Reading: The Worlds of Uzumaki Naruto
by Trolltek
Summary: When the Shinobi and Kunoichi of Konohagakure are brought into the Room of Space and Time by Tsuchi, the God of Space and Time, they are given the opportunity to see the many different worlds and lives of Uzumaki Naruto, the Child of the Prophecy.
1. World 0: Ambition of Uzumaki Naruto

**_Hey, my dear readers, it is Trolltek here! So, I usually don't like doing this author's note thing but I thought this time it was imperative that I do so. Now, I know that you are probably saying 'another fucking story, Trolltek? You serious!?' but hear me out. Now, the fact of the matter is that I have five unfinished stories and once story that I gave the summary to and I never started and my goal is to essentially finish those stories before Season 7 of Game of Thrones comes out._**

 ** _The stories I speak of are;_**

 ** _The Prince That Was Promised_**

 ** _A Song of Darkness and Light_**

 ** _Northmen_**

 ** _Stark_**

 ** _The Conqueror Come Again_**

 ** _The Kenway Pirates_**

 ** _Now, before I talk about these stories, I want to talk about this current story. This story – the Worlds of Uzumaki Naruto – is essentially an ever going story that will be me doing reading stories of many different fanfictions that are focused around Uzumaki Naruto that I particularly enjoy._**

 ** _Now, in the future I might do something similar for Goku and Natsu and any other main character, but as Naruto is my favourite, this is my current plan. All I will say is that this is a story that will always exist, a story that will continue to get more chapters even if I start focusing on other work such as the six stories in the above._**

 ** _As for where I got the influence for this story…so there is a fanfiction author that I recently found called Juubi No Shinju who wrote a story called 'Into The Edge of the Naruto-Verse' which is essentially the same idea of the cannon characters reading the different dimensions of the Naruto Verse with new characters being added as the story progresses._**

 ** _The first story I am doing, which I focus on in this chapter, is the one chapter story that is probably my favourite story on the site called 'Ambition of Uzumaki Naruto' written by RESTIA which you should definitely check out._**

 ** _Now, with that done, time to talk about what are happening with my other stories. My plan, is to, as work on this 'The Worlds of Uzumaki Naruto', I also want to finish up those stories before June or July, or whenever it is that Season 7 comes out. My plan is to work through my most progressed works first before going to the newer and less content-filled works._**

 ** _This means that I will start with my first story The Prince That Was Promised which I hope to finish before the year ends. After that will come A Song of Darkness and Light and then Stark and then The Kenway Pirates, and then the Conqueror Come Again and then I will finally start Stark._**

 ** _And when I am finished with these, I am planning to write a crime story based in the modern era of either London or Tokyo depending on who I choose to, either around Uzumaki Naruto or Jon Snow, not sure yet who. You can give me your votes and by the time I finish all my stories, I can make my decision._**

 ** _Also concerning the story that they are reading, you might notice that some words are not the same as in the original and even the years might be a bit fucked up. As for what happened with that, my word an auto correct function that changes name, something I didn't notice until now, and I was gonna fix it but there is so much and since it is not such a big deal, I thought I'll leave it._**

 ** _If you have a problem with it, just tell me, I'll fix it up._**

 ** _Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope ya enjoy my shit!_**

 ** _Trolltek out!_**

[Story Start]

 ** _Prologue: Introduction to the Naruto-Verse_**

Within the Hokage Tower, Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage was glaring at the toughest opponent that she has faced in her fifty years of life – paperwork!

Her eyebrow was twitching angrily as she heard a loud scream and her patience was nearing its end. Glancing to the side, her eyes widened when she noticed that the paperwork that she had managed to make smaller since the morning has increased in triple the size.

"Fuck this!" The Hokage roared, shooting up from her seat. Huffing and glaring, she gripped the paperwork in her hands and angrily threw it out the window, grinning as she watched them lost into the wind.

"Tsunade, what on Earth do you think you are doing?" Kato Shizune, her assistant and best friend, tapped her foot impatiently as she glared primly at her master who just scoffed, turning her head away from the woman that she regarded as her daughter.

Unfortunately for them, a white light enveloped them and took them to a place that they did know, screaming and roaring as they disappeared

[Line Break]

In Training Ground 7, Hatake Kakashi and his students which consisted of Prodigy Uchiha Sasuke, Kunoichi Haruno Sakura and Dead Last Uzumaki Naruto as the Progidy and the Dead Last sparred with one another, each as equal as one another, neither letting out an inch.

Haruno Sakura was yawning, seated on the grass, as she watched her two teammates spar, wishing that this could be over and done with so that Kakashi-sensei could teach her some genjutsu as the pervert promised.

Meanwhile, Hatake Kakashi observed in slight awe as the two teens fought with potential and skill not normal for a genin. As he was about to stop them, all four of them were enveloped in a white light and the last thing they heard was Naruto's scream of;

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!?"

[Line Break]

Just like on Training Ground 7, the other training ground which consisted of Yuhi Kurenai, Sarutobi Asuma and Maito Gai and their teams who were training and/or sparring were also enveloped in a white light, each cursing or screaming.

In other parts of Konoha, there were many other Konoha Shinobi and Kunoichi enveloped in a white, each as displeased as the next.

[Line Break}

As the large white light flashed, all displeased individuals were dropped into the middle of the room in a messy assortment of limbs as they tried to escape what could only be called a dog pile.

"Fuck!"

"What the fuck?!"

"What the hell?!"

"Shit!"

"Ow! My ass!"

"...Oi Uzumaki-brat, not that I'm opposed to such closeness but…why don't you move your hand of my fucking ass!"

"Ah fuck! S-Sorry, Snake Lady!"

After finally standing on their feet, the group of people looked around, trying to locate where in the world they were.

"Where the hell are we?!" Naruto asked, asking the question that every single one of the shinobi and Kunoichi were asking in their heads.

The Slug Princess turned her gaze towards the Toad Sannin who stood at her side. "What is this Jiraiya?" She wondered, to which the Sage shrugged without care.

He had been pulled from his 'research', so he was none to fucking pleased either.

Along with him, were Mitarashi Anko grinning at Naruto who was flushing from her earlier position, Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon, who were beaming up at Naruto, and Iruka, who stood next to his favorite former student and current ones with a bright smile while looks at them with his warm eyes.

"I know just about as much as you, Tsunade." The pervert told his old friend, his eyes trying to locate where they were and who brought them here.

Tsunade hissed, and turned her anger-filled eyes to a certain orange genin, knowing that the brat had something to do with what was going on right now!

The Uzumaki boy paled at her angry gaze.

"I didn't do shit! Stop looking at me like that, Old Bag!"

Hokage and Genin glared at one another, electric dancing between their brown and blue eyes while Jiraiya sighed at the duo.

Deep laughter echoed throughout the room, bringing the attention of everything making turn silent as they looked for whoever it was.

"Whoever you are, get the fuck out of here!" Anko snarled as she looked around, trying to find said offender.

"Coming, Anko-san!" The voice was cheerful and after a moment, a man draped in a black cloak with silver hair, dark eyes and fair skin who looked no older than Asuma appeared, smiling brightly.

"Who are you, brat?" Tsunade demanded, not knowing that the man before her was ten times her age.

"Ha! Brat! Haven't heard that in millennia!" The man said, making the Female Hokage arch an eyebrow at the young man. Waving his words away, the figure continued. "The name's Tsuchi, nice to meetcha guys!"

"Tsuchi?" Jiraiya wondered curiously. "Heard that name somewhere…"

"Course ya heard it, Toad Sannin!" Tsuchi said. "I'm not surprised that a Sage knows the name of the God of Space or Time, or in this case, me!" He grinned brightly causing everyone's eyes to widen. "As for where you…in the middle is where you are!

"The middle of what?" Kurenai got the courage to ask.

Tsuchi grinned as he raised his hands opposite from one another, laughing as if he saw this whole incident as a joke

"The middle of the **Worlds of Naruto** of course!"

"The what of what?!" Said person yelled in utter and complete shock, along with anyone else in the 'middle'.

The Worlds of Naruto? The fuck was that?!

Tsuchi nodded, grinning brightly and with a click of his fingers, hundreds and thousands of images appeared, images that slowly became a clip and many different clips became playing, began showing previews.

"Me?!" Naruto wondered and low and behold, yes indeed the many frames showed many different types of Uzumaki Naruto's in them

"Indeed, Uzumaki-brat." Tsuchi grinned brightly. "You see, in every universe, there is one person that everything is centered around. In some universes, it is a young man, in others an old man, in some a girl or even an alien or an animal in others. In this universe, a universe which has thousands of different version which are known as alternate universes, you are the main focus. Thus… **The Worlds of Naruto.**

"That's fucking awesome!" Naruto grinned as he caught sight of one of the clips in the many frames. It showed a Naruto in strange otherworldly armor with a brown tail coming from his waist, surround by three other men, a short spiky haired man, a bald man and a long haired man that looked like a porcupine.

Kakashi arched an eyebrow as he caught sight of another frame, a frame that showed Naruto dressed in Anbu gear with his father's sword attached to his back with one eye covered and a Sharingan blazing in the other. E

Others gazed at a frame, each with a different reaction to possible universes.

Kiba scoffed as he saw a Naruto that was dressed in black cloaks, standing in the middle of a massacre, hundreds dead and his body covered in blood and guts. "This is complete and utter bullshit!" The Inuzuka Heir grunted, not believing a fucking word this 'God' said.

Hinata flushed as her gaze caught a much older Uzumaki Naruto, clad in Hokage robes, his arms around her waist as he passionately kissed her while two children, a boy looking like Naruto and a girl looking like her stood by their side.

Jiraiya gasped when he saw a teenage Naruto wearing a red coat with black flames at the bottom standing with his arms crossed standing upon a much larger Gamakichi while Namikaze Minato, looking much older and more experiences, who wore his own trademark cloak stood upon the head of Gamabunta as father and son prepared for battle.

"How youthful!" Rock Lee and Gai's eyes shined with awe as they looked upon Naruto who was dressed in a white fight gi, defeating shinobi after shinobi with nothing but Taijutsu with a grin curving at his lips.

Tsunade's eyes widened and her expression froze as she caught sight of Naruto with dark hair and dark hair, looking like the mirror image of her grandfather save the face, dressed in Senju battle armour, using her grandfather's Mokuton to bring the released and snarling Nine Tailed Fox to heel. Gods…was that Naruto, as her son? Tsunade loved the boy as a little brother, but as a son…? She could have gotten used to that very easily!

"Reality does not have only one universe, one possibility. They are endless and without limit and this is the proof."

Tsuchi looked at them, before snapping his fingered. Instantly, a sphere appeared in his hand. It was a shiny silver, like it was made of stainless metal, and was the size of a basketball. "I am God and since I have grown bored, I have decided that you will be given a chance to view the Worlds of Naruto.

"Really?" Anko wondered, having always been a skeptic. She would admit that seeing all the versions of the gaki intrigued her. Not to mention that crimson-haired, red-eyed version of the brat as he declared himself the 'King of Demons' did attract her somewhat. _'Fucking hot alternate versions of the brat!'_ She thought with a grunt, rubbing her thighs together so that she could control her urges.

"Yeah! Ya game!?" Tsuchi grinned brightly.

"Let's do this guys!" Naruto quickly said, and soon enough everyone followed in suit as their either nodded or sighed in acceptance.

"Press your hand upon the sphere, Naruto."

Grinning and brimming with excitement, the Jinchuriki of the Kyubi no Kitsune did as he was told.

Instantly, the area changed, and the scene came to life.

 ** _Chapter 1 – World 1: Ambition of Uzumaki Naruto_**

"I will warn you that not every Naruto is as pure and good as this one." Tsuchi told them as he pointed towards the orange clad teen who blinked at him.

"Yeah right!" Kiba scoffed while everyone else agreed. There was no way that Naruto had a single evil bone in his body.

"Well, I warned ya!" Tsuchi chirped with a grin.

 **Shinobi. The main military power in a war-torn world, they can be hired to complete any missions in return for a fee. Such missions vary drastically, and are thus ranked depending on importance and danger from D to A, in an ascending alphabetical order, before being completely transcended by S. These missions can be something as simple as ploughing a field to something as dangerous as espionage in hostile territory or assassination of a crime lord.**

"Oh really? Thank you because we didn't know." Shikamaru droned sarcastically while Ino slapped her teammate on the back of her head.

"Shush!" She put her finger to her lips.

Shikamaru just grunted as he leaned back lazily.

 **Shinobi are soldiers who possess the power to breathe fire, summons gushes of water, and call forth tempests of wind. Crafting hallucinatory illusions with a mere gesture of the hand, and moving at speeds beyond what the normal eye can capture in vision. In another world, they could be called mages. What exactly allows them to perform such supernatural feats? For humanity itself should not have the capacity to perform such feats by themselves, right?**

"When you think about, nobody actually thinks that humanity have progressed enough to control the very elements is amazing but it is." Jiraiya realized. "Thousands of years ago, humans could use nothing but their physical strength."

"Well, its culture, right?" Asuma wondered in curiosity. "Because it has been this way for so long, the current culture makes it seem normal when it is anything but."

"Indeed." The older shinobi and Kunoichi agreed while the younger generation just shook their heads, focusing on the footage instead of speculating about culture and philosophy.

 **The answer would be an energy coined as "chakra". Essential to even the most basic of any shinobi techniques, or "jutsus", it is best defined as the combination of physical energy created in the cells of an organism and the mental energy gained through mental discipline and experience. It is the energy that allows humanity power to create effects that are not possible otherwise. Without chakra, a shinobi can be said to be nothing more than a simple civilian. Of course, that notion is not completely true.**

"That is also true." Shikamaru finally seemed interesting. "As soon as you take chakra away, beside those that focus on the physical side of combat, we become nothing more than normal civilians."

"It's scary when you think about it like that." Asuma shivered, wondering what his life would have been like if he had suddenly become a civilian, though he knew that if worse came to worse, he would just become an assassin with his superior physical abilities.

Everyone, save Rock Lee, shivered at the thought.

 **But power corrupts, does it not? Who exactly taught primitive humans to utilize such a dangerous power? Who would entrust humanity with such a deadly weapon? Was it a gift from the divine? Scholars have theorized for ages to find out the origin of chakra, but not even the most learned and educated could exactly pinpoint when or how chakra exactly started. To know exactly the true origin of chakra, one has to go back in time around four hundred years ago.**

"Rikudou Sennin." Uchiha Sasuke realized before turning to the others. "He is just a myth though, right?"

"Perhaps." Jiraiya shrugged in thought. "There are many accounts that suggest so, but just as much evidence that claim the Sage did exist." He leaned back into his chair in thought. "It's hard to say if he existed or not."

"Whether he is real or not, it doesn't matter." Kakashi said in realization. "As long as the story exists, it prevents shinobi from thinking of other ways that our powers could have been created."

The younger generation nodded in thought.

Naruto just grinned, wondering what it would be like to meet such a cool guy that people spoke about his four hundred years after his death.

 **In an age of endless war, a demonic beast of titanic proportions once scourged and ravaged the land. The first and primordial demon, it was the epitome of slaughter. A roar from it could scar the earth, forming an abyssal trench. A single stroke of its tail could summon a typhoon that left nothing but destruction in its wake. It had enough strength to pull continents and join them together. Indeed, its existence could be called a signal to the beginning of the end. This beast was the prime evil. A manifestation of hatred, a creation of destruction, and a lord of terror. It was known primarily as the Juubi.**

"Juubi? That doesn't make sense." Kurenai shook head. "To my knowledge, there were only nine demons born to nature."

Naruto grunted as he held his head in pain.

"Naruto!? Are you alright?" Sakura asked as she went to his side, her hand resting on his back.

"Ugh…fine! It's the bloody Kyubi! Stop it asshole!" Naruto snarled as he fisted his hair angrily.

"What is the Kyubi doing?" Kakashi demanded, not surprised to see that the genin were not surprised. It was a decision they had to when he had defeated Gaara, to tell the younger generation of his burden and thankfully the younger generation was intelligent enough not to hold hatred against him.

After another moment of holding his head, Naruto's expression eased and he turned to the rest of the room.

"Shoving knowledge into my brain, the asshole!" Naruto grunted, looking at surprise of the rest. "According to him, he couldn't stand the _incompetence_ of human knowledge and decided to explain what the Juubi is."

"And? What is it, brat?" Anko asked with an arched eyebrow.

"According to Kyubi, before they became nine separate demons, they were all part of one entity, all part of the Kyubi." Naruto told as they gasped at the implications of this beast's power. "When the Sage defeated the beast, he split it into nine parts to maintain the balance of the natural world." Naruto grunted. "Or so he says."

Humming in thought, everyone turned their attention to the scene.

 **Despair. It was the most prevalent emotion amongst mankind during the age. They were powerless against the strongest being the in the world. "Why," they cried to the heavens. Pleas to the divine went unanswered. Even resolve to sell their souls were ignored. They were alone in the fight, against the colossus creature.**

 **"** ** _I am the one who will establish peace and order._** **"**

"An endeavour in which he thankfully succeeded." Jiraiya grinned. "Imagine if he had not." He shivered at the mere thought.

"Humanity would not exist." Neji spoke for the first time. "If he had not, this Juubi would have destroyed humanity and laid waste to the world."

The rest shivered at the mere thought.

 **Hope. It was the radiant emotion that rose when a priest with supernatural powers came forth. Known as the Rikudou Sennin, he eventually confronted the deadly beast, their battle carved into the annuls of history. The flare of chakra could be felt even from across the continent. Storms of fire fell from the skies and crimson lightning flashed in the battlefield. Chakra clashed... in a battle to decide the outcome of the world, be it destruction or prosperity.**

"What I would give to see that youthful battle!" Might Gai grinned, wondering how powerful and destructive such a battle was.

"In such a battle, any of us would be mere insects for either the Demon or the Sage to crush." Sasuke told the older man. "Even the Hokage or Jiraiya-sama lack the power that they had."

"True enough." Both Sannin agreed with the Last Uchiha.

Unknown to anyone else, Naruto and Sasuke shared a grin and smirk of excitement at the thought of achieving such strength.

 **After a battle of epic proportions that lasted for ten arduous days and nights, the priest managed to barely defeat the beast and seal it within its body. He was heralded as a hero.. as the Saviour of this World. Continuing on to use his wisdom and power to bring the world to peace, he spread his ideals and religion amongst the people, teaching them how to utilize chakra, forming the Shinobi Sect, the primordial form of what is now ninjutsu.**

 **The Rikudou Sennin hoped to bring peace to the world via the Shinobi system, but it only contributed to the seeds of war that were sown in the deepest nature of mankind.**

 **For absolute power corrupts absolutely.**

"A fact that lives true to this day." Kakashi said grimly as the older generation entered a stony silence while Naruto and Sasuke shared an uneasy glance, wondering that if they became that strong if they would become like their respective ever present shadows – the Kyubi and Itachi.

They sure hoped not.

 ** _October 10th, 0412 ARS (after Rikudou Sennin)_**

"So, this takes place fourteen years after the Kyubi Invasion, at least unless it isn't different in this universe." Tsunade turned to Tsuchi for confirmation as Tsuchi hummed in thought.

"To my knowledge, it takes place at the same time as in this dimension but in that world Naruto is two years older than the rest of his comrades." He informed them as he turned to the surprised Naruto who grinned at this fact.

"So he lived with his parents for two years?" Jiraiya wondered, not realizing how big a change that was.

"Indeed." Tsuchi told him calmly. "Although, just like in this universe, he does not remember them because of how young he was.

"Do you know who they are?" Naruto said quietly before roughly holding Tsuchi by the shirt. "My parents? WHO ARE THEY!?"

"Naruto! Calm down!" Sasuke and Kakashi had to roughly hold the thrashing youngster as he attempted to charge at the God.

Tsuchi smiled in what could only be called pride.

"I do know their identity but you must learn in time. If I tell you now, the natural balance of the universes will fall into disarray."

Naruto breathed deeply, calmed but still glaring as he roughly sat down in his own chair.

"Bloody hot-headed idiot…" Sasuke grumbled under his breath as Kakashi gave an eye-smile to his two students, though he could not dissipate the coil of worry in his heart at what Naruto would do when he found out that the man who sealed the Kyubi within him…was his own father.

As he glanced at Jiraiya and Tsunade, he knew they bore the same worries.

 **He could distantly hear the cheers as the villagers celebrated the significant occasion. It was the day a demon attacked the village and reaped thousands of lives, before falling in battle to the valour of the village leader. It was also his birthday. A day that was supposed to be the happiest, was instead the day that brought him the most pain.**

As the people came to realization of who this was, they looked guilty but said nothing to the cold glare that Naruto gave them, a glare that said if they said anything, they would regret it for the rest of their days.

Anko herself clenched her fists, wondering if the boy had it much worse than she ever had it because for all the hatred people bore her for Orochimaru, she also understood that they knew she wasn't as dangerous as him while they thought Naruto was the demon itself, meaning they feared his power and his wrath.

 ** _I am going to die_** **.**

 **He realized it as a fact. He acknowledged it. He could feel it, the sharp edges of the rusty copper stakes that stabbed into his flesh, penetrating through his skin, piercing through his soul, and pinning it against a cross. It was an ancient and particularly painful way of condemning a sinner to death.**

"What…the…fucking…hell!?" Sasuke snarled, to the surprise of the rest of them, including Naruto. "Is this what they call justice? What they call the Will of fucking Fire? Pinning an innocent fucking child like some criminal!?" His Sharingan spun wildly as his rage exploded.

"I agree with Uchiha-san." Shino spoke, his voice cold. "If this is the actions of our own civilians, why they live still is beyond me."

"Naruto…have the villagers ever hurt you…physically?" Jiraiya wondered, barely containing his rage.

Naruto said nothing for a long moment.

"No." Naruto shook his head at the man. "They sneer at me, glare at me, shout at me and even throw me out of shops, but they've never hit me." His blue eyes were unnerving as he stared into Jiraiya's eyes. "As soon as they tried, Hokage-jiji would have them executed."

Jiraiya and Tsunade exchanged a surprised look. As much as they knew that their sensei protected the child, they did not know he had killed people for attempting harm him and for the first time in a long time, they felt immense pride and respect for the man that taught them.

"Disgusting." Anko and Kurenai spat in disgust while the girls of the younger generations were even hurling or crying at the cruelty but Hinata was looking straight at the scene, her eyes as cold as ice, looking every inch her father's daughter for the first time in her life.

 ** _But he was no sinner_** **.**

 **He was merely a child. With unkempt dirty blonde hair that seemed to spike all over the place and defy gravity, with eyes a shade of azure blue that resembled the oceans and the skies, he was famous, or rather** ** _infamous_** **if you will, in the village he lived in. A pariah that only knew solitude.**

 **Why, you ask? Why was he condemned like a demon? He was human, was he not? No matter what petty crimes he had committed, how could it possibly justify the execution of a young child?**

"There is no justification." Shizune hissed coldly. "There is no justification to hurt anyone, less so a child."

The others agreed wholeheartedly, even Sasuke who saw Naruto as his greatest rival and his greatest friend.

 **For he was not a normal human child. The day he was born, a large and ferocious demon attacked Konoha, the village he was born in. The beast was known as the Nine Tailed Fox, Kyubi no Kitsune. Left with no other choice, the leader of the village at that time, the Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato, sealed the demon into his own child... Condemning him to the life of a Jinchuriki. The same child that is currently crucified on the cross.**

The hurling, crying and glares continued at the sight.

 **"A person is smart. People are dumb." That saying is never as apt to the current situation of the jailer of the Kyubi. He was the sole force preventing the Kyubi from unleashing its rage once more on the village, yet the villagers mistreat him. Nay, that was a mere euphemism at best. Loathing the Kyubi with every fibre of their being, the crowd of villagers took Uzumaki Naruto as an avatar of the fox demon. But they knew better than to outright show their hatred. What they usually did was much subtler, like the overpricing of goods to the deliberate selling of expired groceries.**

"I cannot believe how _hateful_ our home is." Neji sneered, his eyes glinting in hatred and disgust. "I do not understand how you can remain so loyal this village that even if you were not abused physically, abused you mentally."

The rest of the Rookie Nine agreed and turned to Naruto for answers.

Naruto sighed deeply.

"To be honest, when I was a kid, I _despised_ Konoha with all my being." He told them, much to their surprise. "As a small child, I had such…dark…dreams."

"Dark dreams? What do you mean, brat?" Anko wondered, looking at the solemn expression on the boy's face.

"Dreams…of vengeance." Naruto told them as they gasped. "I had dreams of bodies piled up, of blood staining the streets of Konoha, of laughing as the shinobi and the Kunoichi and even the civilians cried for their savour, a saviour that would never appear." Naruto held his head in his hands. "Dreams…of reducing Konoha into nothing but a crater."

"That is…" Sasuke hesitated for a moment. "…Acceptable." He declared as he looked away from his rival who seemed surprised that he was not disgusted at such thoughts. "They took away your pride, your honour, your respect. These are debts that must be paid, one way or another." Sasuke smiled now. "You just chose a better way for Konoha to pay for those debts."

"The Uchiha brat is correct." Tsunade smiled gently as she ruffled his hair. "Instead of following that path, you followed the path of proving them wrong and becoming the greatest Hokage in history."

Naruto grinned brightly as each and every one person smiled at him.

"Yeah! Boss is gonna show them what's what!" Konohamaru grinned brightly as his older brother figure ruffled his hair.

 **Maybe it was because of the festive mood. Or maybe it was due to the drunken stupor many of his captors were in. It might also be because of the significance of the date. Or a even combination of all three. Whatever the reason might be, the villagers of Konoha finally snapped, years of accumulated hatred finally taking their toll. A crowd marched to the vessel of the demon's home, ripped open the door, and captured him in one decisive stroke. He alone stood no chance.**

 **Which led to the present precarious situation.**

"We can do nothing now." Kakashi finally spoke as the growls echoed throughout the room. "We can only wait for this to pass and pray to any god that is willing to listen that it will be over soon."

Calming down slightly, the rest listened to the Sharingan Wielder.

 ** _If he was going to die, he would die with his head held high._**

"There was no other choice." Neji told the younger teen with a small smile as Naruto at him. "You are a true shinobi, even as a child."

Hinata smiled at the two, glad that they were getting along even after their rocky start.

 **Jolts of electricity coursed through his body, frying his nerves. Vats of toxic and corrosive acid trickled down his body. Uncountable sharpened stakes stabbed through his body, deliberately positioned on non-vital areas so as to cause more pain.**

 **The pain was excruciating, but he kept quiet. It was** ** _SOEXTREMELYPAINFUL_** **, but he kept quiet. It was agonizing, it was tormenting and it was torturous. Even so, he kept quiet.**

 **His entire being screamed for release, but he did not utter a word. He would not, he absolutely refuses to let them know the satisfaction they craved; satisfaction from knowing that they had caused him pain.**

"Disgusting as this…I am glad to have seen it." Asuma told them, much to the horror of the rest of them.

"Asuma! How could you say that!?" Kurenai glared, prepared to cast a terrible genjutsu if he did not explain why he exactly said that.

"Wow! Calm down, Kurenai!" Asuma waved his hands. "I meant to say I am glad that this is showing us how defiant and strong Naruto is, even as a child being tortured as he is."

Kurenai breathed deeply, nodding in agreement with a small smile.

Naruto grinned brightly at his words, glad of the praise while Anko smiled softly at the boy, glad he was receiving the praise that he rightfully deserved.

 **He would die with pride.**

 ** _Defiant to the very end._**

Uchiha Sasuke looked at his rival with respect. This was it. This was his rival; this was the kind of man that the man that equalled him was supposed to be.

Uzumaki Naruto grinned in mutual respect as he caught Sasuke's gaze.

 **He would die alone.**

 ** _The crimson essence of life slowly trickled down..._**

 **On this desolate hill of graves, sentenced to a death for demons. Ironic, for the cross was a symbol of God.**

 ** _As black enveloped his vision, he could hear shouts of rage and a shrilling sound, akin to that of a thousand birds chirping in unison._**

 **Something broke in Uzumaki Naruto that day, irreparably and irrevocably.**

"This…is what you mean." Jiraiya glared at Tsuchi who wore a serious expression as he nodded. "This is what you mean when you said that not all the Naruto's are pure and good."

Tsuchi was silent for a moment.

"Indeed, Jiraiya-san." Tsuchi said calmly, ignoring Naruto who seemed interested in the conversation. "This particular Naruto while not evil, neither is he good."

"What do you mean?" Tsunade asked, trying to contain her temper at his answers that gave no answers.

"I cannot say. You must observe for your own."

Sighing, everyone turned to the playing scene.

 ** _May 17th, 0418 ARS_**

"So, a two-year time skip." Shikamaru hummed in thought. "It was make us around fourteen and Naruto sixteen, am I right?" He turned to Tsuchi who nodded in confirmation with his assessment.

 **It was a night of darkest black, with the sole source of light being the round creamy disc suspended in the sky, glowing dimly, gracing the land with its bounties. It was a serene night. All was peaceful. Until...**

 **A shadow moved swiftly and stealthily in the dead of night, streaking between alleys of buildings, heading towards a singular direction. His goal? The forest. His intent? To escape. His deed? Stealing a scroll from the library of the village leader.**

"I cannot believe you, Naruto." Iruka sighed deeply. "Even with a completely different personality, you still stole the scroll?"

Naruto gave his teacher a cheeky grin.

"Some things never change." Jiraiya and Kakashi smiled at their student, glad to see he was at least in good spirit,

Sasuke smirked and Sakura smiled at their teammate.

 **It sounded so simple, but the scroll was not just a simple scroll. It was filled with dangerous kinjutsus that even the most powerful shinobis the village have produced have barred from usage due to the intricacies and danger of the jutsu. It was the Scroll of Seals.**

 **Furthermore, the village leader was not a simple wizened old man. He was the God of Shinobi, the Professor, master of all forms of combat. He who have mastered a thousand jutsu. He was Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage.**

"Which is the biggest reason why I never understood how the hell you managed to steal the scroll." Iruka deadpanned at his grinning student.

Jiraiya just laughed, patting his student's back proudly.

"Chip off the old block, brat!"

Anko joined in laughter with the Perverted Sannin and soon, so too did Naruto join their laughter.

Kurenai, Sakura and Tsunade shook their heads at their antics.

 **Uzumaki Naruto panted heavily in exhaustion, his muscles screaming at him to stop. Even so, he persevered on towards the forest just outside the walls of Konoha. He allowed himself a small smirk, briefly basking in the sense of achievement, before wiping it clean and continuing on. Time was of the essence, and he had none to spare.**

 **Bursting into a forest clearing, Naruto quickly pushed the soles of his feet against the ground, decelerating from his mad flight from the Hokage tower. Wiping the sweat of his brows, he laid the scroll on the floor and rolled it open. Two orbs of azure sapphire blue intensively scanned the ancient and weathered writings on the archaic scroll, committing each jutsu to memory.**

 **"Mizuki-sensei only said to bring him the scroll. He never said anything against learning them, did he?" Naruto mused to himself, a malicious grin on his face, his eyes darting left and right. "Hmm, I can see why all of these jutsus are forbidden. Some are heavily chakra-intensive, some are suicidal jutsus, and some could cause fatal side effects if applied wrongly."**

"So, this universe has a much more thoughtful Naruto." Kakashi hummed in though, appearing more than a little impressed and even Sasuke's eyes showed his respect at the intelligence show.

"You mean smarter." Kiba scoffed.

"Hey!" Naruto protested, glaring.

"No. Thoughtful." Kakashi pressed, his eyes hard as he looked upon the Heir of the Inuzuka Clan. "For all that the villagers have tried, Naruto is not stupid. He is reckless and hot-headed, but in combat, he is one of the greatest minds I have ever seen but in this universe, it seems he uses that mind outside of combat."

"I agree." Sasuke said to the surprised of even Naruto. "The dobe is the strongest of us, besides me of course." Sasuke grinned cockily and Naruto laughed at his best friend's words.

"Yeah right, teme!"

"Uchiha-san speaks true. Uzumaki-san is powerful, and intelligent." Neji agreed, his expression as emotionless as ever, though he did flush and turn his head away as Hinata beamed at him.

"Thanks Neji, man!"

Neji just huffed as he said nothing causing both Lee and Tenten to grin at their usually emotionless teammate.

 **He laid a finger on the scroll, moving it downwards, feeling the rough texture of the aged paper. As he dug deeper, the parchment gradually became more and more worn, and the ink became more and more faded. It seemed that despite being safely stored in the library of the Hokage, with seals to keep it in pristine conditions, it was no match for the ravages of the sands of time. Time was indeed the ultimate force.**

 **Eventually, he reached a section so old that the ink itself cracked. Peering closer, he barely saw a scrawl, the ink having faded to the extent where it was barely noticeable. Frowning, he noticed that the scrawl was a symbol of ancient writing, a character of the olden days.**

 **The section was from the age of the Shodai Hokage.**

 **That was the only reasonable explanation, for when the Nidaime Hokage came into the position of power, the literacy system had been abolished and slowly revolutionized to its current modern form.**

"I…am surprised that you know that." Tsunade commented as she looked towards Naruto who sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Naruto, do you know that in this universe as well?"

Naruto hesitated for a moment.

"Well, Hokage-jiji made sure I knew everything about all the Hokage." He said, much to the surprise of the older generation.

' _That cunning old bastard. He has been grooming Naruto to lead.'_ Asuma and Jiraiya realized, almost laughing that they hadn't realized that.

Sasuke, on the other hand, merely smirked, not too surprised. It has been obvious since they were children that the Sandaime Hokage had been grooming for Naruto to lead since they were all children. The Hokage had been a kind man that had treated all the children like his own, but he was demanding of Naruto in a way that Sasuke had remembered his father had been.

In truth, it was no surprise.

 **Feeling a spark of excitement at the possibility of discovering an archaic jutsu, he skimmed further, his eyes moving downwards before stopping at a weird symbol, a motif not unlike a flowering quince.**

Tsunade's eyes narrowed – suspicious – at that symbol, knowing that it was something that she had seen before but she had no clue where she had seen it.

 **It was circular in shape. A pentagon with thin white lines protruding from a circle, which bore a resemblance to a flower. It was surrounded by five blocks of arcs, resembling the petals of a flower.**

 **As he gently run his finger over the symbol, the inky black symbol suddenly lighted a brilliant shade of blue, the blue that was distinctive of chakra. He felt a weird sensation well up in his gut. It seemed to drown out other sounds, for the rustling of the leaves seemed to became more... distant. Everything appeared to be spinning. His vision blurred, and the world seemed to dissolve into darkness.**

"What the hell is going on?" Anko wondered as she looked on in worry. "What the hell is that symbol?"

Tsunade hummed in thought, shaking her head, her mind still blank while Jiraiya also focused on the symbol, wondering what it could be.

 **For a moment, it seemed that the only consequence of his action were the eerie sensation and the temporary numbing of his auditory and ocular senses. He was proven wrong when the sensation reached its apex.**

 **Chakra burst forth from every chakra point from his body. Forcing its way through his chakra circulatory system, the gush of energy showered his body in an aura of intense blue, lighting up the entire forest with the blue of chakra. He had no time to wonder what happened, as an excruciating pain blossomed in his head. Gritting his teeth and clawing his head, he attempted to withstand the agonizing migraine.**

"Whatever the symbol is, it is incredibly dangerous." Shikamaru commented. "Which is no surprise since it was found in the ancient Scroll of Sealing."

"It must be something that my grandfather and great uncle hid for a good reason." Tsunade said, shaking her head. "I recognize that symbol from somewhere but I can't bloody remember where!"

Naruto meanwhile watched with fascination and a inch of excitement.

"I can tell that symbol has great power." Jiraiya muttered to himself. "Whatever it is, I have no doubt that Fuinjutsu is involved with it."

The younger and older generation watched with apt interest.

 **The sounds of battle, of war, of metal screeching against each other echoed through his head. Cavalries charging towards each other in an endless battlefield resounded in his ears. His eyes saw numerous shadowed figures in ancient yukatas murmuring to each other - discussing strategies, perhaps?**

"Oh shit. Oh fuck." Jiraiya groaned as he slapped his forehead.

"What?" Tsunade demanded of the older man. "What the hell is that symbol, you what it is is, don't you!?" She demanded as she shook him to and fro.

Jiraiya hesitated for a moment.

"Tell us already, old man!" Anko demanded as Kurenai tried to calm her usually cheerful friend down.

Uzumaki Naruto focused on his sensei, wondering what he had realized.

"I don't know that symbol exactly but I know what is happening." Jiraiya said, his gaze finding Tsuchi's who nodded. "Well, does anyone know what a memory seal is?" He wondered as he looked around.

"It is a seal which carries the memories of those in past, correct?" Kakashi wondered, his eyes holding interest.

"Correct." Jiraiya gave him a thumbs up, his smile sliding off his face when Tsunade glared at him. "Ah, well, most memory seals are memories that people can see playing in front of them, which isn't that harmful since they were usually used to better understand history." He told them, his expression grim. "But, there are what are called Memory Life Seals which are much more dangerous."

"And what, pray tell, are these Memory Life Seals, Jiraiya-sama?" Kurenai wondered, realizing that despite his perverted nature, the man before her was the greatest Seal Master the world had ever seen besides the Yondaime Hokage.

"Memory Life Seals, like Memory Seals, give the user the ability to see history, but unlike the Memory Seal, the Memory Life Seal makes the person learns that history as if he lived through it and those memories will forever be stuck in their head and it will be like they lived that person's life."

Naruto's face turned as white as a ghost.

"Which means…" Sakura trailed off.

Jiraiya sighed deeply.

"…which means whoever the memories that Naruto absorbed…that is the person that his personality will be changed towards." He shook his head. "Which now explains why this version, despite his bravery, seems to walk down a dark path. We can only hope that it is not someone complete irredeemable."

"Who do you think it could be?" Tsunade wondered curiously. "Based on how they are clothed and the fact it came from the Shodai and Nidaime Hokage, it seems to be someone from the Warring States Period."

"You best hope that it is not Uchiha Madara." Sasuke spoke after a moment. "That would be a disaster, trust me." He shook his head, wondering how the he in that world would react to find someone with the memories of his legendary ancestor.

Everyone shivered at the mere thought.

 **Information -** ** _or memories_** **\- of a long past and primeval age imprinted itself in his soul. As his mind could not take the sudden surge of excess information, it forced its host to the realms of unconsciousness. As Uzumaki Naruto fainted, a name that spoke of power, whispered of fear and instilled awe came to the forefront of his mind. A name of an ancient conqueror that knew no defeat.**

"Ancient Conqueror?" Asuma wondered loudly. "Who knows no defeat?" He hummed in thought. "I would say Uchiha Madara, but for all his power, he never became a conqueror, despite his wishes because Hashirama-sama stopped his schemes, so who the hell could it be?"

Tsunade racked her brain, but could find no answer and so with no answers, they all turned to the screen to find out.

 **"** ** _I am the victorious one, the mightiest being that vanquishes his every foe._** **"**

Tsunade's eyes widened and she paled.

"No! No! No! No bloody way!" She took a step back as Jiraiya looked at her in immense worry and surprise. "It can't be him! That's impossible! Why is it him!?"

"Tsunade-sama? Do you know this ancient conqueror?" Kurenai wondered, looking at the terrified woman.

Such was her fear that Tsunade could not speak as she leaned against the wall while Tsuchi sighed deeply and Naruto was incredibly confused.

Who was so awesome and dreadful that even the Slug Sannin feared so much!?

"Tsunade! Calm down!"

Tsunade's eyes widened as she returned to reality to find Jiraiya holding her by her elegant shoulders.

"Tsunade…what is going on? Who is it? Why are you so scared?"

"Why am I scared!?" Tsunade snapped surprising the man. "Do you know who it is that the brat has gained the memories of?" She looked at Naruto with a sense of fear and horror at how terrifying his counter-part would be.

"Who. Is. It." Jiraiya pressed word after word.

"The man that has influenced Naruto's counter-part…" Tsunade trailed off. "The monster that has reawakened in this other Naruto…is by far the most fearsome warlord during the time of the Warring States. The man that even my grandfather and Uchiha Madara feared…the conqueror that almost conquered the Elemental Nations…the mighty general…"

 **Oda Nobunaga.**

As soon as this name was uttered, everyone, even the strongest shinobi and kunoichi froze at this name.

"Oda Nobunaga?" Ino wondered. "I have never heard of this warlord."

"You wouldn't have, Ino-san." Kurenai sighed deeply. "Oda Nobunaga is a man that has such evil, such power, such ambition…that he was wiped from the history books. He was a man without equal, without rival. Where he walked, men either kneeled or they burned. He murdered thousands, burned everything, conquered all."

Uzumaki Naruto shivered at the implication of what he would become.

"Oda Nobunaga, is without a doubt, the most powerful and evilest man in the history of the shinobi." Jiraiya spoke grimly as he sat down roughly. "And we will see what Naruto becomes with the ideals and memories of that legendary man."

"Such was his power that I remember my grandfather speaking of his fear of the man and the relief he felt when he fell at the hands of his own men who grew tired of his cruelty." Tsunade spoke with fear in her voice.

The younger generation could not contain their fear and their excitement as even Shikamaru and Sasuke leaned forward like interested children.

 **For Umino Iruka, his day have been less than stellar.**

Iruka breathed deeply, knowing the feeling. Some days he wished that he had never taken the path he had in life.

 **First, he had to withstand the constant whining of the brats in his class. He liked them, sure, but they caused him so much stress. Secondly, he had to administer the practical portion of the Graduation Test, an important test to see whether the Academy Students had the qualifications to become a genin. How did having the ability to perform a basic illusionary clones that nobody really uses in missions qualify you as a ninja, he never knew.**

"Fucking thank you!" Anko cheered, clapping as Iruka flushed. "It is the biggest load of bullshit I have ever heard of! Bloody council!"

"Anko! Language!" Kurenai snapped sternly, sighing as both Anko and Naruto shared a grin, high-fiving behind her back.

 **Right, he was rambling. And thirdly, he had the misfortune of testing Uzumaki Naruto. Hey, he had nothing against the kid. Sure, he had briefly disliked the kid in his first year of teaching the class, but quickly grew out of it. It was obvious to the eye that the boy was no demon, no Kyubi. It was just that... the kid was so** ** _creepy_** **.**

"Hey!" Naruto protested, glaring at Iruka who wore an uneasy smile, holding his hands up in a surrender-like fashion.

"Creepy, huh?" Anko wondered curiously. "It seems that Oda Nobunaga's memories have already affected him."

Tsunade and Jiraiya exchanged worried looks while Naruto and Iruka argued childishly.

 **To the unobservant observer, his smile always seemed to hold a teasing, mocking-like intent. But if you looked closely enough, you would notice that it held no genuine emotion. It wasn't that the smile was faked... But it was as if he was truly emotionless, as if he was apathetic. His emotions were simply** ** _not there_** **. His smile could be compared to an attempt of a child trying to understand something it did not.**

"That…is sad." Ino whispered low enough that her teammates heard but the rest did not in fear of Naruto hearing because Naruto's smile left his face and his eyes hardened into something that she did not understand. "Is this Naruto so damaged that he doesn't even understand human emotions?"

"I don't think that's it." Shikamaru told her with his voice just as low. "I think, in that universe, the only difference is that, that Naruto did not have as much practice. I think that our Naruto was the same when he was younger." He surprised her with his words. "I remember when we were kids that Naruto would ask us the weirdest questions that we didn't understand."

"What kind of questions?" Ino wondered curiously.

"What is happiness? Or hatred? Are they food, can I eat it?" Shikamaru laughed mirthlessly knowing how _not_ funny it was. "The kid Naruto did not understand emotions and it took a while for me and Choji to teach him even slightly."

Ino paled and her voice caught in her throat. She could not believe it! It seemed that in every universe Naruto was the same but it was the vents that changed him. In their world, Naruto made friends and comrades, so he became a functioning member of society, while in this alternate world, he was tortured and never made friends and so became a child that did not understand humanity.

It was a tragedy is what it was.

"Jiraiya…" Tsunade whispered, hiding her tearful eyes. "How am I supposed to look at Kushina and Minato in the eyes in that alternate world? How am I to look at them and tell them their child is as emotionless as death?"

Jiraiya sighed deeply as he pulled her close as she tucked her head into his chest, ignoring the surprised expressions of the others.

To everyone's surprise, Naruto was completely still, saying nothing and displaying no emotion and Sasuke observed his rival with his intense dark eyes.

 **It was said to be trauma from the incident 6 years ago...**

Growls echoed throughout the room at the reminder of that terrible memory that began the change of Naruto from a good person to a not so good person.

 **He had heard the tales of the boy before the incident. A hyperactive prankster with a radiant smile that dreamed of becoming Hokage. He would never have believed the tales, if it was not for the amount of people that testified to the claims. After all, the Uzumaki Naruto of now and Uzumaki Naruto of the past was on the opposite ends on the spectrum of emotions.**

There was a solemn silence as they all watched. Even Anko who was usually grinning or making wise cracks was solemn as she looked at the silent Jinchuriki who avoided everyone's gaze.

 **Of course, he pitied the boy. Nobody, not even the greatest criminal on the continent should undergo what Naruto went through 6 years ago. It still plagued his nightmares sometime, the sight of the gallons of blood caking the floor...**

 **But he was still creepy. No doubt about that. Heck, Naruto surpassed the silent Aburame Shino in pure creepiness!**

Both Naruto and Shino now glared at their first sensei.

Iruka sheepishly laughed, scratching his cheek while Anko and Jiraiya cackled and the rest shook their heads at his antics.

 **Right, back to topic. Then, after a nastily exhausting day with dealing with the complaints of "my boy couldn't have failed the test, I demand you allow him to retake it!" and "You must have made a mistake, my dear angel couldn't possibly score so abysmally! Could you please check again?" He had to reply "No, there are no retests for Graduation, and yes, I have checked. And double-checked. And yes, I have triple-checked." in repetition until the parents got the hint. It was the same old thing every year. That was why he dreaded Graduation Day the most out of the entire school year.**

Iruka groaned at the mere reminder of the many annoying parents that he has had to deal with.

"Oh god! I have no idea how you don't snap and kill them!" Anko groaned as she laid back, grinning as Naruto flushed when she laid his head in her lap, though she was surprised when he did not flinch and even more so when he absent-mindedly began stroking her hair softly, so lost in thought he was that Anko did nothing but she did flush despite herself when Kurenai gave her a pointed look.

' _Shut up, Nai-chan!'_

 _'_ _I didn't say anything.'_

With look alone the two women ended their conversation.

 **He finally met his beloved and sorely missed bed once more when the sun set. He immediately slumbered off before even reaching the bed... until a fast-paced knocking roused him from his rest. The visage of a panicked Mizuki greeted him, as his closest friend and co-worker rushed to explain that the blonde mentioned earlier had took off with the Seal of Scrolls, and that all Chunin and above were required to report to the Hokage for a briefing. His fingers itched to punch the face of his closest friend -** ** _you woke me up for this?_** **-, but obligation and duty took priority over luxuries. Grabbing the bare essentials, he headed out.**

 **Which brought him to the present.**

 **He leapt into the forest clearing, his feet making a crunching sound upon hitting dead leaves. Looking around, he was about to deem the place as a no-go before he felt something. A dense pulse of chakra...**

 **He widened his eyes in astonishment. The amount of chakra he sensed could not be possible! It was huge! It was enormous! No, even beyond that. It was astronomical! How could a ninja possess so much chakra? So much that the air itself was supersaturated with the mystical energy?**

 **He turned towards the direction where he sensed the pulse of chakra, to see a bright blue glow. He hesitated for a moment, instinctive fear of the unknown warring with his curiosity. What should he do?**

 **Closing his eyes, he made his decision.**

"It seems like he has sensed your chakra." Sasuke told his rival as Naruto nodded, his expression thoughtful. "Or, at least the chakra of that flower symbol you activated."

"The dark chakra of Oda Nobunaga would be hard not to notice." Tsunade commented, her expression resigned. "Especially when it is in the immediate vicinity."

"Man, I am getting nervous. I wonder what's gonna happen." Kiba grinned, excited and nervous all at the same time.

The other genin reluctantly agreed with the Inuzuka heir.

 **Mizuki cursed as he knelt on the branch of a tree, a palm on the bark to support him.**

"Fucking Mizuki…knew he was behind this again…" Iruka and Naruto muttered under their breaths at the sight of the traitorous man.

"Mizuki-sensei, I always wondered what happened to him…" Ino trailed off, her eyes curious as she looked at the older ninja.

"Wait, you mean you don't know?" Naruto wondered as he looked at the girl that shrugged, shaking her head.

"Do _you_ know what happed to him, dobe?" Sasuke asked, his eyes narrowing in thought as Naruto nodded, glaring at him for the insult.

"Course I do, teme." Naruto grinned now. "Mizuki was a traitor, and so me and Iruka-sensei beat the shit out of him!"

"Yeah right! Like you could beat a Chunin at that time!" Kiba scoffed, shaking his head at his lies.

"Actually…Naruto is speaking the truth." Kakashi told the Inuzuka heir who seemed incredibly surprised. "When Mizuki almost killed Iruka-san, Naruto was furious and he beat Mizuki within an inch of his life."

As he said this, the younger generation looked at Naruto with either respect in the case of Neji, Sasuke, Hinata, Tenten and Rock Lee, fear in the case of Kiba, Sakura and Ino and disinterest in the case of Shikamaru, Shino and Choji who could care less.

 **Having just arrived at the clearing he instructed Naruto to go to, he lamented the fact that his co-worker and "friend" reached before him. Frowning, his mind raced, trying to formulate a plan to get Iruka to give him the scroll peacefully...**

Iruka continued to grumble, wroth that he was fool enough to ever believe in that traitor of a former best friend while Anko furrowed her eyebrows as she looked at the tense expression of Naruto from her place on his lap.

 **His eyes widened when he saw Iruka put his fingers in a handseal, the handseal normally used to release a beacon of chakra, signalling a location. He cursed. He could not let Iruka alert the others. He had worked far too long to plan this treachery for it to go wrong at its apex!**

"How is it that nobody noticed he was such a traitor?" Neji wondered as he looked at his sensei who wore a tense expression. "If he is weak enough to be destroyed by a genin, why was he not disposed of at once?"

The Jounin sighed deeply.

"Sandaime-sama wanted to use him to gain access to his master which as Orochimaru who he had been searching for decades." Gai told his student. "It was a plan that ultimately failed and brought more harm than good."

"Bloody idiots. The both of you." Tsunade grunted as she glared at Jiraiya, knowing that the silver-haired man was also involved and Jiraiya flushed in embarrassment knowing that he was wrong to accept that foolish plan when the traitor was in the immediate vicinity of Naruto, a fact which he realized as Naruto gave him a cold stare, a stare that reminded Jiraiya that despite his attitude, Naruto was every inch Minato's son.

"Calm down, brat." Anko murmured low enough for only Naruto to hear and Naruto's eyes widened. "If you don't, you'll explode and beat the pervert half to death, right?" She grinned as he nodded hesitantly, knowing that if he let his anger control him that the Kyubi would give him enough strength to even crush a Sannin. "The telling of this world is almost finished, so just keep your anger calm until then."

Naruto nodded as he breathed to calm himself.

 **Hands grasping the large demon shurikens he was known to favour, he swung.**

 **Iruka, his hands grasped in a ram handseal, was about to release a pulse of chakra when a sixth sense -** ** _honed through years of ninja training_** **\- screamed at him. Iruka ducked as a large buzz-saw tore through where his head had been a second ago. It would have decapitated him if he was a second later!**

 **Trembling at his close shave with death, he turned around, his eyes darting for the thrower. There, standing precariously on a tree-branch, he saw a face he would never have thought of. His assistant, co-worker and best friend of years, Mizuki, spinning another demon shuriken.**

The grumbling began anew.

 **"Mizuki! What the hell are you doing! And why are you armed so lethally for this mission?!" Iruka roared, his eyes widened in shock.**

 **Idly toying with the demon shuriken, Mizuki sneered viciously at his ex-boss. "I thought it was obvious. I am here to finish off the Kyubi brat.. Then I will acquire unlimited power through the scroll!"**

 **Iruka glanced down to his pouch by his right leg, regretting the fact that he only brought along a small set of blunted kunai and shurikens with him. He had not expected this betrayal. Having no choice, he attempted to stall for time. "So you're the true culprit..."**

 **"Hah! Did you really believe that the Kyubi brat had the intelligence to come up with such a convoluted plot? He scores quite well in the Academy, I'll admit, but how would he even know the existence of the scroll?" Mizuki mocked, before releasing a bark of laughter. "Tut, tut, Iruka. I had expected better of you."**

"Go fuck yourself, Mizuki." Naruto growled low enough for Anko to hear as she grinned widely at the young man as she put her head up from her lap and bumped shoulders with him as Naruto was able to calm down as his attention was diverted to her.

"Hey, what's going on with those two?" Kakashi whispered to Kurenai. "They've been closer than bread and butter for a while now."

Kurenai grinned at the silver-haired man.

"Jealous?"

Kakashi just chuckled as Kurenai smiled as she turned her warm eyes towards the two knowing that both Naruto and Anko needed the companionship who went through the same trouble as they had.

 **Iruka cursed himself again. He did not think that far, mainly because he was half-awake when listening to the briefing from the Hokage, and because he just wanted to get the whole thing over with quickly. His eyes darted to his pouch again at back to Mizuki, his mind racing with calculations for the easiest way to nail him with a kunai. He was then interrupted from his mental focus when Mizuki spoke.**

 **"Ha-ha. I'll admit, you were a small snag in my plans. I originally intended to just get the scroll and kill the demon, framing the wild animals in the forest, leaving nobody the wiser. But you found this area before I did. Now I suppose I'll just have to silence you too." Mizuki grinned maliciously, his grin speaking volumes of his ill intent. "According to my scenario..."**

 **Mizuki started to spin his demon shuriken again, preparing for a throw. "The demon awoke his true nature and mauled you to death. When I reached, I was too late. I, who was alone, fought valiantly against the demon... And managed to barely put him down like the rabid he is!" His hands drew an arc, launching the circular missile.**

"Do these kind of guys still exist?" Tsunade asked, unimpressed. "Villains that tell you every single one of their plans before they even set them in motion?"

"Yes." The women droned, bored and unimpressed. "Though, its usually the guy villains that do it."

The older generation of men deadpanned at the women.

Naruto had to hide his laughter as both Kakashi and Jiraiya flushed since they were the ones who spoke the most in battle.

 **"I will be heralded by the villagers as a hero!"**

"No, you won't." Everyone, including Tsuchi, droned in unison, each looking as bored as the other.

 **Iruka's eyes widened as he lunged to the side, the large shuriken drawing a huge gash in his side. He grasped his wound, his eyes widened in pain. He gasped out. "You're insane! You've taught Naruto for years, it's obvious he's not the fox!"**

Iruka was surprised when both Naruto and Anko grinned brightly at him. He knew why Naruto did so, but why did Anko…

Iruka grinned as he looked at the woman and Anko flushed as she realized what he had realized.

' _Naruto…you lucky bastard you.'_

 **"Poor Iruka. You don't even notice the wool pulled over your eyes. Don't you know that foxes are masters of deception?" Mizuki sneered in reply. His hands grasping at his back for another demon shuriken. His eyes hardened. "You were always too much of a goody two shoes. I... detest it."**

"He has a point." Naruto admitted before scowling. "He is still a massive idiot. Its true that foxes are masters of deception, but if I was truly the Kyubi, I could have just wiped Konoha out without waiting sixteen fucking years. Idiot."

Everyone, even Sasuke and Neji, laughed at his sarcastic tone.

 **Iruka gasped out in pain as he was launched at a tree. He felt many things. The ache of his sides, wounded from the previous throw... the metallic edges of another demon shuriken embedded in his right shoulder blade... the blunt ache of his back from his impact against the tree...**

 **But none were as oppressive as the feeling of helplessness, watching the person he had believed his best friend stalking slowly to his defenceless student with a kunai in hand, eyes glinting madly with the intention to kill, to murder, to slaughter, to eviscerate. He struggled to move, tried to open his mouth, but only gasps of pain escaped.**

"I know the feeling." Jiraiya said gruffly as he turned to Iruka who arched an eyebrow at his words. "Orochimaru…was my best friend and learning that he committed all the fucked up shit he did…I've never felt more helpless."

Everyone, even Tsuchi, was silent at his words.

"You should shove a sword so far up his ass that they'll be walking crooked for the rest of their lives and then they won't leave." Naruto told simply as the men flinched and the women grinned at the young teen. "That's what I'll do to Sasuke if he tries to do something stupid like that."

Sasuke paled, remembering his thoughts of betraying Konoha and joining Orochimaru, shivering at Naruto's cold gaze.

Jiraiya and Anko and Tsuchi laughed loudly.

 **Mizuki walked up to the unconscious body of Uzumaki Naruto and gave sharp kick to ribs. Lips curved upwards in a wicked grin, his eyes glinted with a wild look of an animal. Lazily running a finger across the sharp edge of the knife, he debated on where to put the knife. Should he pierce the heart, the core of life? Or the throat? There were also the choices of the spinal column, the lungs, the liver, the jugular veins and subclavian arteries... Argh! Too many choices!**

"Fucking psychopath…" Tsunade bit her thumb, worry filling her heart as she looked at the downed version of her little brother figure.

Naruto who had returned to normal reverted right back to a cold expression as his mind dreamed of bringing the end of Mizuki once again while Anko sighed, realizing this alternate universe just kept fucking her achievements with the brat up.

 **Kneeling down to the prone body, he simply decided to choose a random vital area to pierce. Malicious grin turning more pronounced, he put his palm on the chest of the blonde, steadying the body. The metallic blade glinted in the moonlight. Shooting a final wicked smile to the helpless Iruka, he held the knife high.**

 **"Finally... The Yondaime shall be avenged!"**

Those who knew of Naruto's heritage – Tsunade, Jiraiya and Kakashi- grit their teeth, scowling at the mere thought that the Yondaime Hokage would be pleased at the news of his only son and heir's death.

 **He stabbed downwards.**

 **The sound of the metal cleaving through air filled his ears. Iruka's eyes widened in despair. Even if the kid was** ** _slightly_** **creepy, he was still a child of Konoha! His heart raged, he screamed, he cried. The knife seemed to be going in slow motion... which only heightened his despair. He tried desperately to get up, but the pain overrode anything his soul begged him to do. His eyes screwed shut, heart wrought with insurmountable anguish.**

 **"...W-what...?"**

 **Iruka's eyes opened, unsure of what had caused the traitor such shock, what caused the traitor's voice to tremble. There, with eyes wide and a glacial, impassive,** ** _dull_** **emotion on his face, was Uzumaki Naruto, his hand grasped tightly around the wrist of the traitor. The knife's blade just barely touched the blonde's chest.**

"Oh. Shit." Anko grinned widely now as Naruto managed a smile. "It's time to fuck some shit up, brat!"

"Language, Anko!" Kurenai scolded but smiling as she did so.

"It is time to face the music, traitor!" Sakura growled, punching her fist in the air as she grinned at Naruto who continued to smile.

"Go Naruto!" The genin cheered.

"Teach him what's what boss!" The children cheered.

"Good work brat!" The older generation roared.

 **"Mizuki-sensei... Can I assume that you were intending something hostile with this tool?" Uzumaki Naruto rasped out, his voice void of all emotions.**

"I'm still not pleased with this whole emotionless thing…but…" Tsunade grinned as she ruffled Naruto's hair. "Kick his ass, brat!"

Naruto grinned brightly at her and Tsunade felt her breath leave her lungs at how precious, how innocent and how loving this child looked, a child that could very well be hers by the colour of his hair.

Jiraiya smiled warmly at the woman he loved and the boy he loved like a grandson.

 **Stunned, Mizuki could only stare at Naruto in silence, unable to comprehend the situation. He shook his head to snap himself out of the stunned trance, and roared a hateful cry. Breaking free of the hold, he thrusted the knife downwards once again.**

 **Only to have his face meet the brown, hard dirt of the soil.**

"Ha! Eat the dirt, asshole!" Tenten laughed loudly getting suspicious looks from Lee and Neji and she flushed. "What!? That guy was an asshole when I was in the academy!"

"Ah." The two teens nodded wisely at her words.

 **He struggled to get up, spitting dirt out of his mouth, growling in anger. He turned towards the blonde, enmity glinting in his eyes.**

 **"How did the dirt taste, Mizuki-sensei?" Naruto asked calmly, staring at the fallen form of his ex-teacher slash attempted murderer.**

"I'm sorry but I love how nonchalant he is." Asuma laughed while Naruto grinned at the older man.

"Yeah! Mizuki-baka can't do anything against the boss!" Konohamaru laughed as he hugged Naruto around the middle and Naruto smiled warmly as he ruffled Konohamaru's dark hair while the women, young and mature, cooed at how they looked like older brother and younger brother.

 **It was unnerving, to have those azure orbs gazing into you with no emotion whatsoever. It was as if** ** _his entire soul was laid bare_** **. It chilled him to his bones. It was eerie, it was disconcerting... It made him hesitate. Mizuki felt** ** _fear_** **for the first time since sixteen years ago.**

"Coward." Naruto scoffed, sneering, surprising even Tsuchi. "Even if it means going against an army, a ninja should never show fear." He turned to Kakashi with a grin. "Right, sensei?"

Kakashi eye-smiled as he nodded, ruffling Naruto's hair.

"I used to think he was more like Kushina than his father." Tsunade whispered to Jiraiya with a confused expression.

"I thought that as well, and it is true, to a degree but when he gets angry or annoyed or emotionally invested, he acts like his father's son."

Kakashi, Jiraiya and Tsunade smiled at the boy while Anko grinned and bumped against his shoulder and Naruto smiled at her as she did so, a sense of comradery between the two outcasts.

 **Gritting his teeth, ignoring his gut screaming at him** ** _to get out of the area_** **, he screamed, "Silence! You will not make out of this alive!"**

 **Naruto's eyes narrowed. "So you wish to meet death. Very well. Please pass along my greetings, would you?"**

"I'm sure if this version of you is just really good as sarcastic conversation or you are utterly and completely serious when you speak." Sasuke deadpanned as he looked at his rival who grinned at his words.

"Probably both." He retorted with his eyes gleaming in amusement.

The adults, besides Anko, shook their heads at the two childish rivals.

 **Frothing with rage, Mizuki leaped at the blonde, sputtering spit. "Don't you dare mock me, demon!" His fingers curled into his palm, sending a fist flying.**

 **Lazily side-stepping the pounce, Naruto threw his hand out and grasped the wrist of Mizuki's outstretched arm, before spinning around, launching him towards a tree.**

 **Groaning in pain, Mizuki glared at Naruto hatefully. His mind racing, trying to find a way out of the situation, when his eye caught sight of the scroll beside Naruto. Panicked as he was, he did not think out his next action properly. In hindsight, it was the dumbest move Mizuki could have made.**

Everyone rolled their eyes, even Sakura and Ino.

"Bloody idiot." Tsuchi slapped his forehead, wondering how stupid some mortals could actually be.

 ** _For he forgot the presence of his foe_** **.**

"Which is like, totally, the stupidest thing to do!" Ino huffed as she crossed her arms. "Come on, even I know that!"

Shikamaru and Choji and Asuma smirked as everyone looked at the usually prissy princess in shock as Sakura and Ino fist-pumped which in their eyes was way fucking out of character.

 **Lunging at the scroll, Mizuki's speed surprised Iruka for an instant. In their years of training, he had never witnessed Mizuki moving so fast before. Whether Mizuki had been actively hiding his skills, or whether it was adrenaline, he was unsure.**

 **Mizuki could almost feel victory in his grasp. His hand outstretched, a manic grin on his face. "In the end...!"**

 **Before a feet pushed against his back, pressing down on his center of gravity, sending him to the forest floor once more, stopping him in his tracks.**

 **"You lose."**

 **Mizuki angled his head, capturing the face of Naruto in his peripheral vision. Just when he was so close...!**

 **"Even an** ** _Academy Student_** **know better to turn his back on his enemy. I guess that makes you lower and inferior to one, Mizuki-sensei." Naruto calmly uttered, as if he was discussing about the weather. As if he was not insulting his enemy.**

"HA! HA! HA!" Jiraiya threw his head back, laughing. "FUCKING BURN!" He did however squeak as Tsunade punched him in the stomach.

"There are children here, idiot!"

"Ah! Sorry hime!"

Naruto and Anko look at him with a cruel grin, enjoying his pain causing everyone to back away from the two unstable outcasts.

 **Mizuki scowled at the blonde, his hand moving slowly towards his equipment pouch by his leg. He was a Chunin! He would not be bested by someone who** ** _failed_** **the transition to a genin! His arms swung, launching a kunai towards the passive blonde.**

 **Naruto's arm flashed into motion, capturing the kunai by its hilt, its sharp edge mere millimetres away from his eye.**

 **"That was dangerous, Mizuki-sensei."**

"Okay! I don't want to talk shit, but how the hell is it that an academy student is so damn skilled!?" Kiba growled as he glared at his academy rival Naruto who just yawned as he looked away.

"It's called training, mutt." To Naruto's surprise, Sasuke sneered. "Maybe you should try it once in a while."

"Sasuke! Enough!" Kakashi declared and Sasuke grunted as he looked away, flushing as Naruto grinned brightly at him in gratitude.

"Hn. Whatever."

"Is it just me or has Uchiha been defending the brat every time someone says something bad about him?" Tsunade whispered as she leaned over towards Jiraiya who grinned, pleased that Naruto had such a loyal friend.

"Never would have expected it from an Uchiha." Is all he said.

Tsunade nodded in agreement.

 **Despair. Hopelessness. Two words that summed up Mizuki's state of emotions at that moment of time. Naruto, grasping the kunai in his right hand, held it up high, reminiscent of Mizuki minutes ago.**

 **"Farewell, Mizuki-sensei."**

"Oh shit…is he actually gonna kill him?" Kiba muttered under his breath, unfortunately Shino heard him speak.

"Uzumaki-san may be a good person, but he is a shinobi." He spoke calmly. "It is only reasonable to assume killing is a part of this profession."

"Yeah! But its Naruto!" Kiba pointed out as if that answered every single one of his complaints.

"Bloody mutt…" Naruto and Sasuke rolled their eyes, fist pumping as they caught each other's eyes.

Kiba glared at the two close friends in anger.

"Don't they remind you of us, Nai-chan?" Anko grinned as she stood beside Kurenai who hummed in thought. "The strong and silent Ice Prince and the strong and loud hot-headed commoner, they are a fuckin' mirror image!" She whispered so loudly that Tsunade could hear causing her to roll her eyes as the psychopathic snake summoner.

"Perhaps." Kurenai's lips twitched.

 **"W-wait!" Iruka cried out. Even if Mizuki was a traitor, he is -** ** _was_** **\- still his friend. He could not bear to see him murdered. "W-we should hand him over to the T &I. He might have valuable information!"**

 **That outburst distracted Naruto, his eyes leaving Mizuki for a brief moment. That momentary distraction was more than enough for Mizuki to burst free from Naruto's hold. Palms on the ground, Mizuki** ** _pushed_** **against the floor with all his might.**

"Great job, Iruka." Kakashi said sarcastically, slowly clapping his hands as if to rub insult into the wound.

Iruka grew a depressed cloud over his head as Naruto snickered, Sasuke smirked and Sakura giggled.

"Come on, cheer up, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto laughed as he pats his sensei's back and Iruka looked at him with hope in his eyes. "Everyone fails once in a while!"

It looks as if a heavy weight pushed Iruka down to the floor.

Naruto tilted his head to the side as the Kunoichi young and mature cooed at how adorable he appeared except from Anko who grinned at the gleam in his eyes.

' _Manipulative little bastard'._

 **Naruto jumped backwards and skidded to a stop as he landed, the soles of his feet pressing against the soil of the forest floor. "Iruka-sensei... While I respect your wishes, and am empathetic to your plight, that man is no longer your best friend. He is a traitor to Konohagakure, and is therefore a criminal."**

"Indeed, young Naruto."

Everyone blinked and their eyes widened at the two men standing in the middle of the room while Tsuchi grinned in amusement.

For Hiruzen Sarutobi – the dead Hokage – and Shimura Danzo, one of the most terrifying advisers of Konoha were in the room.

"J-j-jichan!?" Naruto yelled and after a moment of shock, he bounced over to Hiruzen and embraced the old man that laughed lightly as he also embraced the youth, laying a gentle kiss on his golden head before letting him go and Naruto grinned up at him before looking at Tsuchi who was smiling warmly.

"You did this?"

"Yes. I thought that the previous generation would appreciate the other universes." Tsuchi said with a small smile.

"I'm happy sensei is here, but you didn't need to bring…his friend." Jiraiya grunted and Danzo merely gaze him an emotionless stare before Danzo's stare turned to the other Naruto, nodding satisfaction.

"Who are you, jiji?" Naruto asked innocently, tilting his head to the side as he looked upon Danzo.

Danzo was silent before looking at the boy.

"I am Shimura Danzo, young Naruto." He extended his hand. "I was one of the advisors of Sandaime-sama and am now an adviser to Tsunade-sama."

Naruto beamed.

"Cool! When I'm Hokage, you can help me out!"

Those who did trust Danzo which was almost everyone breathed deeply but Danzo smiled lightly to their surprise.

"Oh? You say when, not if."

Naruto arched an eyebrow.

"It is my dream." He said after a moment of silence before smiling with a smile that could only be called disarming. "I become Hokage or I die, there isn't a third option."

Danzo's eyes gleamed with interest.

"And tell me, young Hokage, what do you believe makes a good Hokage?" Danzo wondered and Hiruzen prepared to stop the conversation but said nothing as Naruto hummed in thought, wanting to know the answer.

"Strength."

Hiruzen and Danzo were surprised, for completely different reasons.

"Strength?"

Naruto nodded with a grin.

"The Hokage is the strongest. If the Hokage isn't the strongest, nobody listens and if nobody listens to the Hokage, that's bad."

Danzo smiled a very real smile.

"Indeed, it is, young Naruto."

Tsuchi stepped forward.

"Let's get to the event at hand shall we?"

Hiruzen and Danzo took a seat.

 **Iruka stared at Naruto. Physically, Naruto looked the same. But now... He exuded an aura around him. A regal, imposing and commanding aura that made you** ** _obey_** **. It demanded absolute obedience. It was the aura of a commander, of a general, of a man who had led an army through endless wars to victory. It was the aura of a conqueror. He was an overlord. He was a king. An emperor. A champion. A subjugator. A vanquisher. He was all of these, and yet he was a sixteen-year-old blonde teen.**

"This is what Konoha is." Danzo whispered so only Hiruzen could hear. "This is what our shinobi, our Hokage, should be. Regal. Imposing. Commanding."

Hiruzen arched an eyebrow.

"Are you in favour of Naruto succeeding Tsunade?"

Danzo's gave turned to the current beaming Naruto.

"The one on the screen is definitely worth of the title." He said calmly. "This current one has the ideals, the will but not yet the skill for it. One day he will become a great ruler but for now, he is not ready, Hiruzen."

Hiruzen nodded, for once agreeing with his friend as his mind drifted to the fact that Naruto had very similar ideals to his old friend, something that did not sit well with the Sandaime Hokage.

"Do not tell me you don't find that…enticing." Anko whispered to Kurenai who bit her lips, holding her thighs together as she attempted to calm her hunger, though as Anko's hands gently ran up and down her arms without the knowledge of others, it was getting harder and harder to do.

Unknown to them, Naruto gazed at them, his gaze intense and the smirk on his lips growing at the sight of them.

On the other hand, Sasuke who looked upon this other Naruto, did not know why or how, but he had the urge to submit. He did not know why this feeling came but it seemed that all of a sudden Naruto was in some unreachable place that he could never in a thousand years touched and he growled at this fact, trying to calm his temper.

Sakura just looked between Naruto and Sasuke, each as tense as the other, worried.

 **Eyes closed sorrowfully, Iruka gasped out. "V-very well..."**

 **"D-die, demon!" Mizuki roared, his legs pushing against the forest floor for a final jump, a kunai grasped in both hands. He swung the blades simultaneously, creating two arcs that screamed to slice through anything it came into contact with.**

 **Naruto ducked under the slashes, his fingers curled. He stretched out his hands and grabbed his former teacher by the flak jacket, and threw him to the ground. However, he did not stop there. Curling his fingers into fists, he let loose his fists. A blur of motion, that was all an outsider observer could see, as Naruto repeatedly pummeled Mizuki into the ground, each clash of fists against flesh releasing a 'thud'. Grasping Mizuki by his silver hair, he threw him away, the collision of flesh and soil releasing shrapnel of rocks into the air.**

 **Groaning in pain, Mizuki grasped his chest and coughed out blood. His eyes diluted in fear. His hands shivered. It shook. As his head rose, he saw Naruto slowly sauntering towards him, a kunai in his palm. No... It was a demon, the knife a scythe, here to reap his soul. Each step the demon took towards him, while silent, sent pounding reverberations through his soul. Was he... going to die here?**

 ** _We don't know what kind of people we truly are until the final moments before our_** ** _death._**

Sasuke growled at this as he held his head, cursing Itachi as he remembers that night, the night that his brother said the same thing.

"Sasuke, are you alright?" Naruto asked in concern as he touched Sasuke's shoulder but to his dismay, Sasuke just slapped his hand away.

"I'm alright!"

"Fine!" Naruto growled, crossing his arms. "That's what I get for worrying about you, bloody asshole…" He mumbled under his breath.

Sasuke grunted.

"There it is. Back to normal." Kakashi sighed deeply at Sakura's dismayed whisper as they gazed at the quarrelling best friends.

 **In the face of death, Mizuki's instinct, the urge to** ** _live_** **awoke. He raised his arm, facing the demon with his palm, as if it was a shield. He shakenly cried, "St-stop! I-I have information! A S-rank information of Konoha! Yo-you are the jailer of the Kyubi!"**

"I've got a feeling that information is older than his grandma for this Naruto." Kakashi sighed as he ran a hand through his head.

 **"** ** _And what of it_** **?"**

 **Those four words. Simply uttered, but it instilled unbridled hopelessness. It heightened his fear, his terror. It grasped him like a vase. Chaining him to the ground.**

"Called it! I called it!"

Naruto shook his head at his sensei's antics.

Sasuke scoffed in disgust.

"Sensei. You're being stupid." Sakura deadpanned.

Kakashi fell to the ground, a cloud above his head as he traced circles on the ground, muttering about how 'ungrateful' his team was.

 **He could not move. It oppressed him. The demon continued moving onwards without hesitation, his path clear. Hyperventilating, he grasped for straws, trying to find a way out of his plight.**

 **"I-I-I can teach you jutsus! I-I-I can help you towards your ambition! You dream.. of becoming Hokage... right?" Mizuki shakenly smiled, trembling. "A-any jutsus. Anything..."**

"Maybe if you bargained without pissing your pants!" Anko laughed as she slapped her knew, a laughing spree which Jiraiya joined while both Kurenai and Tsunade gave a satisfied and small smirk to the terrified silver-haired man.

Even Naruto and Sasuke who were still upset with one another shared a cold grin and smirk which showed their satisfaction.

 **At that, Naruto halted his stride. His head was held low, his visage concealed by the shadows of night. Mizuki's smile grew more confident. Hope - that he had quelled the demon's anger - grew.**

"Ho? Maybe you are still as forgiving as in our world." Anko realized, pouting at this fact while even Naruto was confused. He did not think that this other him who seemed to show him true personality that he constantly hid would have time things like forgiveness.

Danzo frowned, not pleased.

 **Only to be extinguished a second later.**

Everyone, even Danzo, breathed a sigh of relief.

 **"** ** _My dream? You dare to presume my dream to be something... so small?_** **"**

"Th-That's what made you stop?" Hiruzen wondered, his eyes wide.

Naruto just shrugged, wondering what it meant by saying that dream was small.

Danzo's eyes narrowed.

Hokage? Small? How dare this boy consider this? How dare he call the thing that Danzo had fought for his whole life small?

Tsunade and Jiraiya leaned forward, incredibly interested.

 **The demon's gait rekindled once again. Unbridled trepidation enveloped his entire being.**

 **The demon's footsteps stopped. Trembling, Mizuki rose his head. It stopped, for it had already reached its goal.**

 **"Pl-please spare me..." A weak voice whispered, wrought with despair.**

"Wrong thing to say, buddy boy!" Anko cheered as she punched the air with Sakura and Ino and even Tenten joining her as they danced, singing what she just said.

"Wrong thing to say, buddy boy~!" Sakura sung.

"Wrong thing! Wrong thing!" Ino and Tenten sung.

"WRONG THING TO SAY, BUDDY BOY~!" All sung in unison making the rest of the room save Naruto who joined in either slap their forehead or shake their head.

 **"It is better to die with pride, than to live without honour." That sharp voice without emotions, it slaughtered hope and instilled the darkest emotions. "Do not grieve, for your death will be the beginning of the Devil King of the Sixth Heaven's conquest. It will not…be in vain."**

"That alias…how do you know of it?" Hiruzen and Danzo demanded at once, looking at the boy.

"Calm down." Tsunade told them sternly as they leaned back. "I…will explain how he knows the alias of Oda Nobunaga."

Danzo and Hiruzen shivered at the mere mention of that beast of a man that either their sensei feared.

"In this other universe, when Naruto opened the Scroll of Sealing, along with techniques, he found a symbol which bore the memories of Oda Nobunaga." She sighed deeply. "He consumed those memories and…"

Hiruzen and Danzo looked at the innocent young man in awe.

"…He has become the reincarnation of the Devil King of the Sixth Heaven." They whispered in horror before turning as quiet as the grave, a grave they would soon join if these surprises continued.

"Am I the only one who finds the other brat incredibly fucking hot?" Anko whispered as she licked her lips. "I would like him to _conquer_ me!" She gave her best friend a lusty grin as Kurenai flushed.

"Anko!" She shouted a whisper to her friend.

Anko just grinned as she kissed Kurenai's cheek as the red-eyed woman attempted to contain her lustful thoughts of the reincarnation of Oda Nobunaga.

 **A glint of metal shined in the air.**

 **"And let me educate you on my dream before you meet the Shinigami." Naruto whispered, his tone void of emotions.**

Everyone, even the more reserved such as Sasuke and Neji, leaned forward, interested to see the dream that made Naruto consider being Hokage _small._

 **"** ** _My dream... no, my ambition. It is to conquer the entire continent, and unite it under a single banner. I will form an empire that defies the gods themselves!_** **"**

 **The metallic shine plunged downwards.**

 **A spurt of blood arced through the air.**

 **A dull scream was heard, before it was drowned by the thud of a heavy object colliding with the floor.**

Silence. Complete and utter silence.

"ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE!?"

Well, silence could not exist when Senju Tsunade exploded.

Naruto himself was not as surprised. It was a thought that he had, in truth. Once he became Hokage, to form the world into a single society, but to think that his other self actually put this plan in action…

"Calm down, Tsunade." Jiraiya said but he was just as stunned as his teammate and more than a little worried.

"It is the other me, remember." Naruto said patiently and Tsunade growled as she paced up and down, angry and impatient.

"AGH!" She snarled as she punched the wall, but unfortunately for her, there was no damage.

Tsuchi just whistled innocently.

Danzo, meanwhile, looked at Naruto as if he was his long lost grandson.

' _The…world? How…amazing. A child…a child that has not even reached his twentieth day of birth…has such ambitions for our home…our people!'_

"Naruto…tell me this is solely the plan of your other." Hiruzen said gently. "Tell me you had no such thoughts."

Danzo's eyes narrowed, hoping for the answer opposite of what Hiruzen wanted.

Naruto grinned brightly.

"Why not? It'd be cool! The whole world together!" He laughed childishly as if he was joking, but Danzo could see the truth, could see the cunning and the ambition in his eyes, so he smiled.

The others smiled, fooled by his mask, save for Sasuke who looked at the cunning gleam and he glared.

' _Dobe…you…are…insane. I thought it was I with an ego but your ego is much greater, you seek the whole world to fall at your feet…I see now!'_ Sasuke leaned on the wall, crossing his arms. ' _I finally understand now, Naruto. You do not seek to surpass this man or that man. You seek to surpass everything and stand atop even the world itself.'_

Sasuke shook his head, refusing to enter this conversation.

Tsuchi almost laughed at how well Naruto dealt with the situation. Those who believed that Naruto did not have the cunning or ambition for this such as Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kiba, Tenten, Rock Lee, Gai, Asuma, Choji, Hiruzen and Kakashi were happy to believe while those that knew his actually intentions such as Shino, Danzo, Sasuke, Hinata, Kurenai, Anko, Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi were too loyal or respectful or fearful of his ambitions to say anything.

"Well, that is this world done, for now." Tsuchi declared, smirking as many of them looked to protest.

"Why can't we see more, Tsuchi-san?" Danzo, of all people, wondered.

Tsuchi nodded as he faced him.

"The problem is, many of these alternate realities, the Gods that rule them can freeze and unfreeze them as we please and if the world is still frozen, I cannot show you it because the events of that world have not yet happened."

Danzo nodded his understanding as he sat down.

"Well, now what?" Tsunade wondered, grumpy at the story of a very cruel and dark Naruto that they just watched.

Tsuchi grinned widely.

"Now, guys, it is time for the second world!"

Without waiting, he clicked his fingers.

"Let's go, Naruto!"

Grinning, Naruto placed his hand on the sphere and images once again begin to appear, creating a clip.

It was time for another adventure; their second adventure!


	2. World 1: Nurarihyon - Chapter 1 - Part 1

**Make sure to check out the original story written by RESTIA -** **s/10013441/1/Nurarihyon**

Naruto, and the rest of the people in the room, froze as just before Naruto placed his hand on the stone, a group of people appeared.

A legendary group of people.

"Baa-chan!?" Uzumaki Mito grinned brightly at her granddaughter.

"Nidaime-sama?" Senju Tobirama merely nodded his head, his expression serious.

"Is that the Shodai?" Kiba whispered as he looked at Senju Hashirama who grinned widely as he waved at the younger shinobi.

"M-Madara-sama, Izuna-sama?" Sasuke murmured as he caught sight of Uchiha Madara who leaned against the wall, his arms crossed, as he ignored everyone and Uchiha Izuna who just smirked at his older brother.

Tsunade snapped her head to the sweating God.

"You are fucking insane!"

"Tsunade! Language!" Mito slapped before Tsuchi could come up with some reason for bringing the four most powerful people in history here.

Tsunade meekly shut her mouth.

"Is there a reason that they are here, Tsuchi-san?" Hiruzen asked, flinching as Tobirama gave him a harsh stare. "Not that I am not pleased to see you, Tobirama-sensei."

"Aniue wouldn't shut up." Tobirama told his student. "With the help of Mito, he forced even Madara to come."

Madara scoffed as he glared at Hashirama who grinned.

"We-well…if Tsuchi-san managed to bring Sandaime-sama, it is no surprise he did the same with them." Kurenai said reasonably as the others nodded.

"Just get the thing started already." Madara and Tobirama snapped before the two men glared at one another, lightning dancing between their eyes while Hashirama and Izuna rolled their eyes at their respective immature brothers.

Tsuchi nodded at Naruto who grinned and placed his hand on the stone and the images began to appear.

Thus, everyone was forced to pay attention, though the tension never left the room with some of the most powerful people alive inside.

 **Humans are bound by what they see, what they perceive as natural, and cling to what they know and understand. They then call this "reality". But knowledge, understanding and perception are all subjective and ambiguous.**

"Unfortunate." Madara said calmly as everyone turned to him. "But true."

"What Madara means to say is…" Hashirama smiled uneasily. "…is that many people, mostly civilians, cannot understand anything that is outside of what they might consider 'true' and 'real' which is a danger to shinobi, but to civilians, it is very common." Hashirama explained to the younger generation who listened intently.

"I know what I mean to say, idiot." Madara grunted as he turned away while Hashirama grinned and Tobirama glared at the Uchiha ancestor while Izuna glared at his rival for glaring at his brother.

"So, it is a hereditary thing." Jiraiya mumbled as he looked between Naruto and Sasuke, Madara and Hashirama, Tobirama and Izuna.

Tsunade rolled her eyes, nodding to her teammate.

 **What can be called "true" or "realistic"?**

"In this world, only bonds can be called the truth." Hashirama said, sharing a grin with Naruto who agreed, though Naruto and Hashirama glared at Sasuke and Madara as the two Uchiha scoffed.

"Idiot…" Sasuke and Madara grumbled under their breaths.

"Oi teme/Madara!" The Hokage and Hokage to be shouted.

The Uchiha ignored them while everyone else looked at the exchange in bemusement at how similar the pairs were to one another.

 **There is no universal answer.**

All the elder ninja nodded sagely while the younger were either disinterested, confused, or annoyed at their elder's lectures.

 **One man's reality could be another man's illusion.**

 **In a world where lies and deception are the shadows that shapes the world, what one man calls "reality" can simply be a mirage. All humans live with assumptions that they believe to be fact, with the vague concept they deem "logical", "rational", "scientific".**

 **Their world, shaped by their beliefs, molded by their close-mindedness, is enclosed, small,** ** _tiny._**

"I get where you are coming from…" Kakashi said hesitantly. "…but did the creator of that universe have to make humans seem so _stupid_?"

Madara gave him an unimpressed stare but said nothing and Kakashi bristled, knowing he would say something if he did not think that the man would crush him like a bug.

"Humans are stupid very often, are we not?" Danzo wondered curiously. "How many times have entire civilizations fell because of the arrogance or the pride of humanity? How many times has our narrow minded nature destroyed innocents on the thousands?"

Everyone looked at the warmonger in shock at the fact that he had such sentiments save Tobirama who knew his student's true nature.

Contrary to popular belief, Danzo did not seek death and destruction. In fact, Danzo was a creature of order, a man that would do all in his power to bring order, even if that meant ruining the lives of thousands as he did so and for that many regarded him as cruel, and perhaps he was or maybe he just did what needed to be done, Tobirama couldn't say since he wasn't sure what Danzo had done since his – Danzo's teacher's – death.

 **Bounded by science, shackled by logic, humanity in the twenty-first century have evolved and gained so much, and yet have lost so much in the process. Improving their technology, advancing forwards to what they believe to be a brighter future, what have mankind lost in the process?**

"Twenty-one centuries…over two thousand years." Jiraiya's eyes widened at the mere thought of it. "In that world, humanity have strived for two thousand bloody years."

"It seems their advancements are leagues above ours, but in the process of this have lost something that should never be lost." Mito commented sadly. "Though I do wonder what exactly that is."

"By the fact that it speaks of science, probably nature." Naruto shrugged, as Jiraiya gave his usually less intelligent apprentice a look as he deduced the situation with perfect calm.

Tobirama eyed the young man with interest.

"How do you figure that, Uzumaki-san?"

Mito eyed her descendant with a warm smile.

Naruto shrugged, saying nothing causing the generation of the Shodai Hokage to give the young Uzumaki a worried look.

 **Humanity have lost the ability to connect with the environment. Frivolously and flippantly expanding their urban settlements, mankind have abused their power to wreak havoc and destruction among the natural environment, polluting the seas and the skies, all for the sake of "mankind's future".**

"Disgusting." Hashirama and Jiraiya – both Sages – shook their heads at the mere thought of such a world.

"Such is the greed of humanity." Danzo and Madara both shook their heads, though both ruthless and power-hungry in their own right, there was a difference between seeking power for peace than seeking power for power's sake.

"Progress is a double edged sword." Shino his voice quiet but so very loud. "On one hand, humanity benefits from it but the natural world is burned by it."

"Well said, Aburame-san." Mito smiled brightly at the child, glad that at least one person besides Naruto of the younger generation understood this.

Jiraiya himself sighed. His relationship with Orochimaru could be called the relationship between human progress and nature. Orochimaru was human progress, always seeking better and greater things while Jiraiya was like nature, stagnant but caring for the world that was gifted to them.

It was interesting to think about.

 **It is no wonder the Earth, the world is flooded with malice, malevolence and enmity.**

"Earth?" Hiruzen arched an eyebrow as his gaze turned to Tsuchi who had been silent for the last hour. "What is that?"

"Oh. Right. Your era doesn't know." Tsuchi shook his head. "Well, you may or may not know this, but your world which is called Earth, is a planet. One of the many planets throughout the universe but one of the only planets with life."

Everyone whispered in awe at this fact.

"Outstanding." Tobirama and Hashirama murmured. "To think that this world is so much larger than the Elemental Nations…."

Tsuchi grinned cheekily.

"Much _much_ larger, my friends."

 **Humanity have also developed a tendency to limit their horizons.**

 **Forsaking all their ancestors once believed in, labelling the gods, deities like Zeus and Amaterasu, as "myths to explain lightning and the rise and setting of the sun in the past", calling it primitive nonsense, mankind believes they have advanced so far with their technology.**

 **They became judgmental, close-minded, and refuse to accept anything else other than science as "truth". They call the myths "supernatural", and they live in their "natural" world.**

"Preposterous." Hiruzen shook his head at the mere _thought_ that anyone could ever forsake their belief of the deities. Though shinobi did not believe in many Gods, they at least had belief in Kami and Yami and the Shinigami.

"For you, it is so." Tsuchi said calmly. "But for others, for people of the future, it is not so and in fact, they would consider you preposterous for believing Gods exist."

None, even the younger generation, could nor wrap their head around it.

"This world has gone fucking insane, is what." Anko whispered to Naruto who grinned, nodding in agreement.

 **They have lost the ability to** ** _see_** **.**

 **They have lost the ability to** ** _hear_** **.**

 **They have lost the ability to** ** _perceive_** **.**

"That's what happens when they allow 'technology' to rule them." Izuna said, disgusted with the future. "If you do not use your mind, it is sure to rust like any old kunai."

Tobirama reluctantly agreed with his rival as he nodded.

Hashirama and Madara exchanged a surprised glance at the fact that their brothers were agreeing for the first time and they were not sure whether to be glad or terrified at this new development.

Mito just shook her head at her husband and his best friend, wondering if they could be any stupider before her gaze turned warm as her eyes find Naruto. He was so precious, this son of her dear Kushina-chan though she felt sadness that he went through the same sorrow as her and his mother.

Damn Kyubi!

 **As a result, gods, angels, demons, devils, creatures of all supernatural origins, beings from all sorts of myths and religions became invisible to the average mortal.**

Everyone turned silent save Naruto who grinned widely as he bounced over towards Tsuchi like a monkey who saw a particularly delicious banana.

"Is this real?" He asked in excitement. "Do they already exist?" He asked as he laughed now, bouncing up and down. "Man! This is so cool!"

Tsuchi sighed as he held Naruto by the shoulders as Naruto arched an eyebrow, calming down as the God's brows furrowed.

"Yes. They do exist but not in your universe."

Naruto deflated like a popped balloon.

"Oh. That's so unfair!" He whined like a three-year-old child that wasn't given the ice cream he wanted.

Sasuke and Sakura and Kakashi rolled their eyes at their hot-headed and more than a little childish teammate.

Mito just smiled, glad to see how much he took after Kushina-chan.

Meanwhile, Danzo observed in interested, intrigued to learn that gods and demons and devils actually did, in fact, exist but it was too bad that they didn't exist in this dimension.

They would have been so _very_ useful.

 **Humanity willfully blinded themselves, so as to continue deluding themselves in a fantasy where their "reality" is "true".**

 **Humans fear what they cannot understand. As a result, they rush to give a "logical" and "scientific" explanation for everything. For there is nothing "irrational" and "illogical" in the world.**

 **As a result, myths became myths and religions became religions. They are fictional, false,** ** _illogical_** **.**

"Because accepting something that does not go their way is smarter." Madara rolled his eyes, disgusted with the humans of this other world.

Hashirama, for once, agreed with his rival and best friend.

Surprisingly, Sasuke and Naruto looked as disgusting as their past lives, not that they knew Hashirama and Madara were their past lives.

"I'm starting to get freaked out how similar they all are." Kiba whispered to Shikamaru and Choji who agreed with a lazy nod and a big smile.

"It's troublesome."

Choji said nothing as he continued to eat his chips.

 **But they are very real. They exist. Angels, demons, devils, dragons... they exist, and they live. There are a myriad of legendary creatures straight from myths, folktales, lores and religions of all kinds, from all cultures that coexist in the world today.**

 **And among the thousands of "illogical" creatures that inhabit the Earth today, there is one single group of creatures which stands at the top in sheer chaotic irrationality. Being a very broad category, comprising of creatures which ranged eclectically from the malevolent to the mischievous, these creatures brought fear, instilled terror and created awe in the night.**

 **From animal spirits to demonic trees, from possessed tea-pots to the undead, these creatures varied from each other drastically in appearances, nature and powers. They were youkais, creatures that instilled fear, inspired awe, created terror, lorded admiration.**

 **In the past, when humans still believed in the supernatural, humans feared youkais, for they were a "mysterious apparition", an "unknown calamity", an "unaccountable phenomena". Unscientific and hence fictional, these creatures were an aberration to the humans' "logical" world.**

 **And the sole youkai who stood at the helm and led the tumultuous horde of demons was given the title Lord of Pandemonium, ruler of all monsters, goblins and spirits, master of fear and terror, demon king of Kyoto, King of the North Star.**

 **The humans also had another title for him... They called him...**

 **Nurarihyon.**

"I will bet any amount of money that Naruto is Nurarihyon in this other world." Kiba pulled out some notes of money. "Anyone willing?"

"Nurarihyon. A yokai that steals and pranks." Shikamaru rolled his head. "It is fucking obvious that it is Naruto."

Naruto just grinned, proud to see that his other was some cool Yokai Lord.

"Hn." Sasuke scoffed, incredibly jealous as he slapped money on the table. "I bet that its isn't the dobe!"

"Whatever! Your loss!" Kiba grinned as he and Sasuke shook hands while Naruto glared at his rival, muttering about 'asshole Uchiha's' while Tobirama nodded proudly at the young Uzumaki's words.

Hashirama shook his head at his immature brother while Madara and Izuna glared at the younger Senju brother.

 **Mt. Hiei**

 **Mt. Hiei. A mountain to the northeast of Kyoto, lying on the border between the Kyoto and Shiga prefectures of Japan, this mountain had a famous history and was well-known to be the subject of a large amount of folktales in Japan over the ages. It was also once thought to have been the house to the gods and demons of the Shinto religion.**

"What a beautiful mountain, filled with history." Hiruzen murmured, taking in the sight of the breathtaking sight of Mt. Hiei.

Danzo rolled his eyes at what his friend noticed.

"Japan? What in this youthful world is that?" Gai wondered as he looked over to Tsuchi who shook his head as he was lost in thought.

"Japan is one of the many nations of Earth." He explained calmly. "And Kyoto is the capital city of Japan."

Everyone nodded in understanding as they all 'ah'd'.

 **It is on this mountain where our story begins.**

"Fucking finally!" Anko cheered as she punched her hand into the air, though she squeaked when Kurenai slapped the back of her head and as she turned to her friend with exaggerated teary eyes, she flinched at Kurenai's annoyed glare.

"I. Said. Language." Kurenai said through pursed lips. "Anko."

Anko flinched again as she faced forward, refusing to look at her friend's glare of doom while she glared at Naruto who was grinning cheekily, and she smiled as Kurenai slapped the back of his head for his efforts.

"You two, Naruto. Stop it." Kurenai told him primly.

Naruto pouted as he crossed his arms and Anko grinned at his back, amused beyond belief at how childish he could act at the drop of a hat and then become one of the most serious young men she knew.

 **Under the pale creamy disc that was the moon, under the jet black sea that was the sky, two individuals stood at the peak of Mt. Hiei, their clothes fluttering in the mild breeze, the wind gently tussling with their hair.**

"Story either starts with a fight or serious conversation." Tsuchi said, grinning. "Anyone willing to bet on it?"

He was not disappointed.

"Fight!" Naruto and Anko cheered as they slapped money on the table, high-fiving as they sat back down.

"Conversation." Kurenai and Hinata said more quietly, gently placing their own money on top of Naruto and Anko's money.

"Well, let's see, shall we?"

Tsuchi grinned as everyone turned around.

 **The first individual was a man that appeared to be eighteen years of age to the human eye. Through closer inspection, this individual was a handsome and intense fellow with unkempt dirty blonde hair that seemed to spike all over the place and defy gravity, with eyes a shade of azure blue that resembled the seas and the skies.**

 **Donning a red leather cloak with designs of black flames sewed on the hemline, with a design of what appeared to be a spiral with a pointed edge on the back, over a black kimono, and wearing a geta. Fastened to his hips was a beautiful blade, the blade with the kanji characters for** ** _Kurama_** **emblazoned within its steel. With a hilt of crimson red, with a circular handguard, it was sheathed in a scabbard painted the red of blood. The most unique feature this individual possessed were three lines chiseled on each cheek on his face, which looked similar to whiskers from a cat... or a fox.**

 **Even if he looked deceptively human, he exuded a curious aura of power, of strength, of charisma, one that belied his existence as one that lied outside the boundaries of all human knowledge, wisdom and power.**

"It's obvious that is Naruto…but…" Ino flushed as she looked at the _hunky_ version of the blonde Jinchuriki.

Sakura and Hinata were no better as their faces were redder than Mito's hair and while Ino, Sakura and Hinata were flushing, Anko was licking her lips and Kurenai was trying to remain aloof though the intensity of her eyes showed her true feeling.

Mito and Tsunade were just smirking at the girls.

The men, save Jiraiya who was grinning, rolled their eyes, secretly jealous of the attention he was receiving.

Naruto, on the other hand, laughed like the fox he resembled, though he and Anko pouted as Kurenai and Hinata took the money placed on the table as the winners of the bet.

 **Appearing as a beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure, the second individual was a vixen that truly exemplified and defined the words** ** _femme fatale_** **.**

 **With long and wavy golden blonde hair that reach down to the knees, with blank eyes of amber honey that shone with emotions, with a skin the tone of alabaster, of milk, clad in a shrine maiden** ** _hakama_** **, calling this individual beautiful would be an insult. The most curious and noticeable features the woman carried would be the beautiful and furry fox-like ears of the same color as her hair that lied on top of her head, and the nine unusual golden brown tails with white tips that whipped through the air. Her body as whole seemed to be designed to be translucent, to resonate all of her separate features into a being of ephemeral beauty.**

 **Hers was an existence that lied outside the boundaries of all human knowledge, wisdom, beauty.**

"Oh…my…god." Tsunade whispered, shocked at how unfairly beautiful the blonde haired woman was.

Jiraiya and Kakashi had already flown back with a nosebleed while Tobirama and Izuna held their nose in case the same happened to them and Hashirama and Madara stiffened, saying nothing as Mito eyed them with disdain.

"Wow! She's real pretty! Don't ya think, Sakura-chan!?" Naruto grinned brightly at the awed girl who nodded hesitantly.

"Y-Yes she is."

' _She is a bloody bombshell! Shannaro!_ '

To Sakura and Ino's dismay, even Sasuke was flushing slightly, trying to avert his eyes from what was going while Hinata looked dismayed at Naruto's compliment of the beautiful fox woman.

' _Naruto-kun…does he like her?_

"Wouldn't mind turning lesbo for her, would ya?" Anko grinned at Kurenai who despite herself could find herself agreeing with her horny friend.

Anko laughed, deep and husky, a woman's laugh.

 **For they were yokai.**

"Oh? You don't say?" Madara rolled his eyes. "Because the tails were not obvious enough for that."

"Aniue…" Izuna sighed, running his hands through his hair.

Madara ignored his brother's plea for him to be more patient. Sighing, Izuna turned back to the footage to continue to watch alongside everyone else.

 **The man stood at the edge of the cliff, a tinge of vacancy in his eyes as he gazed at the distant horizons, his vision piercing through the thick veil of mist and fog to the treacherous and rocky terrains around him.**

 **The woman stood at the back, silent, patient, waiting.**

"This Naruto is different from your or the previous one." Shino commented, nodding towards Naruto who merely tilted his head, curious on what his other was thinking.

"We still don't know it's the dobe!" Sasuke protested, though everyone ignored him, even his own ancestors.

 **"...It is slightly unfortunate that it is mid-autumn.", The man spoke, his voice flat, monotonous, concealing any emotions he might be feeling. "Were it spring, we could have enjoyed the beautiful blooming flowers."**

"You…enjoy flowers, Naruto?" Ino wondered, looking at Naruto in a new light as Naruto flushed lightly.

"Well, not flowers in particular." Naruto told her as she arched an eyebrow. "I've enjoyed gardening since my childhood, so anything that can be classified as a plant, I guess."

Ino's eyes widened as she eyed Naruto.

"I didn't know that."

Hiruzen smiled at the blonde girl.

"Yes. Naruto-kun would spend hours gardening on his own time." Hiruzen told the girl, his smile warm.

"That is no surprise." Ino, and everyone else who was surprised which mostly consisted of the genin, turned to Mito who smiled. "Every Uzumaki in history has been known to have a passion for gardening."

Naruto arched an eyebrow.

"Every Uzumaki in history? That sounds like there was more before me."

Mito arched an eyebrow and turned to Hiruzen who fidgeted in his spot.

"Of course there was." She said sternly. "The Uzumaki Clan, before their destruction, were one of the most powerful in the Warring States Period."

The genin's eyes widened.

"The…Uzumaki…Clan?" Sasuke said through gritted teeth, annoyed that Naruto had something else that made him even greater. It was the one thing he had over his rival, the fact that he was of higher blood but now…

"Your father must have been a fool, boy." Madara said, looking at Sasuke as Sasuke glared at him. "To think that he did not teach his own son of one of our greatest rivals."

Mito glared at Hiruzen before turning to everyone.

"The Uzumaki Clan were feared for their abilities in Fuinjutsu. A very rare and powerful ninja art and you, Naruto-kun, like me, are of the Uzumaki Clan."

Naruto eyes widened as he froze.

"You…"

Mito smiled warmly.

"Yes, Naruto-kun. We are family. To be exact, I am your great-great-aunt."

Naruto was silent for an entire minute before…

"Baa-chan!"

Mito laughed brightly as she caught the bundle of joy and softly embraced him as his arms tightened around her. Her smile turned soft as she realized he was crying into her shirt and so she turned to the others.

"You continue. We will be back in a moment."

Without another word, she disappeared into the other room.

"Well…" Tsuchi trailed off before grinning and looking back towards the footage as everyone continued watching, deciding to let them talk as family.

 **The women held a red maple leaf to her lips, her tails swishing to and fro as she softly replied, "Autumn has its own appeal. And now, I am here with you, in the autumn. That alone... is more than I can ask for."**

"Oho? This woman is Naruto's…" Jiraiya squeaked as Tsunade punched him in the stomach when he showed his pinkie finger.

Anko, Sakura and Hinata pursed their lips, wondering what this feeling in their chests was, this feeling like a fire burning in their hearts.

"I never thought that I would see the day that Naruto-kun would be involved in a relationship with a woman." Hiruzen said reluctantly, wondering how old Naruto was in this world.

"Children grow up quickly, Saru." Tobirama said, smirking at his student. "Though it is a surprise to see that little brat so grown up and with a woman of his own."

Hashirama merely smiled gently, glad to see the previous generation growing.

Tsunade, on the other hand, narrowed her eyes.

' _That hussy better not upset the brat…'_

 **"You endured my absence... thinking of that?" The man replied, his voice audible even over the harsh winds.**

 **The vixen merely smiled, her silence enough of an answer to the question.**

"Do you think…?" Tsunade trailed off, looking at Jiraiya who gave a perverted grin causing her to growl as she slapped his shoulder.

 **"I see... It has been tough on you, leading Kyoto, our capital, in my absence." The man stated emphatically, his voice melancholic with sorrow. "I must apologize, and once again thank you for your loyal service... Yasaka."**

"So, he is the ruler of this Japan?" Hashirama wondered, looking towards Tsuchi who seemed surprised before shaking head.

"No." He told the man that arched his eyebrow in confusion. "It is more like he is the ruler of the yokai of Japan."

"Ah." Hashirama nodded in understanding.

"It seems the Uzumaki boy has an…intimate relationship with the woman." Madara commented, almost smirking as the genin Kunoichi fidgeted, a hint of envy in their eyes while the purple-haired woman called Anko grinned widely.

Hashirama and Hiruzen laughed nervously while Danzo, Tobirama and Izuna scoffed at the mere thought of a ruler apologizing to his servant.

 **"...I merely did what was natural." Yasaka commented, while tilting her head to stare at the boundless sky above. It was true, after all, to her, loyally serving the man in front of her was as natural as breathing, as instinctive as eating, as visceral as drinking. "Yes, I merely did what was natural as one of your attendants... Naruto-sama."**

"He is a good leader." Danzo said abruptly. "And she a good soldier." He said while Hiruzen hesitantly agreed with his rival and old friend, though not surprised. Naruto, no matter which world he belonged to, had something about him that inspired loyalty, even more so than his own father had.

"I can't blame her." Anko smirked as she whispered this to Kurenai who nodded absent-mindedly before realizing what she was doing and flushing darkly causing Anko to laugh as her friend glared at her.

"Uzumaki Naruto will be a good Hokage." Hashirama said with a smile as Tobirama agreed with a stern nod.

 **The now-named Naruto sighed, but refrained from commenting. Yasaka's lips crawled up in an amused smile as she heard the irritated sigh. Naruto's dislike for suffixes was almost legendary to his subordinates. She found Naruto's adverse reaction to formalities amusing.**

"Well, this one seems much more similar to our Naruto." Jiraiya grinned while Tsunade smiled gently, glad that it wasn't a Naruto as dark as the previous one. In fact, this Naruto was much humbler than their own. Their Naruto would eat up the fact that he was being called 'Naruto-sama'.

That little brat.

"Look how cool I look, Baa-chan!"

Speaking of the devil…

Tsunade turned around to see her grandmother Mito smiled gently down at the beaming younger Uzumaki as they walked back into the room.

"Oh, your back, Mito?" Tobirama asked, arching an eyebrow.

Mito wore a grin that looked the very image of Naruto's own.

"Naruto-chan and I just had some things to speak on."

Naruto and Mito exchanged identical grins as Hashirama and Tobirama arched an eyebrow at them.

[A few moments ago]

"So, you didn't know there was an Uzumaki Clan, Naruto-chan?" Mito asked as the two sat in the room a few feet away from the rest were.

Naruto shook his head, looking at her as if he could not believe that he actually had family.

"Are you remember my family?" He asked, his eyes so lonely and innocent that Mito had to urge to charge back in there and ring Hiruzen by the neck. Instead, she smiled and smoothed back his hair and kissed his forehead gently.

"I am." She smiled bright instead. "I am your great-great auntie." She told him as Naruto looked at her in wonder. "Your mother was my great niece."

Naruto's eyes practically _shined._

"Kaa-san? You knew my mother?" He stood up, hopping in his spot. "Who is she? Is she cool? Is she pretty?"

Mito smiled sadly as she held him by the shoulders.

"Your mother, when I knew her, was an amazing woman." She said and Naruto sat down, impatient to hear about the woman who birthed him. "Well, an amazing child." She giggled at his confused expression. "When I died, your mother was still in her teens, thus I do not know who your father is." Mito told him, truthful.

Mito knew that Hiruzen knew the boy's father and so did Tsuchi, but she knew both men would refuse to tell them and Naruto would be heartbroken, so Mito hadn't brought the subject up.

Naruto seemed disappointed.

"That's bad but still! You know my mother, right?" Naruto beamed and Mito looked at him wondered and awe.

 _He truly is your son, isn't he, Kushina-chan?_

"Your mother's name was Uzumaki Kushina." She told him and enjoyed the expression of wonder and joy on his face. "She was fierce and hot-headed and beautiful. She was kind and humble and honourable. You take after your mother, Naruto-chan." She said gently and her eyes warmed as the boy flushed slightly at the praise.

Naruto looked at her when Mito held his face in her hands, looking into his eyes with love and warmth.

"Naruto, there are many things I can tell you about Kushina, but there is one thing I want you to never forget about, do you understand?" She asked sternly, her eyes intense and her face hard.

Naruto looked at her in wonder as he nodded timidly.

"Uzumaki Kushina, my niece, your mother, loved you more than anything else in this world. She would burn and destroy the world if it meant that you were safe and happy, never forget that."

Naruto nodded vigorously with unshed tears in his eyes.

"Now, take a seat, let's talk about your mother." Mito said gently as she let him go and pat the seat beside her.

Grinning, Naruto joined her.

The two Uzumaki would spent the next hour talking about Uzumaki Kushina, the second Jinchuriki of the Kyubi no Kitsune, the grandniece of Uzumaki Mito, the wife of Namikaze Minato and the mother of Uzumaki Naruto, the Child of Prophecy before they would return to view the alternate universes of Uzumaki Naruto and his lives.

[Back to current time]

Ignoring the two beaming Uzumaki's, everyone turned their eyes back to the footage that was being shown.

 **Naruto then closed his eyes as he listened to the gentle humming of the wind, a small smile on his face.**

 **"Yasaka, was that previous youkai a herald?"**

 **Yasaka demurely smiled, as she replied with, "Yes. He brought a message regarding the situation in the joint Gremory-Sitri territory in the Human World. Kokabiel is attempting to start another war between the Three Factions. Just as you predicted... Naruto-sama."**

The jovial atmosphere in the room dissipated and a tense silence echoed throughout the room.

"Even in separate worlds, human's penchant for war does not end." Hashirama shook his head solemnly, as Hiruzen's eyes clouded in similar tiredness to his late sensei.

"Humanity covet love and peace more than any species in the world." Uchiha Madara said calmly as everyone listened to the ancient Uchiha, either too scared or too respectful of the man to interrupt him. "Yet, the selfish desire of maintaining the peace causes wars and hatred is born to protect love." His eyes were hard now.

"That is why war will never end, even in that world."

"Madara-san speaks the truth." Danzo said grimly. "If peace and prosperity is to be found, war is a necessary evil."

"War is never necessary." Hashirama said stubbornly with Hiruzen nodding in agreement.

Izuna and Tobirama sighed, wishing their brothers had not started this ever existing argument between the two of them.

"I…"

Madara and Hashirama turned their gaze to Naruto who was flushing and Mito who smiled at him in encouragement.

"Go on, Naruto-chan. Tell us what you think."

Hashirama and even Madara nodded in support.

"I think it is better to wage war than to trust in a false peace where five great superpowers constantly have skirmishes against one another and betray one another." Naruto's eyes hardened now.

Hashirama shook his head as Madara gave a victorious grin.

"…however, I also think it is foolish to start war for no reason because war is expensive, for all parties involved."

Everyone looked at Naruto in surprised.

"What? I can be smart!" He said indignantly as he glared at everyone who turned away from him sheepishly.

"The boy speaks truth." Danzo said after a moment of considering. "War and peace, no matter the time, will exist. There cannot be one without the other. Peace is needed to maintain stability of economy. War is needed to maintain the might and progression of civilization."

Some looked to argue, some looked to agree but nobody said anything as they turned towards the footage.

 **At that, Naruto looked over his shoulders, his eyes glinting with amusement.**

 **"That warmonger, trying to reignite the sparks of war? Haha, well, we can't let that happen, can we?"**

 **"...So you are going?"**

 **"Of course.", Naruto paused, his eyes drinking in the sight of the distant horizons.**

 **"Another war... would not be beneficial to the Three Factions, and to us as well. After all, they are fighting on** ** _our_** **territory,** ** _our_** **land. It is time to show the world why we yokai are to be feared!"**

"The Three Factions? What is that?" Shikamaru wondered as he looked towards Tsuchi.

"The Three Factions; the Devils, the Angels and the Fallen Angels. Each are enemies but also coexist with one another." Tsuchi explained to them.

"They are of similar nature to the Five Nations, then." Hiruzen realized, humming in thought.

Tsuchi gave him a soundless nod.

"Then, Uzumaki-san is not part of these factions?" Danzo wondered, looking at Tsuchi.

"Indeed. Uzumaki Naruto, in this world, is the leader of the Yokai, an independent people that are loyal to near the devils nor the angels or the fallen angels. They fight for themselves and their people."

The genin, including Sasuke looked at the grinning Naruto in a new light. Even though it was another Naruto, at the end of the day it was still Naruto, one that existed somewhere.

 **Yasaka merely bowed, lifting her right hand to clasp over her breast, over her heart to show her subservience.**

 **"The question isn't whether I can do it. I shall judge that crow myself, to see if he lives or he dies..." Naruto remarked, turning around to move backwards from the cliff-side and towards Yasaka.**

"Okay…" Ino drawled, her eyes finding Naruto. "This Naruto does not seem averse to killing."

"This Uzumaki Naruto is not dark or evil, per say." Tsuchi said after a moment as everyone turned to him. "He is ruthless. He does not forgive and he certainly does not forget."

"I don't care! He's still cool!" Naruto cheered, punching his fist into the air with Anko and Jiraiya and Hashirama joining him with a grin.

Sakura, Sasuke, Kurenai, Tsunade, Tobirama and Madara sighed, rolled their eyes at the display.

 **He quirked a small smile, "I've been causing you nothing but trouble. I get carried away by my own desires, and impulsively, selfishly do what I want. I have without a doubt caused a large amount of headaches for you."**

"Tell me about it." Sakura snarked at Naruto who flushed at the reminder, scratching his cheek.

"I guess all Naruto's have that one trait." Iruka deadpanned. "Acting impulsively and selfishly, without a hint of thought for the consequences."

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto whined, pouting at Iruka who grinned, ruffling his student's golden hair.

 **Yasaka tried to protest, "That's not..."**

 **Naruto merely clasped his palm on Yasaka's shoulder, cutting her off, giving her smile that made her feel light-headed and flushed, pushing his face to mere inches away from Yasaka's, almost as if he was about to kiss her, before continuing his words. "...But your service shall not go unrewarded."**

"Your good, brat." Jiraiya grinned liked the pervert he was, though not for long as Tsunade landed her fist in his stomach forcing him to keel over with a pained squeak.

"Damn pervert…" Tsunade grumbled as she held up her stomach fist as the men looked at her uneasily. "And you!" Tsunade pointed at Naruto who looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Your too young to kiss anyone!"

Naruto flushed, saying nothing.

"Tsunade dear, it's the other Naruto." Mito smiled, glad that her granddaughter had found a child to call her own, even if he did not come from her body. "And he is a growing teenager, he is more than old enough."

Tsunade huffed, crossing her arms as she looked away but she shared a warm smile with her surrogate son who grinned brightly.

"Jealousy in unbecoming, Kiba-san." Shino said calmly as he heard Kiba scoff under his breath.

"I'm not jealous!" He whispered loudly and fiercely.

Shino rolled his covered eyes at his friend's lies.

 **Letting go of the vixen's shoulder and turning back, Naruto angled his neck to gaze at the abyss that was the base of the mountain, and its unlimited scenery that spread infinitely. "I should not have brought you outside unnecessarily. But I simply wanted to feel this... the sensation of the world as it spreads beyond."**

 **Naruto chuckled humourlessly, "Yet another one of my whimsical desires."**

"This Naruto seems very melancholy, doesn't he?" Tsunade whispered to Jiraiya who hummed in thought.

"Perhaps. Though, he seems more enigmatic than melancholy." Jiraiya told her, crossing his arms over his chest as Tsunade narrowed her eyes in thought, nodding her agreement.

 **Naruto suddenly straightened his back, as black feathers started to rain from the sky. A pulse of energy signalled the beginning, the initium of a spell. The rustled shuffling of feathers resounded behind the two individuals, the rain of feathers eventually letting up to reveal a cloaked and nondescript kneeling figure with ivory white hair and bloody, crimson orbs for eyes, with three pair of wings of the darkest black sprouting from the figure's back, akin to that of a bird's.**

 **A Yosuzume, or a Night-Sparrow. A yokai which was rumoured to hold dominance among the darkness and the skies, their feathers were said to be able to infiltrate the closest opening in one's eyes and totally blind one to the world, trapping them into a realm of eternal darkness.**

"A Yosuzume is essentially the shinobi of the yokai realm." Tsuchi explained to the interested shinobi and Kunoichi. "It finds its strength in shadow."

"So, it is essentially like Anbu." Anko realized as Tsuchi nodded though his expression was slightly amused.

"Though much, much stronger."

The older shinobi were more than a little intrigued, especially Madara and Hashirama.

 **Naruto looked over his shoulder, and asked, "What is it... Erisu?"**

"Erisu; it who thrives in discord and strife." Madara murmured. "What a fitting name for a yokai." He said, smirking at Hashirama who nodded in agreement, though the Shodai was not smiling showing that he was not pleased with such ideas such as discord and strife when he had fought his entire life for peace and order.

Tsuchi arched an eyebrow, surprised at how similar Madara and the Naruto of the 'Nurarihyon' world thought.

 **"Ha." The bird-yokai muttered, testing its voice which was undoubtedly feminine in nature, before continuing with, "My lord Commander. The preparations for the parade have all been completed."**

"Lord Commander…what an interesting title." Hiruzen said calmly, looking upon Naruto who was grinning at the fact he bore such a title. "It is one that I have never heard before."

"Ignoring the title, what is this parade?" Tsunade wondered, curious. "It seems that they are on the brink of war. Is this the time for parade?"

Tsuchi smiled but said nothing and nobody had answers for her.

 **"Good work, Erisu." Naruto smiled at that. He then paused, as he turned to look at his two subordinates, his coat dramatically fluttering in the wind. "Well then, it appears that it is time to make our exit. Let us go, to ride among the night once more."**

 **The mist and fog started to thicken, coming together to cloak the figures above the mountain top from view, boiling together in a veil that blocked all vision. When the mist eventually and finally cleared up, the cliff was found to be empty, void of all beings.**

"Fast." Sakura breathed in awe. "It's not possible for even Jounin-level shinobi to disappear so fast, without a trace, is it?" She wondered as she looked up to Kakashi with her wide green eyes.

Kakashi hummed in thought.

"It is not impossible but neither is it probable." Kakashi told his student who seemed confused at the difference. "There are some, like Madara-san and Shodai-sama that have such an ability, but they are the rare few."

"The boy is correct." Kakashi frowned at Madara's words, annoyed that he was treated like a snot nosed brat. "Even in our era, there were none with such speed and skill to disappear without a trace in an instant, save us."

Sakura nodded, her eyes wide with awe as she turned back to the footage while Sasuke glared at the back of Naruto's head, the jealousy in his heart growing and expanding at frightening speed.

 **Deep within the less savoury areas of Kyoto, on a misty, foggy night, a woman was bolting for her life. Panic, fear, terror, each and every one of these dark emotions fueled her, pushing her onwards. For she knew if she was caught, her fate would be worse than death. For she was being chased by the worst of men, the lowest of the dregs of society, the vilest of the scums of humanity, the most despicable trash of mankind.**

 **"Hey, ojou-saaaaan, c'mere! I'll guarantee you'll feel good!"**

 **Rapists.**

The tougher women – Mito, Tsunade, Anko, Tenten and Kurenai – growled as they glared at the grinning scum while the gentler women – Sakura, Ino and Hinata – flinched at the sight.

The men were less than pleased as well. The Jounin and the Sannin was frowning, the Uchiha's were sneering, the Hokage's wore expressions of stone, the genin looked disgusted but none reacted more than Uzumaki Naruto.

For Uzumaki Naruto was standing still, his fist clenched as the chakra of Kyubi began to seep from his body, his fangs sharpening, his finger nails turning into claws and his muscles bulging.

"Shit! What the hell is going on!?" Tsuchi grumbled under his breath before turning to Jiraiya and Kakashi who were stunned. "Jiraiya! Kakashi! Hold him and pin a chakra seal on him!" They still stood still, shocked. "NOW!"

They quickly moved into action as Kakashi held the boy down and Jiraiya slapped a seal on his forehead while Tsuchi charged forward and slammed his hand into Naruto's stomach where the seal was.

"Silence, Kyubi!"

Suddenly, all the chakra dissipated and his appearance returned to normal and everyone but none more than Tsuchi, breathed a deep sigh of relief.

Naruto blinked as he awoke.

"Huh? What happened?"

Everyone shook their heads, saying 'nothing' before everyone, including Naruto, turned to the footage though people glanced at Naruto from the side of their eyes, nervous at the chance of him losing control again.

Anko, on the other hand, grinned widely as she put her arm around Naruto's neck causing the young man to look at her with confusion in his blue eyes.

"You really are somethin', ain't ya kid?"

Naruto arched an eyebrow but Anko said nothing as she grinned.

 **Repulsion, disgust, revulsion, abhorrence, all of these filled her entire being, as she looked at the the** ** _pigs_** **behind her. She shuddered to think what they would do to her if they caught up to her. Adrenaline pulsed through her body as she pushed forward, dodging down several back alleys in an attempt to elude her chasers. She continued running, continued racing even when her muscles screamed, even when her body begged to stop, she ran, racing through the dark alleys of Kyoto.**

 **But lust was a powerful motivation. They could drive a human to break the limits of their inhibitions, break the constraints of their normal human body.**

 **She was prey, a pound of flesh merely born to pleasure them. They were the hunters. And the hunters would not be denied their meal.**

 **"Someone...** ** _anyone_** **... help me!"**

 **She made a left when the road she was running through split into two directions, and despair resounded through her beings when she saw an obstacle. A wall, a barrier that prevented her from running further. She immediately turned around, hoping to double back, when she heard the steps of her demise.**

 **"Hehehe, she certainly gave us a good chase, wouldn't you say, boys?"**

 **A roar of agreement filled the air, as six scruffy vagabonds slowly walked towards her, each of them salivating over her flesh. She stared with fear, with despair, with hopelessness in her eyes. Her eyes diluted in shock, as she witnessed her would-be rapists slowly sauntering over to her. After all, she was trapped, cornered, caged. She had nowhere to run. Nobody would rescue her... her fate was inevitable. She would be violated here, in this dark alley, with nobody the wiser.**

 **She was nobody, and her fate would forever be unknown, would forever be cloaked in blood.**

 **Each step the men took closer to her send pounding reverberations throughout her entire being, as she slowly stepped back, until her back reached the wall. She squeezed her eyes shut, tears streaking down her face, as she sobbed in silent despair.**

 **She could feel it, the rancid breath of the** ** _scums_** **before her as they slowly walked closer, their mind driven by the appetition known as lust. She could feel it, despair, anger, hatred, she lamented her weakness, and most of all, she hated the scums before her. She gritted her teeth in agony, she balled her fists until her nails drew blood, and she resigned to her fate.**

 **"** ** _So this is my fate..._** **"**

"Is this actually happening?" Ino said with a green face. "Are we going to witness someone be r-r-raped!?" She stuttered, her body shaking.

"I am sure someone will save her." Asuma told her gently, his hand on her shoulder as she nodded, her shaking calming slightly.

"Naruto will probably save her." Kurenai said, her eyes hard. "He wasn't shown for no reason."

Everyone prayed for this, but they still felt incredibly nervous.

 ** _Click, clack._**

 **The sound of wooden sandals against the ground resounded throughout the alley.**

"Thank god!" Sakura and Ino breathed a deep sigh of relief.

"See, I told you." Asuma grinned victoriously as Kurenai rolled her eyes at her ex-boyfriend who she had broken up with for this very reason. The fact that he gloated more than the normal man and smoke like a bloody chimney making their kisses taste like ash.

Naruto himself was grinning as he punched his fist into the palm of his other hand, glad that his other had arrived, hoping that his other would destroy these scum that called themselves men.

 **"Not so."**

 **Two simple words. Like a sword of light through darkness, like a beacon of light in a stormy sea, the two words, delivered in a smooth baritone, instilled hope in the woman who had given up hope. The woman opened her eyes and gasped. For before her was hope, before her was salvation.**

 **"** ** _I-I'm saved..._** **"**

 **The woman, hope blossoming in her chest, finally blacked out and succumbed to darkness as the exhaustion from her long run took the toll on her.**

"Time to fuck some shit up!" Kiba grinned as he and Naruto high-fived, both hot-headed genin laughing loudly.

 **The six criminals immediately turned around upon sensing a witness to their crime. Hidden by the dark night, overshadowed by moonlight, veiled by darkness and cloaked in a mysterious mist, all they could see was the visage of three figures.**

 **"Who the hell are you?!" One of the criminals, presumably the leader, shouted.**

 **The figure on the left tensed, her hands, formerly hung at her sides, arced upwards, her palm facing her foe and her fingers clutched inwards. "Shall I take care of these trash, my lord Commander?"**

 **The figure on the middle smiled, a smile that promised death. "No... I shall handle this myself. Let this old timer stretch his bones once in a while, Yasaka, Erisu."**

"Old timer?" Tsunade arched an eyebrow, looking at Naruto with a pointed look while Naruto shrugged.

"If we are to assume he is the Lord of all Yokai, this Uzumaki Naruto must be at least over a hundred years old." Madara told her, his eyes hard.

Everyone who was confused 'ah'd'.

 **Yasaka merely smiled, her eyes crinkled up in amusement, while Erisu lowered her hand, obeying their lord's orders without a single hesitance, without a single question. "If that is your wish..."**

 **"Now..." Naruto cracked his neck, eyes narrowed into tiny slits, "Shall we begin? The endless night is just beginning."**

 **Call it foolhardiness. Courage. Stupidity. Whatever the case may be, the would-be rapists, instead of fleeing like most rational creatures would do, decided to confront the enemy in front of them. It might have made sense to them at that time. After all, it was six against three. What were the odds of the other party's victory?**

 **Thrusting their hands into their pockets and coming out with pen knifes, the six criminals grinned, confident in their victory. The one who stood in the middle, presumably the leader, idly flipping the blade he was holding, sneered derisively. "A hero, eh? HA! How foolish. Now we'll have to kill you. No hard feelings, alright?"**

 **They were remorselessness. Unrepentant. Unregretful.**

 **And therefore -** ** _they must die_** **.**

"Cold-blooded." Kiba shivered. For all that the group of men were horrible disgusting creatures, Kiba still felt weird that there was a Naruto that would give such a cold-blooded sentence.

It was because of this that everyone was surprised as even the current Naruto's eyes were hard as ice as a satisfied smirk curved at his lips.

"Crime can be forgiven if there is regret." Hashirama said sagely. "…but crime without a hint of remorse…is unforgivable and deserves the sentence that Naruto-san has given."

Some were satisfied with the sentence such as Hashirama, Tobirama, Madara, Izuna and Mito while others were more conflicted such as Tsunade, Jiraiya, Hiruzen, Asuma, Kakashi, Gai, Anko and Kurenai while the younger generation were just stunned at the fact that Naruto, even a different Naruto, could act so ruthlessly.


	3. World 1: Nurarihyon - Chapter 1 - Part 2

"Hurry up whoever's reading!" Naruto whined as he was eager to learn more about what happens in this alternate world.

"Ah. Right." Kakashi cleared his throat as he continued reading.

 **This was the conclusion Naruto came to. His eyes closed in slight regret, for what he was about to do. For even if nobody would miss them, for even if he despised such beings like those in front of him with every iota of his being, they were still humans, creatures that he had sworn to protect all those years ago.**

"That's more like the Naruto we know." Jiraiya breathed a sigh of relief and though nobody was as vocal as him, he could see the others relax just as much as him.

"Even when you are a demon, you are still such a good two shoes." Sasuke scoffed at his best friend as Naruto just gave his friend a wolfish grin.

Hashirama looked proud and Madara appeared as annoyed as his descendant.

 **But alas - a cancerous and poisoned limb must be cut off before it spreads and infects the rest of the body.**

 **This was a universal fact of life.**

"Fucking thank you!" Madara gave an uncharacteristic cheer as Hashirama gave him an annoyed look. "Better to cut the cancerous humans that act more like monsters than they do men."

Hashirama's expression looked as if he was constipated because he couldn't decide if he was angry at himself for agreeing with Madara or angry at the scum in the other world for making him agree with Madara.

Izuna had to do all in his power to avoid the twitch on his lips at the suffering of that damned Senju while Tobirama glared at Izuna, as if knowing he was mocking his older brother.

 **The strange, eerie fog grew thicker.**

 **Naruto reached to his hips, his hands coveting his blade. He grasped the hilt, holding it with a care reserved for one's precious treasure, and for a few seconds, he stood in a form so fluid it was seamless, as though time itself had frozen in his very presence.**

 **His azure eyes glimmered with a harsh light from an unknown star, glinting with wrath, with anger.**

 **His eyes blazed.**

 **"Immersed in ecstasy in defiling the weak, a burdensome corpse with no benefit to people. In both of my life as human and yokai, I have witnessed uncountable people like these... like you. And someone possessing these despicable qualities... I will never forgive."**

"He reminds me of my father." Hashirama admitted after a moment, surprising the younger generation who knew nothing of the Uchiha or Senju before the time of Hashirama and Madara.

"You never speak of Great Grandfather." Tsunade realized, having no recollection of memories of her father's grandfather.

"In this day and age, the Senju and their followers may be soft," Madara spoke with a sneer before giving a respectful nod to Tobirama. "and many claim that Tobirama is cold and ruthless for a Senju but in truth, he is soft compared to Lord Butsuma who was a man that forgave no crime, even if his own son committed the crime."

"As much as it pains me to admit, Madara is correct." Tobirama told him. "In truth, our father fathered another son, our oldest brother." He said, surprising everyone that had thought Hashirama was the oldest son of the Senju. "None know of him now and for good reason. Our older brother, Senju Kenji, had defeated a group of Uchiha and after killing the men of the unit, he raped and murdered the women."

It was not hard to see the rage and horror in the faces of those that did not know of this event.

"In truth, our father could have forgiven it because he was clan heir and the women he abused were mere grunts." Hashirama explained grimly. "But our father refused and said the law was the law and he took Kenji's head without hesitation."

"And I now ask, do you think he was correct in this?" Hashirama asked, truly curious what the newest generation would think.

Before anyone could say anything, Naruto spoke up.

"It is not about right or wrong." He said, his azure orbs cold as ice. "It was his duty and he did his duty."

Hashirama, Jiraiya and Hiruzen sighed deeply at his answer while Tobirama, Madara and Danzo seemed nothing but pleased.

 **"Who cares about your forgiveness?! Don't say something so impertinent! Get'em, boys!"**

"What a weak man." Izuna said with disgust. "A man in fear is the loudest of all and a man willing to face the world does not utter a word." He continued as the younger generation seemed confused at his insult of the rapist. "It is a proverb my father told me."

"A wise proverb if I've heard one." Kakashi said after a moment of silence. "It is why civilians are loud and shinobi silent."

The Jounin and the elder shinobi agreed whole heartedly while the younger shinobi appeared confused beyond belief.

 **"...Die."**

"You're a real ball of sunshine." Kiba deadpanned at Naruto who just grinned, giving Kiba two thumbs ups.

 **Suddenly, he was gone.**

 **Vanishing instantly into thin air, whispers of black flames consuming his form, disappearing into the mysterious mist, it was as if his existence itself was erased.**

 **He could not be seen, he could not perceive.**

 **Yet, they could still hear him, the sound of the wooden clogs meeting the pavement as he steadily approached.**

 **The contrast between sight and sound was disconcerting, it was ghostly, it was eerie.**

"It seems, even though many years have passed, he is still shinobi." Neji said, giving Naruto a nod of response while Naruto just grinned widely.

"Once a shinobi, always a shinobi." Might Gai said with a grin as he gave his student a thumbs up while Neji just rolled his eyes.

 **"Wh-where the hell did he go?!" One of them gasped.**

 ** _Click, clack._**

 **"I can't see him." Another gasped. "Did he seriously just vanish?!"**

 **"That's impossible!" Another one screamed. "He's there, I can hear him! Bu-but... why can't I see him?!"**

 **Their terror became palpable, each second heightening their fear. Each step the invisible demon took was one step closer to their death.**

 **They, who previously brought fear, now felt fear. They, who were the hunters, were now the hunted.**

"Okay, stealth is one thing, but invisibility?" Shikamaru wondered, interested for the first time.

"Well, like Madara-san said, Naruto, in that world, has been around for at least a hundred years and he is a yokai, so perhaps he has learned new abilities." Shino said calmly but Shikamaru could _feel_ the sarcasm in the Aburame's voice causing him to glare at him and for Shino to ignore him.

"Stop smirking." Tobirama and Hashirama snapped at Izuna and Madara who were beyond amused at the small fight between the Nara and Aburame.

 **"You can't see... as long as you're trying to see."**

"Ah. I think I understand the power." Hiruzen said after a long time silent, his gaze finding everyone else's curious gazes. "In my opinion, this yokai Naruto has the ability to appear invisible to those that do not consider themselves on his level, meaning…"

"…as long as they consider him an untouchable threat, the enemy won't see him." Asuma realized, as he and everyone else, even the older generation that consists of Madara, Hashirama, Izuna, Tobirama and Mito were completely stunned at such a powerful ability.

Naruto was grinning at how 'cool' he was and Sasuke looked as if he swallowed a lemon at the 'dobe' being more powerful.

 **And then, suddenly, in the blink of an eye, a flash of silver grey** ** _\- akin to that of steel -_** **filled the air, his blade coming up in a beautiful arc of pure destruction, his sword cutting through flesh and bone so quick, so fast that only the barest blur could be seen.**

 **And then there was five.**

 **"When a being meets another far greater than itself, it begins to fear that existence and stops noticing it, instinctively placing it on a dimension far above itself. As a result, you are unable to perceive it... even if you can hear it." Naruto continued from where he trailed off.**

"As you suspected." Madara spoke, impressed. "You have taught your student well at least, Senju brothers." He praised Tobirama and Hashirama reluctantly as the two men grinned, their eyes glinting proudly as they looked at their student who looked much older than they were.

Even Izuna gave Tobirama a reluctant but respectful nod.

 ** _Thunk_** **.**

 **Upon hearing the sound of flesh dropping onto the floor, the remaining five turned around, and saw a horrifying sight. Their dead comrade, standing there as normal, but were strangely missing his hand and spouting blood from the neck like geysers. Cut apart cleanly at the neck, the man's head rolled on the ground, his terrified expression frozen forever on his face.**

 **He felt no pain; he died to quickly to even perceive pain.**

 **"Wh-wh-what the heck?!" They cried out, shocked, fearful.**

 **Another felt him; or rather, felt the silver blade, sensed a brief prick of pain as the sword plunged through his heart, stabbing through flesh and sinew.**

 **And then there was four.**

 **Naruto turned, his blade whirling into motion. He was maelstrom of destruction, a force of chaos, an unstoppable juggernaut. In a flash, he bisected another through the stomach, splitting him into two halves. The man, shocked, looked down on himself, and touched his split body where blood gushed, as if he could not comprehend what had just occurred. He screamed in pain, and his entrails spilled out. He was dead before he hit the ground.**

 **Still another gurgled on his blood when the sword buried itself in his throat, the blade tainting itself in the essence of life, the viscous liquid, the crimson red of blood.**

 **The second last to meet Death was one who possessed the natural instincts of an animal, the ingrained reaction to a dangerous situation. "Flight or Fight". That man chose flight. That was the wisest choice he could make under the circumstances. Unfortunately, his fate have already been sealed, his future predestined. His Death was without mercy.**

 **"** ** _And where do you think you are going?_** **" The man was cut down into pounds of flesh, grinded to ribbons of meat, chopped into strips of muscle. But by then Naruto had already moved on to his final victim.**

 **And then there was one.**

 **"Ho-how the hell are you doing this?!" The final man screamed, shivering with despair, shuddering with fear. "You monster! Demon!"**

"I am loathe to agree with him." Hiruzen said with sorrow in his voice. "They may have committed a crime but this barbaric display is not necessary, Naruto." He said, even though Naruto and his alternate counter-part were not the same person.

"You do know that is a completely different person, right?" Sakura demanded, defending her teammate and she would have done more if Naruto did not hold up a hand to stop her causing her and everyone else to look at Naruto.

"You are right, Sakura-chan. It is a different me." He said and Hiruzen was about to sigh in relief if it wasn't for his next words. "But, if I was in the same situation, I would have no mercy for them because deserve death." His voice was as cold as ice. "Nothing more. Nothing less."

Hiruzen and Hashirama sighed deeply, shaking their heads.

 **The eyes, the eyes of the demon in front of him seemed so hollow, so empty, as if it pierced through his entire being, weighing his existence and judging the value of his soul... and found it lacking, wanting.**

"You have been judged and you have failed." Kiba teased with a comically deep voice but flinched as Kurenai gave him a sharp glare but that did not hide him from smirking when Naruto grinned and they shared a high-five.

 **"And that... is my power..."**

 ** _-Click, clack-_**

 **"AHHHHHH!"**

 **The blade blurred and sheared off the head of the final man, silencing him forever. He toppled to the ground, and knew only silence. Within short order, there were none left to scream.**

 **And then there were... zero.**

"For all that I do not agree with this senseless slaughter, you did good, kid." Jiraiya grinned as he ruffled Naruto's hair.

"That wasn't me. It another me from another world."

Jiraiya just grinned at him.

"Yes. But within you, that man exists, dormant in your soul."

Naruto grinned brightly, nodding at the Spy Master and Tsunade and Mito smiled softly at the two that were like father and son.

 **Materializing back into existence where he stood, looking as prim, as proper as usual, with not a single hair out of place, Naruto sheathed the tainted sword back into its scabbard, silently promising himself to wash it later. He stood up straight, a grim smile of slight regret on himself. He regretted what he did, but recognized the necessity of it.**

 **"The power of..."**

 **The power of the one who created fear, sowed pandemonium, and planted the seeds of chaos and terror in the hearts of mortal men.**

 **"Nurarihyon."**

"I have a feeling that this Nurarihyon is something more than you let on." Jiraiya said, his dark eyes finding Tsuchi who was smiling innocently.

"Perhaps. Perhaps not." He shrugged in an exaggerated fashion. "It is not for me to say, Jiraiya-san."

Jiraiya huffed but did not push further, understanding the need of secrets as a spy master.

 **The crimson red liquid that painted the walls.**

 **The eerie fog, the haunting beats of steps from a geta, the pale milky orb that hung in the sky.**

 **Each and every one of these came together to reflect the haunting beauty of the phantasmagoric night, to paint the scene into one of ghostly, ephemeral and gory beauty.**

 **It instilled fear, and inspired awe.**

 **This was indeed... the work of** ** _yokai_** **.**

"You would think that a few hundred-year-old yokai would learn how to clean up the mess he left behind." Sasuke smirked at Naruto who glared at him and after a moment, he also glared at Naruto.

"Teme." Naruto spat.

"Dobe." Sasuke spat with equal ferocity.

Amused, Madara and Hashirama shared a look.

 **"As powerful as usual, Naruto-sama. I see the years of your absence have not waned your powers in the slightest."**

 **"Hm." Naruto walked to the unconscious body of the woman, kneeling down, peering at the sleeping face of the slumbering lady. "You were lucky, woman. I hope you have learned your lesson, not to wander around the shadier parts of the city at night."**

"Okay, so I get that you changed as a person over the few hundred years you were alive, but you can't just call people 'woman'!" Ino huffed, poking Naruto in the chest but she did not expect Naruto hold her by her wrists and push her onto the wall, grinning at her deviously.

"And what will you do if I do, _woman_?"

Ino said nothing, flushing at the heat that pulled in her stomach.

"Naruto!" Kurenai said sharply. "Let her go!"

Naruto stepped, grinning innocently.

"Ah! Sorry bout' that, Ino-chan!"

Ino fixed herself, sitting down.

"D-don't worry about it."

Mitarashi Anko, on the other hand, was grinning like a chesire cat as she looked at the flush that remained on Ino's cheeks.

 _Interesting. The little blond is feeling something for foxy, eh?_

 **The women gave a non-committal grunt in her sleep, as if in reply. Naruto's lips curved up into an amused smile at that.**

 **"Erisu."**

"Ah. The crow demon has returned." Madara said, particularly interested in the crow woman instead of the fox woman.

 **"Yes."**

 **"Take the woman to her home, and wipe her memories of this night." Naruto commanded, with the tone of a ruler. "All things yokai are to stay yokai. Even if she only caught the barest glance of us, it is still necessary to wipe any hints that may reveal our existence to humanity. After that, meet us back at the compound."**

"What was that about cleaning up the mess, teme?" Naruto grinned nastily at Sasuke who grunted in annoyance.

"Shut up, dobe."

 **"As you command, my lord Commander." At that, the Yosuzume disappeared and reappeared next to the resting figure of the woman in a shower of black feathers, the rustle of feathers and the fluttering of wings accompanying the high-speed movement. Grabbing hold of the woman with her hands, Erisu disappeared once again, leaving behind a rain of midnight-black quills, the only proof that the yokai "Yosuzume" once existed in that dark space.**

 **Naruto stood, turning around with a grin on his face. "Well then, let us continue back to the compound. My parade awaits."**

"Parade? What exactly is that?" Neji wondered, his white eyes filled with curiosity. "I have a feeling it has nothing to do with a festive parade."

Tsuchi just grinned mysteriously.

"I think I've read about this once before." Shikamaru said lazily, yawning. "A Parade, in accordance to yokai, is essentially an army of yokai behind one leader." His dark eyes turned to Tsuchi. "Am I correct, Tsuchi?"

"Indeed you are, Nara-kun!" He cheered, clapping happily. "A Parade is the army of a Yokai Lord. In this case, that Yokai Lord is Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto was beaming at the mere _thought_ of being a commander of an army while Hiruzen, Hashirama and Jiraiya were worried at their surrogate grandson, distant relative and godson leading an army of demons while Madara, Tobirama and Kakashi were intrigued to see how the young blonde was as a leader.

Danzo, on the other hand, had his full attention on the story now.

 **Yasaka bowed, before the two beings disappeared in a pool of mist and flames.**

 **And the alley, the blood, the strewn body parts, all hints of a supernatural occurrence eroded into mist. For such was the way of the yokais - a mysterious calamity, an incomprehensible disaster, an illogical catastrophe.**

 **The dark alley was quiet once more.**

"He's good at disappearing, I'll give him that." Anko said with a grin that she shared with the youth she was talking about.

 **"** ** _He who possesses the blood of a demon in his veins, reigns supreme in the darkest of night. He who possesses the heart of a human, invokes awe in all who follows under his banner._** **"**

"To my understanding, this Naruto is not entirely yokai or human?" Jiraiya wondered, arching an eyebrow as he looked over to Tsuchi who was smirking.

"Well…" Tsuchi's grin, if possible, widened. "I wouldn't exactly say that. It is more like that once this Naruto was human and he was turned into a yokai."

"Interesting." Madara murmured, his dark eyes focused.

 **Uzumaki Naruto hummed as he approached the Konoha mansion nestled deep within one of the many districts in Kyoto, alongside Yasaka.**

 **It was here where his tumultuous horde resided, protected by hiding in plain sight, amongst the humans.**

 **It was quite ironic, for he himself was a yokai of "deception", and was intrinsically linked to a yokai who was most famous for its illusions and "deception".**

 **"Supreme Commander."**

"Okay, wait bloody second!" Kiba growled, holding his hands out. "What is it with the dobe and getting all these cool titles? First Naruto-sama, then Lord Commander and now Supreme Commander, what the hell!?" He growled, glaring at Naruto who was confused for a moment.

Shaking his head from his confusion, Naruto gave him a smug grin.

"Cause' I'm awesome, duh!"

Anko laughed at the kid's limitless pride in himself.

"It does not do well to be envious, Kiba-san." Shino said with his usual monotone voice with just a hint of mocking in said voice.

"Shut up, bug boy!" Kiba huffed, crossing his arms in anger.

Shino appeared miffed in equal measure at the insult while Hinata and Kurenai gave the two boys an amused smile.

 **Naruto, former human and the Supreme Commander of all Yokais in Japan, looked up as a voice called his title.**

 **A woman. Donning a dazzling white kimono, which glittered with a light from an unknown source. It made a perfect match for her cream colored skin. Brown, auburn and honey brown hair framed a face from which grey eyes shone. Holding a** ** _khakkhara_** **in one hand, she perfected the appearance of a saintly priestess.**

 **"...Seira." Naruto greeted, a smile on his face.**

"Okay, I think this other you have a big problem." Tobirama cut in, annoyed. "Why are all of his vassal's women?"

"And what is _wrong_ with women, Uncle?" Tsunade hissed and Tobirama arched an eyebrow at her sharp tone before paling as every woman, even the genin, glared at him with the intention of murder in their eyes and he groaned as all the men, even the genin, including Naruto, backed away.

"Nothing! There's nothing wrong with women! Nothing!"

"Exactly." Tsunade, Kurenai, Mito and Anko breathed with unsettling smiles towards the Nidaime Hokage.

 **But she was no priest. For within her flowed the rich and thick blood of a yokai, a demon, a creature of the dark.**

 **She was a Hikari-onna, a light-woman.**

 **Within her was the ability to conjure light at will and manipulate it to her heart's content.**

 **Light was her weapon to wield, her shield to defend, and her toy to play with.**

"Oh, come on!" Kiba complained once again. "What is it with these people in this other world having such overpowered powers?"

Everyone rolled their eyes and ignored the Inuzuka Heir.

 **"We have awaited your return, Supreme Commander." The light woman lightly raised her staff and gently tapped it on the ground.**

 **The gates which stood at the mansion's entrance swung inwards to reveal creatures of all sizes, colors, appearances, nature, creatures which spanned only as far as one man's creativity and imagination, creatures which all stood bowing before him as one, their heads inclined in reverence and respect for their returned lord.**

"So…that is the Parade." Danzo whispered with awe, intrigued at the idea of this ball of sunshine ruling such a great and terrifying army.

"So cool! Other me is so cool!" Naruto cheered before blinking. "Well, I'm amazing as well but so is the other men!" He laughed like a cartoonish villain until Anko rolled her eyes and roughly pulled him down to her lap to silence him, though she had trouble as he continued to squirm for a few moments before breathing deeply and settling with a content sigh.

"So unfair!" Kiba moaned, ignoring the rolled eyes of his fellow genin.

Hashirama, Tobirama, Madara and Izuna were each observing with intrigued eyes, each having never seen an army as grand, not even during the Warring States Period.

 **Naruto grinned as he walked past his subjects, Yasaka the Kitsune and Seira the Hikari-onna following behind him silently.**

 **He was their Supreme Commander, their lord, their leader.**

 **They relied upon him for his guidance, his rule, and in return for his gracious rule, he relied upon them for their steadfast loyalty in turbulent times.**

"A good leader and good servants are only clear in times of distress." Tobirama agreed, nodding his head. "It is when the going gets tough when men and women show their true loyalty."

Those who had experienced war nodded in agreement. Meanwhile Naruto was just muttering about how 'awesome' and 'badass' he was.

 **A small cyclone of black wind and feathers formed and dispersed behind Naruto, revealing Erisu, who joined Yasaka and Seira in following their lord.**

 **"Your orders have been fulfilled, my lord Commander."**

 **"Good." Naruto reached out for sliding paper doors and pushed it aside, walking in with a gait that belied his status, as the true master of the mansion, heading towards the back garden.**

 **Already, the lord of all yokais could hear the thunderous roar of his parade, of his army, of his subordinates who celebrated his return.**

"I have not seen such loyalty inspired since the Clan Wars." Hiruzen realized, looking at Naruto with a certain pride even though the Naruto that had done it was a different one, it was evident Naruto had the will in him to do this if he so desired.

Those who fought in said Clan Wars agreed wholeheartedly and Mito went as far as to ruffled Naruto's hair as Naruto flushed and gave his relative a bright grin.

 **"My Strategist, Yasaka."**

 **"Here."**

"Foxy babe!" Jiraiya cheered with a raise fist and he would have continued cheering if Tsunade did not punch him into the wall causing her grandparents to look at her with awe and amusement in equal measure.

 **"My General, Erisu."**

 **"Present."**

"Crow babe!" Jiraiya cheered again as he stood up and once again his face was introduced to the opposite wall.

 **"...And my Priestess, Seira."**

 **"At your command."**

"Priestess babe!" Jiraiya groaned as he stood up with more than a little trouble and screamed like a girl as he ran when Tsunade was in hot pursuit, her expression thunderous.

Fortunately for Jiraiya, Mito smiled gently and stopped her granddaughter's rampage with gentle words.

Huffing, Tsunade sat down and Jiraiya hesitantly approached his own seat.

 **"** ** _With my Trinity, with my family..."_** **, Naruto thought to himself, his lips curled up in bemusement. He raised a saucer full of sake to his lips, as he flung open the door separating him from the rest of his clan. "** ** _I am supreme and unstoppable."_**

"And, I thought I was arrogant." Sasuke commented, looking at Naruto who was still grinning smugly.

"The different, Uchiha boy, is that Uzumaki Naruto considers himself supreme and unstoppable when he with those he loves while you consider yourself supreme and unstoppable merely for yourself. Is that not so?" Tobirama claimed with hard and judgemental eyes.

Madara and Izuna glared at the Senju while Sasuke just huffed, looking the other way as he crossed his eyes.

"Well, that is the first chapter done!" Tsuchi clapped happily. "Shall we move straight into the second chapter?"

"Actually, I'm hungry." Choji commented and this seemed to make Tsuchi happier than ever.

"Well, that is good!" With a click of his fingers, there was suddenly a grand feast of noodles, spaghetti, lamb, fish, beef, pork. Anything they could ask for.

None, even the older and dead shinobi, hesitated as they dug in while Tsuchi just laughed like the mad god that he was.


	4. World 1: Nurarihyon - Chapter 2

With their meal done, the shinobi of Konohagakure sat down, preparing to read another chapter as Uchiha Sasuke breathed deeply and opened the next page, his eyes moving to the book as he began reading while others listened to the Uchiha Heir.

 ** _Demons evil? Angels justice? Who was it that decided such things?_**

"A misconception, a common one." Madara said, his expression stern. "From an early age, it is indoctrinated within us that light means good and darkness means evil but it is not the darkness that is inherently evil or the light that is inherently good, but it is what you do with these gifts."

"I am _loath_ to agree with Madara." Tobirama said, glaring at the smirking Uchiha. "But, he speaks true. In my lifetime, I have seen men with powers of light and justice commit unspeakable acts of cruelty and I have meet seen with abilities born from darkness and hate commit heroics that even my brother cannot stand up to."

Hashirama said nothing, merely agreeing with a solemn nod.

The younger generation was silent as they listened to their elders.

 **My General: Erisu**

"Ah. So we learn more about your servants." Danzo realized as he looked as the heir of Namikaze Minato who appeared as curiously interested as the rest of them. Even Shikamaru, lazy and unmotivated as he was, sat up, eager to learn what was happening.

 ** _An excerpt from the yokai encyclopedia, Yokai, A Mysterious Calamity, whose author is unknown._**

 ** _...There are three ways to become a yokai._**

"Finally, we are going to learn how you exactly became a demon." Tsunade said, leaning forward, desperately wishing for more, scowling when her grandfather ruffled her hair, finding her reaction cute before she slapped his hand away and Mito threw her head back, her laughter like bells chiming.

Everyone attempted to contain their laughed.

Uzumaki Naruto had no such qualms.

With a glare at her laughing son in all but blood, Tsunade focused on the story as the reading once again began.

 ** _The first, to hold within yourself the deepest, and darkest, and vilest of hatred whilst you spill mortal blood onto the ground. Alternatively, you can be turned by a youkai of great enough power as you stand on the cliff of death. This is the path of humans._**

 ** _The second, to embrace your otherworldly heritage as you stand within the crossroads of man and demons, to fall and allow your more sinister and darker instincts override all semblance of humanity. This is the path of half-bloods._**

 ** _The third, to be naturally born from two other yokais. This is the path of yokais._**

 ** _...Dried blood splotched the rest of the page, rendering further information illegible._**

"As you do not seem the kind to depend on hatred, in this world or that one, nor were you born a demon, it seems you are a half-blood that folded to his inner desires." Hiruzen commented, wondering how on earth Naruto could be a half-blood. Was it Minato, or Kushina?

Naruto appeared curious, wondering if that was why he could hold the Nine-Tailed Fox as easily as he did.

 **Among the ruins and debris of an old monastery that had fallen out of use and into disrepair... That was where I first met her.**

"Okay, so I guess it is showing how he gathered his supporters." Neji commented, looking more than a little interested.

"Interesting." Madara commented, humming in thought. "It seems that we are allowed to see his methods as a leader."

Those born and raised in the Warring States Period were more than a little intrigued.

 **It was a serene night, as the land was overcast by the sea of ebony black that hung among the heavens, the sole source of light the pale silvery white orb suspended in the sky, glowing to grace the land with its bounties, as dark clouds hung in the air in defiance of gravity.**

 **That day, I arrived to investigate the numerous rumors of a monstrous beast who lived in the old monastery who attacked the people of the nearby village. Apparently, the locals had tried numerous times to subdue the beast without much success, only leading to further casualties.**

 **The rumors depicted the monster as demonic; a terrifying winged beast.**

"Ha!" Tobirama barked out a laugh as he looked at Naruto who was arching an eyebrow. "You have, without a doubt, inherited the foolish bravery of your grandfather."

"Grandfather?" Naruto tilted his head to the side. "Did you know my grandfather, Tobi-oji?" He asked, ignoring Madara who laughed and Izuna who smirked.

"Indeed." Tobirama said, grumbling about golden-haired brats under his breath. "There is none in the Warring States that do not know the Old Uzumaki. A man who could stand against Madara and my brother and not lose."

"The Old Uzumaki was a man to be respected." Madara agreed, nodding.

"Indeed." Hashirama agreed while Hiruzen and Danzo nodded while Sasuke glared at Naruto in envy once again.

Naruto, on the other hand, was grinning alongside Mito.

 **But what I found there was...**

 **A pale, fragile woman. With hair of purest shade of ivory white, with eyes of crimson red, the woman donned a black scarf that fluttered in the gentle wind. Dressed in a black coat, her foot was covered by black boots. Red sigils snaked its way from her shoulders across her chest, emitting an eerie and mystical power. Exuding an air of ethereal beauty, she was elegant, graceful... And it was obvious hers was an existence not within the realms of all mortal knowledge, wisdom and strength.**

 **That was where I met her... The one who would in the future, become one of my closest confidante. My General.**

 **Yosuzume. Or to call her by the name I gave her...**

 ** _Erisu_** **.**

"It looks like it is finally getting into the nitty gritty." Kiba said, grinning with excitement as he rubbed his hands together.

 **"Ho? What are you doing here, woman? Are you lost? The way to the village is that way." Naruto pointed his thumb over his shoulder, his eyes peering curiously at the figure before him.**

"Again, Naruto, women have names." Ino huffed, glaring at the smirking Uzumaki while Anko and Mito looking knowingly between the two.

"Got a problem, woman?"

Ino reddened and marched up to Naruto, right into his face and moved to slap him but Naruto held her hand tightly but gently causing Ino's heart to stutter.

"Watch yourself, _woman._ "

As Ino become as red as beet and scurried back next to the girls, Anko cackled as Naruto took a seat, arms crossing over his chest.

"The boy really is your brother's grandson." Madara told Mito with a smirk as Mito just looked at the young Uzumaki fondly, seeing the shadow of her beloved younger brother in him.

"Indeed, he is." She accepted.

 **"Get out." The woman curtly said, irritation colored in her tone.**

"Ah. Not the most inviting of lasses." Hiruzen realized, smiling lightly. "I do wonder how Naruto managed to snare such a cold young woman."

The other men were as intrigued while the women rolled their eyes at them.

 **"Ho?"**

 **The red seals of power carved on the woman's chest glowed an eerie red, as an ominous purple wind, infused with an astronomical amount of energy such that it was visible and held a color, the purple of velvet and violet, blew across the debris.**

 **"Get out!"**

 **That flash of** ** _youki_** **was all the confirmation Naruto needed.**

 **"There is no doubt, you are..."**

 **"If you leave now... I'll spare your life." The woman replied, her tone as deadly as any blade. Her presence, filled with killing intent, was a knife so sharp that it would cut anybody that got close to her. She was serious, she meant every words she uttered.**

 **Without a doubt, she would not hesitate to attempt to cut him down if he did not do as she said.**

"I am sure you are strong, young Erisu, but I very highly doubt that she is truly a challenge for this version of Uzumaki Naruto." Danzo commented, his eyes moving between the book and the Naruto with them.

"You do know you are talking to a book, right, old man?" Jiraiya asked with a cheeky grin, cackling as the normally emotionless man's cheeks reddened.

"Be silent, Toad Sannin."

Tobirama merely smirked, amused at his student who was a stick in the mud even in his time.

 **"Why..." Naruto curiously asked. "Why did you attack the villagers?"**

"Ah. So this is the 'monster' that attacked." Shikamaru commented, his dark eyes concentrated as he wondered why Nurarihyon Naruto would recruit her.

"Why the hell would you recruit someone that hurt innocents?" Ino and Sakura demanded, unknowingly echoing one another and Shikamaru and as they realized they said the same thing, they glared at one another, completely ignoring Naruto who they had been mad at a few moments ago.

The reading continued.

 **"...I was only minding my business here. After traveling to and fro, this is where I ended up. But apparently..." She closed her eyes, her face as passive, as icy as ever. "The locals do not approve of my presence here... The presence of a disgusting creature like me."**

Naruto's expression darkened, realizing why his other recruited her and by the looks of the older shinobi, they knew as well.

The younger, on the other hand, were just angry on Erisu's behalf.

 **Naruto kept quiet, his formerly cheery expression slowly melding into one of seriousness, his eyes freezing into glaciers. The woman took this silence and mistook it for disbelief.**

"I think it is the opposite, dear." Mito whispered, a kind smile on her lips as she looked at Naruto who wore an expression of icy wrath.

 **"You don't believe me? The words of a monster-"**

 **"You're wrong. I do not believe that you are a monster."**

"God," The younger girls groaned. "No wonder he has a bunch of women that hang on his every word." Ino whispered, glaring at the oblivious Naruto. "Lines like that are _too_ much for a maiden's heart."

Tenten, Sakura and Hinata agreed readily, each knowing how much they would flush if their respective crushes said such words to them.

Madara, Izuna and Danzo were intrigued, applauding Naruto for his efforts of showing kindness to inspire loyalty while Jiraiya, Hiruzen and Hashirama were smiling at the fact that despite his darkness, this other Naruto still had Naruto's kindness.

 **TH-THUMP!**

"Thump, indeed." Anko whispered to Kurenai who smirked at her friend who was once again looking at the young Jinchuriki in a way Kurenai had not seen her look at any other man, even the one's she offered one-night stands to.

 **For an instant, her ruby-colored eyes widened in surprise, taken aback by the sheer conviction the man in front of him held in his words. Without hesitating for a single instant, he disputed her belief. She quickly collected herself, schooling her features back into its icy visage.**

 **"...I am not human. And I am not an animal. Not a god, not an angel, and neither am I a devil. Therefore, the only label left that could possibly classify me is... monster. And if you intend to stop me, a monster..." She trailed off, standing up, her formerly expressionless eyes glinting with wrath, with hatred, with anger. "You'll have to kill me."**

"Oh gods, she's one of those types." Sasuke rolled his eyes as he looked at Naruto. "How is it that every woman you come across has had a shit past that you are bound to save them from, you bloody dobe?"

"Jealous, teme?" Naruto grinned wildly at his rival as sparks clashed between the Uzumaki Heir and Uchiha Heir.

"Be quiet." Hashirama and Madara said to their respective relatives while Naruto and Sasuke crossed their arms over their chests, huffing as they turned away from one another while the girls in their age group, even Hinata, rolled their eyes at their immaturity.

 **Naruto peered into her eyes, his gaze peering deep into her soul, as if searching for something. "You do not regret for a single instant, killing those humans?"**

 **"Don't make me laugh. Regret? Remorse? I am only looking out for myself. They oppress me, calling me a monster, a devil, a demon... How am I wrong for disposing of them?!" She exclaimed, her eyes aflame with an indigo fire. "Towards them, towards those despicable humans who deny my existence, this is my personal justice!"**

"That is not justice." Hashirama said, his expression solemn. "That is only vengeance, wishing to hurt when you have been hurt."

"Justice and vengeance are the same." Madara snapped, glaring. "The villagers have taken her dignity, her pride, there are debts that must be paid and those debts are justice."

Hashirama sighed, shaking his head.

Tobirama glared at Madara as Izuna glared at his rival's brother.

"Can you two stop debating philosophy for one second and let us read the damn book?" Mito demanded, her eyes angry and her face red.

Flinching, the two gods in battle turned silent while Naruto looked at his great-great something aunt in awe.

 **"Justice, huh? I see..." Naruto muttered to himself, a wry smirk plastered on his face, as if he found something amusing in their conversation. "A man I knew once said to me... We are but men, drawn to act in the name of revenge we deem to be "justice". But when we call our vengeance "justice", it only breeds more revenge... forging the first link in the chains of hatred."**

Hashirama gave Naruto a proud look and Madara a look that screamed 'I told you so'.

"Just because a man from another dimension says it does not make it true." Madara muttered under his breath.

Hiruzen smiled, proud of Naruto, even if this wasn't the actual Naruto while Naruto beamed proudly.

Danzo, on the other hand, was slightly disappointed that for all his strength, Hiruzen's ideology still existed within the Namikaze Heir.

 **"...I am getting tired of talking to you. If you continue spewing such foolish nonsense..." The flame in her eyes raged into an inferno. "I'll kill you."**

 **"I do not condone those humans' behavior... but neither can I condone such indiscriminate killing. And it seems that you will not listen to reason..." His eyes were tinged with a vague resignation as he reached for the sword held at his hips, pulling it out in a swift stroke, metal grinding against metal, the hissing of steel announcing the blade's release from its sheath. He pointed its edge at the figure before him. "Very well. I shall teach you the error of your ways."**

"Finally, time for some actual battle!" Kiba grinned, excited to see how this other Naruto was in the field of battle.

Even Madara, who was usually stone-faced, cracked a smile, eager to see battle and the limit of this Yokai Lord's strength.

Hashirama, on the other, seemed as resigned as the other Naruto at the idea that someone as innocent and youthful as the current Naruto could become so resigned and used to bloodshed as this other version of the boy was.

 **Her eyes followed the blade all the way to the hands that held it, and then further up to the eyes of the man who wielded it.**

 ** _TH-THUMP!_**

 **An image of her as a child, a small palm pressed up against an eye to staunch the blood from a recent wound, her eyes exuding her anger, her hatred, her despair at the unfair and unjustifiable world. This image flashed through her mind. "You don't understand anything... You..."**

"For fuck's sake, what is it with bigots hating innocent children!?" Tsunade scowled, clenching her fists as she wished she could go into the story and break every bone in the bodies of those child abusers.

Naruto wore an expression colder than the icy land of the Land of Snow, a very unusual expression on his usually grinning face and Anko was as enraged, so much so that she could not even seek to calm the volatile son of the Yondaime down as she usually did.

Hell, everyone from the ruthless Danzo, to the emotionless Shino, to the vengeful Madara were too wroth to speak, each wishing they could bring death and destruction for the men and women that would do such things to an innocent child.

 **She extended her arms, her fingers angled as if grasping an invisible blade, ready to take hold of a blade that had yet to exist in the human realm at that instant. The red lines that curved its way through her body lit up once more, as she exuded a purple miasma of concentrated demonic energy. Indigo and violet flames sparked into existence at each of her palms, each molding and shaping itself into a separate weapon of hellfire and brimstone. Six wings, three pairs of the deepest and darkest black wings sprouted into existence from her back. With a mere glance, Naruto immediately identified what manner of yokai she was.**

 **Yosuzume, a bird yokai that reigned over darkness. It was said that their feathers could infiltrate the closest opening in one's eyes and totally blind one to the world, trapping them into a realm of eternal darkness.**

 **"Preachy types like you... are the worst!"**

"The tragedy in her life makes here refuse to see reason." Mito realized. "She thinks everyone is out to get here, even when they try to help her." She said with the older generation of shinobi agreeing with her.

"You really are preachy, though, aren't you?" Sasuke deadpanned, smirking at Naruto as the Uzumaki glared at him with a huff.

"Sorry I don't grunt my way through conversations, teme." Naruto snarked, laughing as Sasuke flushed in anger or embarrassment, Naruto could not tell.

"Behave boys." Mito said gently causing Naruto and Sasuke to turn away with one another with almost identical scowls.

"I didn't realize it until now, but Sasuke is as childish as Naruto." Ino whispered as the other girls, even Sakura reluctantly, agreed.

 **She lunged, her dual blades screeching against the air as she aimed to decapitate her foe. But her speed, while impressive, was not unmatched.** ** _CLANG!_** **Her opening strike was parried. Two steps.** ** _CLANG!_** **Ten steps into the battle.** ** _CLANG!_** **All of her strikes were blocked, deflected.**

 **"Sacred Gear? I see, you were a half-yokai... Those are wonderful blades, strong blades that you are fortunate to still remain possession of..."**

"Wait, how the hell did Naruto figure out she wasn't a full yokai?" Kiba wondered, tilting his head to the side in curiosity.

"And what is a Sacred Gear?" Tobirama wondered, looking towards Tsuchi who had not spoken in a while and as he expected, the God jumped up with an excited smile and clapped happily as he began explaining.

"Sacred Gear, also known as God's Artifacts, are items with powerful abilities bestowed upon humans by the Biblical God." He explained, taking a deep breath before he continued. "And the Biblical God is the only deity that is the sole god of his kingdom." He continued, observing as they couldn't even grasp the idea of one god for an entire religion. "Sacred Gears can also give humans the powers to kill gods."

"Interesting." Danzo murmured, rubbing his chin with his good hand. "And that is why Uzumaki-san knew that the creature was not a pureblood yokai because she had one of these Sacred Gears."

"Yes. Only humans have this ability." Tsuchi confirmed. "If they did not, they would be no much for the supernatural creatures out there."

The shinobi, even the younger generation, were interested to see the abilities granted to this yokai with a Sacred Gear.

 **She grunted, as she continued swinging her two blades in their dance of death, a competition which held their very lives at stake, all in an attempt to strike a blow against her foe. With her was Rulegnis, the blue blade that held the flames of hell within it, and Fernognis, the violet infernal blade that held the ability to cut into the soul. Twin blades that came together as a set of Sacred Gears.**

"Terrifying abilities, to say the least." Hiruzen realized, humming in thought. "To summon flames of hell and cut through the soul is not something to be taken lightly. I wonder how Naruto-kun will stop her."

Madara, on the other hand, looked terribly excited, overly so, at the chance to fight a woman with such powers, with flames hotter probably than Amaterasu and a blade as powerful as the Shinigami's own. Damn, he was getting too excited, he realized, as he sat down, trying to calm his bloodlust.

 **"But even so, even with the strongest weapon in the world, without skill, you cannot obtain victory!"**

"That is the truth." Kakashi applauded with a approving nod. "Even when I created my prized jutsu, because I lacked the skill to use it, it was useless." He said, looking directly at Sasuke, wanting him to understand this lesson above any of the other youngsters.

Sasuke said nothing, knowing exactly what his teacher was hinting at.

 **He blurred, flashing into motion within her guard, his sword up high, ready to strike a deep slash downwards. Now it was her turn to block, her two blades clashing against the single katana of her foe in a contest for strength, for supremacy, for victory as metal screeched against metal. Naruto, eyes narrowed in concentration, jumped back just when the woman overpowered him in their clash of strength.**

 **"What an absurd amount of strength... You are indeed strong, yokai Yosuzume... I am Uzumaki Naruto, the one who will become the lord of pandemonium and master of all spirits in the future! What is your name?"**

"You do not lack for ambition." Madara said, interested in the young Uzumaki Heir as he gave an approving nod.

"No matter the world, it seems you always seek the highest position, Naruto-kun!" Lee declared, punching his fist into the air. "What youthfulness!"

"Indeed, Lee, Indeed!" Gai agreed, grinning widely.

"Gai-sensei!" Lee called.

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Le-"

Before the two overgrown trees could continue, Tenten kicked them both in the wall, her face red with embarrassment.

"Can you stop that stupid ritual for one second!?"

The two men cowered, embracing one another.

"And I thought the Warring States was horror." Madara whispered, the rest of his fellow shinobi born in the Warring States agreeing. "What sorcery was that?"

 **"...Name? I don't have one of those." She answered in reply, as calm as darkness, her tone inflected with the stillness of water, as if she was merely discussing the weather. "But if one were to define a "name" as "identity", then my "name" would be "monster"."**

"For fuck's sake, how fucked can people be?" Kiba demanded, flinching as Kurenai gave him a sharp slap to the head for his language.

"Though your language is not appropriate, I do agree." Kurenai said, her expression cold. "I can understand shunning something they do not understand, though I do not agree with it, I can even understand hating something innocent, though I loath it, but to refuse to even give a person, a child, a name, is beyond vile."

By the cold looks on everyone's faces, they agreed.

 **Naruto held his gaze unflinchingly. "As I have said before, you are not a monster. If you do not have a name, then I shall give you one."**

"Naruto, I do not think you can just name random people because you feel like it." Sakura deadpanned, arching an eyebrow at Naruto who did not seem at all surprised.

"Why not?" He asked as if he was asking about the weather.

"Because they didn't ask you to do so." Ino agreed with Sakura.

Naruto shrugged, as if their words where like wind was to a mountain.

Huffing, the two young women sat back down, but the older woman, including Anko and Kurenai, smirked at how Naruto could rile them up so easily when he was just acting himself.

 **"What?"**

 **"...Erisu. After the Grecian goddess of strife and discord... As a yokai, a being of fear and chaos, that name fits quite aptly."**

 **"...I didn't say will accept being named by you." She quietly complained, her eyes giving away her surprise at the sheer audacity of the man before her to name a stranger he had met.**

 **But what was this strange warm feeling in her chest? There was no way she actually liked the name... could she?**

 **She was cut off from her musing by Naruto.**

"Man, she is trying so hard not to be pulled in by his charm." Tenten groaned, while Ino and Sakura gave her strange looks. "What, you gonna tell me if that you weren't in that position your heart would not be beating outside of your chest?"

Hinata, Sakura and Ino flushed, casting wishful glances to the young Jinchuriki.

 **"Then, defeat me. Defeat me and you shall be free, be it from the name Erisu or me. But if I were to win, I will have you join my Night Parade... Erisu!"**

"Pushy, ain't he?" Anko whispered to Kurenai who smiled lightly. "But not gonna lie, I like it a hell of a lot."

Kurenai laughed, sound like chiming bells as everyone else just looked at them strangely, wondering if the Yuuhi was going insane.

 **With the conditions of their battle set, the two beings lunged headfirst into battle once more.**

 **"...With all of my power, I will destroy you." She held Rulegnis, her sapphire-colored blade over her shoulder, as it lit up with a violet flame. Shining brightly in the darkness of night, it glimmered like an unknown star. Without a single ounce of hesitation, she swung, her sword's arc continued by a blade of youki that roared furiously as it sliced through the air to its target. The blade was sharp, wide, and moved at a speed of a speeding car. Without a doubt, a normal being would be dead in an instant. "Mikazukigiri."**

 **But Naruto was not a normal being. He was the lord of all ayakashi and youkai! Master of fear! Creator of chaos!**

"Oh, don't be too humble, Uzumaki." Kiba snarked, smirking at Naruto who glared at him at the insult.

"Oh, go back to the kennels, mutt breath." Naruto insulted as harshly and if it wasn't for Kakashi who pulled Naruto back and Kurenai who pulled Kiba back, the two troublemakers would have come to blows.

"This current generation is much more volatile than even our own." Madara realized, turning silent for a moment before grinning. "I like it!"

"Of course, _you_ would." Tobirama deadpanned, rolling eyes while Hashirama and Izuna just stayed out of this argument, knowing how their brothers could be.

"What's that supposed to mean, Senju?" Madara challenged.

"You know exactly what it mean, Uchiha." Tobirama pressed back.

Before the two could come to blows, Mito glared at the two of them, causing Tobirama and even the mighty Uchiha Madara to flinch.

"Shut it!"

"Yes mam!" They cowered as the reading continued.

 **He raised his sword, and a azure blue-colored ball of youki immediately started forming at its tip, as he channeled his demonic energy through his blade, using it as a conduit for energy. He got into a particular stance, his sword-wielding arm pulled back in preparation for his next move, his sword held parallel to the ground, and thrust. In a motion so sublime that it was obvious it was practiced until it was instinct, in a motion so swift that it resembled an elegant dance, Naruto completed his technique in less than a second.**

 **"Rasengan!"**

 **Both blade and balls of demonic energy left their respective blades and expanded as they flew towards each other. They met in the middle, their clash disintegrating the very earth around them and releasing so much power that the fighters had to brace themselves so as to prevent themselves from being blown away. The energy techniques, releasing a purplish blue light, were too bright to look at, but the light was rapidly decreasing in luminosity as both blade and ball attempted to overcome and erode the other into non-existence.**

"You learn the Rasengan?" Kakashi gasped before turning to Jiraiya who was as stunned as the Last Hatake.

"The Rasengan? What's that?" Naruto wondered, the rest of the genin looking as curious as the class clown.

"The Rasengan is a A-class technique created by the Yondaime Hokage." Tsunade explained, her expression curious. "And the Rasengan is the highest form of shape manipulation. To master it takes no less than a genius."

Naruto puffed up, grinning proudly but was curious when Anko poked him.

"Oh, I just wanted to pop your big head." She cackled.

Naruto deadpanned.

"Though the Rasengan is usually created through the use of hands, to use the jutsu from the tip of your blade…is beyond anything the Yondaime did." Danzo commented, looking impressed despite himself.

Naruto, once again, puffed up like a big balloon of pride and arrogance as Sasuke harshly glared at Naruto, jealous of all his abilities, or the abilities of his other selves.

 **Both were equal, and both blade and ball dissipated into thin air. But Naruto gauged this faster than the Night Sparrow and immediately charged up and released another ranged Rasengan.**

 **The spiraling sphere of energy punched through the air at a high velocity. In an instant, she realized that the futility of attempting to dodge. She would not be fast enough. In that case, there was only one thing she could do.**

 **"Hiketsu!"**

 **Augmenting her wings with youki, she curled and crossed them before her, all six of them, forming a makeshift shield to defend herself. She stood her ground, and withstood the barrage. The world flashed into white.**

 **"Do you want to stay locked up in here forever? Nothing will ever be resolved this way. As long as you hide from your problems..."**

"Ah. It's one of those situations." Kakashi realized, nodding in understanding while Sasuke groaned and Sakura sighed.

"Those situations?" Hiruzen arched an eyebrow, curious.

"Well, Naruto has this trait, not sure if I call it admirable or annoying, where he makes even his greatest enemies his friends." Kakashi explained. "You've got Gaara, and Sasuke, and Haku, and Shion and Koyuki, as well." He listed off with his fingers.

Naruto merely flushed as Anko ruffed his hair and kissed his cheek.

Madara, Izuna and Tobirama, on the other hand, gave Hashirama pointed look as the Shodaime Hokage flushed as much as his great something nephew-in-law.

 **"Such idealistic words..." The light faded to reveal... nothing, that the night sparrow had disappeared. Only a few black feathers that fluttered in the air where the yokai Yosuzume once stood. "You... have not experienced any form of hardship, have you? That is why it is so easy for you..."**

 **A spot of darkness on the ground behind Naruto suddenly glowed an eerie dark purple. Naruto immediately turned around, shock evident in his eyes. A dark figure erupted from the violet portal, sword poised to cut through skin, rend through bone and reap through muscles. "...To spew such nonsense!"**

There was a large intake of breath as they looked towards Uzumaki Naruto who was silent, refusing to say anything.

 **She flew past the blonde, and for an instant, it appeared that she had succeeded in ending the life of her current foe. But it was not to be.**

 **For he was Nurarihyon, Lord of Pandemonium and Fear. The figure of the cut blonde erupted into a black mist, flying and converging onto another spot to reveal the uninjured figure of Uzumaki Naruto.**

Madara appeared excited, wishing he could fight this other Uzumaki Naruto if he could survive such an onslaught of attacks with no damage.

 **"I didn't think you would survive that."**

 **A tense silence descended upon the monastery.**

 **"What's wrong? Have you lost your nerve? Unfortunately, it's too late for you. You're the ones who have made me this way... into this monster. There is no mercy, from a monster like me."**

 **"You just keep... calling yourself a monster, a demon. Retreating into your shell... It's your own weakness that made yourself a monster! If you want things to change... You should change yourself first. But you have forsaken hope, given up on yourself..." Naruto answered. "You're nothing but a coward."**

"Harsh, but true enough." Hiruzen agreed. "A person that will not change to better themselves or their lives is afraid of what could be and thus do not act on it." He gave a fond smile to Naruto as he ruffed his hair. "That is why I count Naruto-kun as the bravest person I have met."

"Whatcha mean, old man?" Konohamaru wondered, wanting to know how more awesome his boss could become.

"Naruto-kun, in all the time I have know him, has never shied away from change. He has continued to change and adapt to become the strongest, to become Hokage." He explained, nodding at Hashirama and Tobirama who were impressed at the praise that their student was giving, knowing he was not a man that easily gave praise. "I have no doubt that one day those dreams of his will be fulfilled because of his bravery." He looked to the other genin now. "How many of you can be as confident as Naruto-kun when telling your dreams? Do you have the confidence in declaring to a village of naysayers as he does?"

The genin, even Sasuke, seemed ashamed as they stayed quiet while Konohamaru just grinned, his idea that Naruto was the best shinobi solidified in his head.

 **"More idealistic nonsense..."**

 **"It might be idealistic to you, but it is what I believe. It is the path I follow, and the path I will continue following in the future."**

 **"Well then, I guess that path..." She trailed off, her eyes narrowed. Fernognis, the purple blade, vibrated with a metallic hum, akin to the buzzing of an insect, as it lit itself with a purple flame. She leaped, blurring into motion, her sword brandished for a giant slash. "...Ends here!"**

 **The two duelists met in the middle, sword meeting sword, blade clashing against blade, steel grinding against steel in a contest of strength, of power, of dominance as old or perhaps even older than man. Their fight, it was a dance of death, a whirlwind of destruction, a maelstrom that eradicated any who dared to interfere.**

 **The night sparrow was stronger, yet the lord of fear was swifter. They were evenly matched, so far. Yet why was it... he held such a grin on his face?!**

 **"The longer this match goes on... the more I want you in my Parade... Erisu!" Naruto roared, jubilation dancing in his eyes and joy in his smile. With that, he sped up his blows.**

 **"Horahorahorahora!"**

"The more I read about him, the more this other Uzumaki boy reminds me of a mix between Madara-aniue and Hashirama-dono." Izuna commented to Tobirama who reluctantly agreed with his rival.

 ** _CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!_** **A slash. An overhead cut. A thrust, a stab, a vertical strike. Yosuzume did not have the time to ponder the sheer absurdity of the sudden increase in speed. It was all she could do to hold back the barrage of blows Naruto rained down upon her, her attention solely focused on defending herself from the onslaught.**

 **Yet, with each stroke of his sword, he only seemed to move even faster. The speed and viciousness of his blows was akin to that of a wild beast, a primal, unrefined animal.**

 **For the first time in her life, she realized, "** ** _Ah, I am outmatched._** **" And yet...**

 **...She did not give up.**

"A perfect match for the dobe." Sasuke rolled his eyes, knowing how Naruto would only give up when he was dead. It seemed only fitting that his first subordinate would have such a foolhardy trait.

 **Her body twisted and turned, her muscles burned and ached, as she tried her hardest to keep up with the overwhelming assault. She refused to fall. Her pride would not allow it. Keeping up with the onset was no small feat, and it took every ounce, every fiber, every iota of her being to not be completely bulldozed over. Even then, she was slowly but surely losing ground.**

 **Had she been less hard pressed she would surely have noticed the change. Had she been more attentive she would have just conceded her loss and be done with it.**

 **But she didn't.**

 **His boisterous laughter, it invaded her ears, resounded in her mind, echoing throughout her body, as it became twisted by her own mind, her mind distorting it and adding non-existent elements of condescension, warping it into a laugh that held the intent to mock, the intent to ridicule.**

"This woman really does love to project her sorrow." Jiraiya sighed, having met many people like this, that could not get over their past to form new relationships.

"That is the affect of childhood trauma." Hiruzen sighed deeply, saddened that yet another child had faced the ridicule and hatred that his surrogate grandson and.

Speaking of the Kyubi Jinchuriki, Naruto wore a strained expression that revealed he had similar experiences of people genuinely smiling at him and him thinking that they were mocking him.

 ** _TH-THUMP!_**

 **The image of blood, inked onto her eyes, flashed before her mind once more.**

 **"Shut up..."**

 **The laughter, it reminded her of those despicable humans...**

 **"Shut up!"**

 **...Those despicable humans who denied her existence!**

 **"Shut up!" She screamed.**

Naruto cursed, realizing who exactly she reminded of. He just hoped that he could reach her much earlier than he did Gaara.

As Naruto beat himself up, the room was silent, a sense of solemnity through the room, felt even by Madara and Danzo.

 **She swung her blades with great force, her twin blades swept in an overhead arc as she aimed to pulverize her opponent.**

 ** _CLANG!_** **With a sweep of his sword, Naruto met his blade against Yosuzume's two blade once more, in a final clash to decide the victor.**

 **"Ahhhhhhh... AHHHHHHHH!" She screamed and shouted, pushing her entire being into this single strike, her eyes aflame with rage as she tried to overcome her opponent, to destroy, to kill, to eviscerate her opponent!**

 **"...Just because you are sad and lonely... You can't stay holed up in your shell... forever!"**

 **With that, Naruto,** ** _pushed_** **, and with a sound of shattering glass, broke both Rulegnis and Fernognis, the twin blades of Yosuzume. The Night Sparrow's eyes widened in disbelief. It was that shock which paralyzed her for a mere second.**

 **Taking that small opening, Naruto swung with a kick, launching the bird yokai across the monastery. He lifted his blade, and once more, channeled youki into his sword and forming a spiraling sphere at the tip of his blade... and released.**

 **Grunting in pain, Yosuzume could only gaze at the bright blue light that served to slowly engulf her world, enveloping her in an ocean of azure blue. And she thought, "** ** _Ah, this is my death_** **."**

 **The world faded into white.**

"And it's finished!" Kiba slapped his thighs, preparing to get up before Tsuchi pulled him back down without even moving his body.

"No, its not~!" Tsuchi sung, an infuriating smirk curving at his lips.

The other genin, even Shikamaru who chuckled, laughed.

 **When the world regained color, it was to the scene of an open clearing, the ceiling and walls of the monastery erased from existence.**

 **Groaning in pain, Yosuzume slowly opened her eyes, her frail figure supported by the debris of the ruined monastery. She gazed at the clouds that floated in the sky, and the beautiful dawn that rose in the distant horizon, gradually lighting up the world.**

 **"There. Now you no longer have a shell to hide in." A familiar voice spoke, directly behind her.**

 **She gritted her teeth, her tone held with rancorous and bitterness. "Why didn't you finish me off? A monster like me?"**

Hiruzen smiled gently, glad to see that the young lady was coming along, slowly but surely.

 **"Because you are not a monster... And living in a dark place like that will dim your spirit. Thus, I got rid of the shell binding you... idealistically speaking, that is."**

 **The clouds floated in the air, gently, slowly, patiently.**

 **"Ah... It's always the same..." Her palm tightened around the handle of the ruined sword she was still holding. Her eyes welled up in tears, years of repressed emotions finally taking its toll on her. "Why... why... why doesn't everybody just leave me alone?"**

 **"I... I didn't want to become like this... I wanted to- I tried to change! But... But!"**

 **"** ** _Stop! I'm not a demon!" A small girl screamed, two sets of wings curled up beside her, as she held up her tiny hands in a feeble attempt to defend herself. "I- I just want to become friends!"_**

 ** _A black figure walked up to her, his hand tightly gripping and clutching something. He raised up his arm, and threw._**

 ** _A rock sailed through the air, smearing the small girl's face with blood. "Why... Why are you doing this?"_**

 ** _"You monster! Filthy abomination! You half-blood!"_**

 ** _The girl could only whimper in pain and fear, her tiny hands pressed desperately on her head, trying to stop the blood from flowing profusely from her wound._**

 ** _"Why..."_**

The men grew stonily angry, the boys were snarling, the women were scowling with pursed lips and the younger women were crying, sobbing at such cruelty done to an innocent child whose only crime was being born.

 **"What should I have done?" She cried. "In the end... I have no place in this world... Despair... and loss... I'm so... tired of it all..."**

 **"...I think we were fated to meet, Erisu." Naruto smiled grimly, images of a pale, androgynous male, a visage of beautiful snow raining down on a misty bridge and facsimile of a mask flashing through his mind. Pictures of an endless desert, of a single-tailed raccoon, of a man hair the color of fire, with a large gourd on his back ran through his mind. Flashes of a small child, with blonde hair standing alone in a void, desperately trying to garner some form of attention from the crowd around him, only to fail.**

 **"** ** _Don't get close to him!_** **"**

 **The state of not having a place in the world... The condition of living without a dream... The status of not having a purpose for existing... That was a pain, a hollowness he was too well acquainted with.**

"Not. A. Word." Anko hissed, glaring at anyone who dared comment on the younger ninja's suffering as a child while Hiruzen merely smiled sadly at his surrogate grandson, cursing his weakness for not being able to protect the Yondaime's Heir from such cruelty.

Jiraiya and Tsunade were stuck between being angry and guilty, angry at the village's ignorance and guilty at their lack of action in taking their godson out of such a toxic environment.

Madara and Tobirama, however, were impressed that a child that had faced such hate could be as cheerful as this Naruto was. It showed a strength that many did not have.

 **"There is definitely a place for you in this world. You simply haven't found it yet. And even if you lost your place, you simply have to search for a new one. You... and me. You know, everybody in the world... is simply searching for the value of their existence."**

"I did not know you even had the ability to become wise." Sasuke snarked, growing jealous of the respectful glares the former Hokage's were giving him.

Naruto said nothing, but he clenched his fists.

"Even now, Uzumaki Naruto has wisdom you could never learn, Uchiha." Neji scowled, upset that the Uchiha Heir was being so cruel to the man that saved Neji from himself.

Sasuke glared and would have attacked the Hyuga if Kakashi did not give him a sharp glare that caused him to scoff and cross his arms over his chest like a child that did not get the cookie.

"You children have such loyalty to this boy." Izuna realized, motioning towards Naruto who flushed at the praise. "Why?"

"He's strong." Konohamaru grinned.

"He is kind." Neji huffed.

"He is hard-working." Hinata squeaked.

Madara laughed, throwing his head back.

"You really are your grandfather's grandson!"

Hashirama agreed, remembering the loyalty that the Uzumaki Head inspired, a loyalty neither he or Madara could ever inspire, even after he became Hokage.

 **Click, clack. The sound of wooden geta against concrete resounded throughout the clearing. Within her field of vision, a hand slowly reached out to her. Her eyes trailed and followed the hand up along the arm to the eyes of the man who held it out, the cerulean blue orbs that held such warmth, such acceptance.**

 **"And if you are still searching for a purpose, how about coming with me? How about it? Want to turn the world upside down, and search for the purpose of our existence along the way? For our place in this world?"**

"Your wisdom cannot last without your ambition." Tobirama commented, amused. "You were sounding very like Hashirama until that Uzumaki came from you. Turn the world upside down, eh?"

Naruto beamed, nodding eagerly.

Hashirama joined in, laughing boisterously while Madara gave his rival an unamused look, clearly telling him that he was an idiot with his eyes.

Hiruzen smiled fondly at Naruto, glad to see that he was receiving the recognition that he always thought the Last Uzumaki deserved.

 **"You... did you plan for this all along?"**

 **"Well... who knows?"**

"You really are as sly as a fox, you little brat." Anko cackled, ruffling Naruto's hair as he pulled him under her arm, his face squishing against the side of her boob causing the young shinobi to flush and drool at the same time ignoring the angry glares of the older women, the jealous ones of the younger and the glares of envy from the men of all ages.

 **That hand... looked so warm, so inviting... so... welcoming...**

 **"Really... you preachy types... you preachy types... really are..." A tear welled up in her eyes, trailed down her face and dropped to the ground. "...the worst."**

 **She reached out for that hand that looked so warm.**

"Seduction Complete!" Anko cackled which Naruto joined in with his boisterous laughed as he threw his head back.

"You know, he _is_ handsome." Tenten commented, earing the blushing of her fellow kunoichi genin. "In a wild, savage kind of way."

Ino and Sakura looked at Naruto in a different light, realizing they could see what the slightly older kunoichi was talking about.

 **"Hahaha! Let's turn Kyoto and the world upside down, Erisu! To fulfill my dreams, my ambitions! For the sake of a world where humans and ayakashi can coexist!" Naruto turned around, laughing uproariously. "Alright, let's go! Hahahahaha!"**

"I know not whether to call him selfish or heroic." Madara commented to Hashirama. "He seeks conquest for the sake of coexistence. Have we ever met a general that sought both?" He asked his rival knowing that while Madara had sought conquest, Hashirama had sought coexistence, but never both.

"I cannot say either." Hashirama agreed with his rival and best friend and enemy while Tobirama and Izuna rolled their eyes at their brothers, wondering why the hell could not decide if they were enemies or friends already!

"You are as selfish in that world as in this one." Sakura scoffed, knowing how infuriating Naruto's strong personality could be.

Naruto grinned brightly causing Sakura to growl and turned away, trying to ignore her flaming cheeks.

 **And Erisu found that she could not take her eyes off her future lord's back. For she found it so dazzling, amazing, awe-inspiring, breathtaking. She found it so...** ** _magnificent_** **. She was taken in by the great ardor, the sheer intensity of Naruto's presence. Even if she was physically stronger, she felt as if...**

 **She was no match for him.**

"Oh, honey, there are some men where you can only go along for the ride." Kurenai shook her head, knowing that her own sensei – Uzumaki Kushina – had met one such man that had made the normally dominant woman act in a way that Kurenai had never seen her act.

Anko grinned at 'ride' getting Kurenai to slap her head playfully.

"Trust me, Erisu, I know the feeling." Hinata whispered, knowing the exact feeling that the sparrow yokai was talking about as he gaze flittered to Naruto who was still grinning, everywhere in her body flaming.

 ** _"Ahh... So this is the rumored "fear" of the Lord of Pandemonium..."_**

"The Fear of the Lord of Pandemonium?" Madara questioned, looking over to Tsuchi who was basically shaking from excitement to answer.

"The Fear of Yokai denotes the select skills and abilities of a yokai." He explained. "The Lord of Pandemonium's fear, as the Lord of the Yokai, is particularly dangerous and powerful as Hashirama and Madara's abilities are far greater than anyone else's." He explained, his eyes moving towards the Senju and Uchiha.

The shinobi nodded, understanding what they meant.

"So, that is this chapter done." Tsuchi told them, a question in his eyes. "Would you like to rest before we start the next chapter of the story?"

"Let's read one more chapter before bedtime, I think." Anko said, wanting to learn more about this yokai version of Naruto.

"Yes! More boss!" Konohamaru cheered.

"Very well, who wants to read?" Tsuchi wondered, extending the book to whoever had the guts to grab it.

"My turn, bitches!" Tsunade cackled as she grabbed the book away from the God before opening to the next page, breathing deeply and beginning her reading of the second chapter of the story.


	5. World 1: Nurarihyon - Chapter 3

Two figures, very memorable figures, appeared.

"Minato-sensei?"

"Minato-brat?"

"Yondaime-sama?"

Namikaze Minato smiled politely, waving.

"Kushina-san?"

"Kushina-chan?"

"Tomato-brat?"

Uzumaki Kushina, on the other hand, grinned widely and gave everyone in the room a peace sign as she cackled which was quickly silenced when she caught sight of a youth that looked eerily like Minato but beyond the golden hair and blue eyes, the set of his jaw, the shape of his eyes and his broad-shouldered build gives her very memorable vibes of her father.

"M-ma…" Naruto trailed off as he heard that she was called Uzumaki Kushina who he remembered Mito telling him was his mother.

"Na-Naru-chan?" She whispered, walking closer to her son in untold amounts of shock while in the background, Minato was looking on in fondness.

"Wait…" Sakura murmured as she looked between Kushina and Naruto, a light of recognition in her eyes as she saw the resemblances. "God damn, Naruto's Kaa-chan is so pretty!" She squealed causing the other genin kunoichi to nod in agreement while the younger men rolled their eyes, though they internally agreed.

Mother and son found one another in embrace, both of them sobbing and laughing at the same time.

Tsunade smiled gently, glad to see her surrogate son so happy while Jiraiya was slapping Minato's shoulder as Minato looked on at his wife and son with unshed tears in his azure orbs.

"I've wanted to meet you forever, Ma!" Naruto laughed as he pulled back, looking into his mother's eyes. "I got so many questions to ask ya-ttebayo!"

"Dattebayo?" Kushina laughed lightly, tears still sliding down her cheeks. "You really are my child, aren't you?"

Naruto just grinned.

"Well, I am sure these alternate universe stories will explain all your questions." Kushina said, throwing her arm over her son's shoulder. "For now, there is someone else here that has really been waiting to meet you."

Naruto looked confused as she pointed at the Yondaime Hokage.

"Eh? Ma knows the Yondaime?" Naruto wondering, arching an eyebrow as he walked closer to his idol and tilted his head, looking him up and down. "Ma, are you sure this is the Yondaime Hokage that defeated furry? He looks kinda flaky, don't ya think?"

Kushina cackled and Minato grumbled.

"I had the exact same reaction…when I met your father." Kushina said brightly, a knowing smile on her lips as Naruto's eyes widened.

"The Yondaime Hokage is…" Sasuke and Neji trailed off.

"…Naruto's father!?" Sakura and Ino shouted, utterly stunned.

"How troublesome. It was obvious." Shikamaru muttered under his breath, shaking his head at how anyone could think that the Yondaime and Naruto were not carbon copies, except for the fact that Naruto had a broader build than his slender father.

"Ho…so the boy is a Hokage's son." Tobirama murmured under his breath, sizing up this supposed Yondaime Hokage.

"This man seems a fine Hokage." Hashirama commented. "His strength is greater than even yours Saru." Hashirama told his old student while Hiruzen just gave his successor a proud smile.

Naruto was silent for a moment.

"He-"

Minato was cut off when Naruto landed a harsh punch into his stomach causing Kushina and Anko to laugh and for Sakura and Kurenai to fret at Naruto for his immaturity.

"I deserved that." Minato grunted as he stood straight again. "I know that I have no excuse, my son, but I want to tell you that I am proud of you, of the shinobi that you have become."

"Ah! I don't know whether to punch or hug you, old man!" Naruto growled, furiously messing up his hair.

Madara could understand these feelings with his own infuriating father.

"Well, well, now that, that reunion is done, shall we continue!?" Tsuchi said with a laugh, winking at Naruto.

"Tch, whatever." Naruto crossed his arms and took a seat, trying to hid the flush on his cheeks from his father who just smiled gently at him and took a seat on his one side while Kushina took a seat on the other side.

"So, who would like to read next?" Tsuchi wondered, holding the book in his hands for anyone to grab it.

"Give it here, you dopy god!" Kushina laughed as she grabbed the book, opened the necessary page and took a deep breath, ignoring Tsuchi's muttering of 'dopy god'.

 ** _The betrayal you can see is trivial. The betrayal you cannot see is much more fatal, frightening, lethal..._**

"Ain't that the truth." Hashirama said with a glare to Madara who looked away innocently, refusing to look at his old rival.

 **My Priestess: Seira**

"Ah. So, it is explaining how he recruited each of his most powerful subordinates." Hiruzen mused, nodding in interest.

"I do wonder what frightening abilities a priestess could have." Madara muttered, having never met a priest or priestess that was even a slight challenge.

 **I was born with beauty, talent, and power. In all honesty and without hubris, I can say that I am a special person. Blessed three-fold, they called me. A genius of the highest caliber, they called me. And because of this blessing, I was reared to be the perfect heiress to the Akatsuki clan of Onmyoji, practitioners of the art of Onmyodo, Japanese magic used to exorcise youkais.**

"Onmyoji?" Mito was curious. "I have long heard that the Onmyoji did exist and they fought against demons, though I have never myself met one."

"The Onmyoji do exist in your worlds, though they are not called as such." Tsuchi told the wife of the Shodaime Hokage. "Instead, the art of Onmyodo has been separated, with some of its teachings taught to the shinobi and others to the samurai and the rest to the priests." Tsuchi shook his head. "It is an almost dead art in your world."

"How sad." Kushina whispered, wondering what she would feel like if the Sealing Arts were a thing of the past.

Jiraiya, on the other hand, was focused on the 'Akatsuki' part of the equation. Was it the same Akatsuki or was it a clan that just bore the same name? He didn't know but it would be good to remain vigilant.

"The Hyuga Clan, anyone?" Madara whispered to Izuna, Tobirama and Hashirama who begrudgingly agreed with the Uchiha Lord. The idea of putting their greatest member on a pedestal was all the Hyuga knew how to do.

 **Indeed, one could say that I was born with the sole purpose of inheriting the Akatsuki clan. I had no real purpose of my own. The meaning of my own existence was decided by my family before I was even born - to eventually take up the mantle of leadership of the Akatsuki clan. I was made to usher in a new age for the Akatsuki clan.**

 **Since the young age of five, the head of the clan decreed me to be sent for training - all to mold me to become the quintessential leader. The oldest memory I had was of me training and learning. While others laughed and played with their toys, I underwent rigorous training. How to present myself, tea ceremony preparation and presentation, flower arrangement skills, the Onmyodo techniques of the Akatsuki clan, everything was drilled into me... for the sake of the ideal and faultless leader.**

"Because that is exactly how you do NOT break your successor!" Tsunade snapped sarcastically, glaring at the book.

"And I thought the bloody Hyuga were weirdos." Madara whined, ignoring the glare of Neji who felt insulted at the slight against his clan. "Oh, quick getting your panties in a bunch, baby Hyuga." He waved the young Hyuga's anger off.

"I agree with Madara-san!" Naruto said with a grin. "These guys are stupid! Why can't they just let a kid be a kid?" He stuck his tongue out at the book.

"You are so mature, dobe." Sasuke drawled, smirking.

Naruto blew his rival a raspberry.

 **During what little breaks I had, I often looked towards the streets from the balcony of the Akatsuki mansion, gazing distantly at the sights of children my age frolicking about, laughing in joy. And I always felt a distant sense of hollowness, a faint tinge of envy and resentment towards those children. I wondered, what made those children different from myself? Why were they able to play while I had to engross myself in my studies? As I looked at them prancing about in the playgrounds, I found myself whimsically wishing that I could join them and bask in the same joy. I found myself cursing my "blessing". If only it wasn't for those, I could have been a normal child...**

 **I was a bird caged in a prison of expectations and ideals. I was a hollow creature who held the expectations of those around me, and had none of my own.**

"Do you want to get your clan massacred?" Sasuke snapped. "That's how you get your clan massacred." Sasuke drawled, realizing that this could have been the reason that Itachi snapped and turned against the clan as he did.

"Sasuke…" Naruto was horrified.

"What!?" Sasuke snapped, glaring at his rival.

"Did…you just make a joke?"

Sakura smiled, realizing what he was doing.

"Is the world ending?" She indulged in the teasing as she turned to Kakashi-sensei with a horrified expression on her face.

"Something has gone terribly wrong." He played along.

"I hate you guys." Sasuke deadpanned. "Like seriously. So much."

Team 7 laughed, ignoring the disgruntled Uchiha, while everyone else in the room looked at them like they were mad, well except for Anko who was cackling alongside Naruto.

 **As I grew up, I eventually forgot about the whims I had as a child, forgetting the childish dreams of one day escaping the clan, discarding and suppressing the part of me that wanted to form friends with the children outside. My sole purpose was to become the leader of the clan, and the reason of my existence was to lead the clan... this was what I eventually thought.**

 **"** ** _Remember, Seira... We are white. We, the onmyoji, are the light that protect the people. We are justice. The Yokai are black. They are the darkness that pervade every corner. They are evil._** **"**

Clap. Clap. Clap.

Everyone turned to Madara and Naruto who were giving a slow clap, obviously delighting in mocking the old clan leader in the book.

"I was wondering what other stupid shit that he could spew from his mouth and Mr. Clan Leader far exceeded my expectations!"

"Yeah! You can't blame an entire race of people for something a few people did!" Naruto growled, getting very high undertones of his own experiences. "Why are people so stupid!?"

"Naru-chan!" Kushina snapped, glaring. "Language."

"B-"

"I said. Language."

"Yes, Ma."

Kushina grinned, pleased, while Minato smiled nervously.

Mito and Tsunade, on the other hand, were pleased that Kushina managed to silence her usually rambunctious son with only a few words since Tsunade personally knew how difficult he could get and Mito knew how bad his grandfather used to be.

"Oh. She really is Mito's relative." Hashirama paled as he looked between his terrifying wife and her equally terrifying descendant.

 **It was these principles, these belief that onmyoji were justice and youkais were evil that I was brought up with. Hence, as I adopted these beliefs, I exorcised any youkais I was commissioned to without any mercy. Sometimes they were large, malevolent, and easy to banish without remorse... and sometimes they were small, pitiful creatures, whom were merely at the wrong place at the wrong time. But I indiscriminately killed them all, because I believed that they were all evil.**

"Tch. This is the price of ignorance." Izuna grunted, annoyed. For all that he was a warrior and killed hundreds in his service to the Uchiha Clan, Izuna had long been a man that despised harming the innocent that were merely living their lives in peace.

Hiruzen, on the other hand, merely shook his head at such an indiscriminate loss of life, being reminded of the guilt that has plagued him as a cost of the Uchiha Clan's destruction.

 **On the surface, I was perfect. As I fitted every aspect of the ideal onmyoji the higher-ups of the Akatsuki clan held, it was confirmed that I was to be the forty-forth head. I was exemplary and the model all onmyoji should aspire to be, I held strength, beauty, talent - therefore I was to be the leader.**

 **One could say I was blessed.**

 **But beneath the facade, I was cracking. Beneath my demure and gentle personality, I showed to the world, I was stumbling beneath the weight, the pressure of what it meant to be "perfect". But I persevered, all for my false goal of eventually leading the Akatsuki clan.**

 **I ignored the fact that I did not know what else to do after I became the head. For I wholeheartedly believed that being the perfect heiress to the clan was my only role, my only reason to exist.**

 **I ignored the fact that I had no personal hobbies, no dreams, no aspirations of myself. For I wholeheartedly believed that being the perfect heiress to the clan was my only role, my only reason to exist.**

"It is because you do not anything outside of your purpose to rule that your rule will not be one of success." Hashirama said calmly, his expression disapproving.

"For when that title means nothing, you will crumble away like dust." Madara said, smirking at his rival.

"What the hell are you old guys talkin' bout?" Naruto wondered, looking at the two like they were senile.

"What, the old guys as you say, are talking about, young Uzumaki," Tobirama smirked as he said 'old guys' louder than necessary causing the two to scowl "is that what will happen if her title is taken from her? When she no longer rules as head? At that time, without any other purpose outside of her leadership, she will not have the strength to stand back up.

Naruto still looked confused.

"Well, think of it like this Naruto, why do you want to become Hokage?" Minato wondered, having heard of his son's dream and feeling very proud.

"I want to be stronger. Stronger than anyone else that exists in this world, or any world." Naruto told his father with a wide grin.

Madara grinned, glad to see at least one Hokage would not be all about friendship and guts and all that bullshit that Hashirama always talks about.

"So, even if you don't become Hokage, will that goal to become the strongest change?"

Naruto shook his head fervently.

"That is your purpose and no matter what happens, it will not break." Kushina added, her expression gentle. "Even if you lose everything, that desire to become the strongest will keep you up but this girl does not have that purpose to keep her up when she falls."

Naruto nodded, understanding now.

Breathing deeply, Kushina continued reading.

 **Eventually, during the winter, I turned eighteen, the age when I was to ascend to onus of leadership. The day before, I was sent out with a group of my fellow clansmen to exorcise a malevolent spirit residing in the western regions of Japan, near the city of Kyoto.**

 **It was perfect. I was to return, victorious, to celebrate the "honored heiress" becoming the forty-forth head of the Akatsuki clan. I was to take part in the ceremonial ritual commemorate my coming of age, which was when my grandfather then would pass on the position and responsibility of the head to me. My "dream" was to be realized.**

 **But it was not to be.**

"And so, the fall begins." Madara said, his expression oddly sympathetic for this girl that reminded him so much of himself.

 **It was winter.**

 **"Haja Rengekifu!"**

 **I shouted desperately, my hand weaving through the motions for an Onmyodo art. A pale white magical circle formed at my front, summoning a swarm of charms that emerged and threatened to drown my foe beneath it. Each of these charms were poisonous and toxic to a youkai, just as holy light is to devils.**

 **However, I was in a precarious situation. What was originally a squad of five, was whittled down to a two, and out of this two, one was responsible for sustaining a barrier to isolate the battle from the world. In other words, I was now facing the youkai alone. I had no time to grieve for them - for the moment I stopped, I would die.**

 **As the wave of charms neared the youkai, it only smirked, condescension and disdain in its eyes. The charms collided with the youkai and the ground, tossing up debris and smog in the resulting explosion.**

 **I took the momentary lull in the battle to compose myself, gulping down as much air as I could for the next engagement. For no matter how much I hoped so, I knew that the battle was not over. It was not for the first time that I cursed an oni's durability.**

 **As the smog gradually let up and faded away, a silhouette of the oni, a hulking and towering horned beast with fangs and forked tongue, akin to that of snakes appeared. One of its hands grasped a huge and thick club that threatened to smash one's heads into splatters of blood should it connect. It was this beast that emerged unharmed from the explosion, gutturally growling.**

 **"Guhaha! Is that all you got, onmyoji of the Akatsuki?! You disappoint me!"**

"Cocky asshole." Ino sniffed, glaring.

 **I grimaced. Haja Rengekifu was one of my strongest technique - strongest in the sense that it was almost unparalleled in the capacity to slay a youkai. Yet, even that was not enough? I started to wonder if I could even handle this Yokai alone...**

"If you do not have faith in yourself, you will fall." Tobirama said, expressionless but the glint in his eyes revealed his interest in this priestess.

 **No.**

 **Do not think that way.**

Tobirama nodded approvingly.

 ** _"Think only of the opponent before you, and slay it with every ounce of your power. That is the only thing that matters. Do not waver. Do not hesitate."_**

Madara grinned, mildly impressed with the priestess.

 **The words of my mentor, my grandfather resounded throughout my head.**

 ** _"Yokai are evil. We are justice."_**

Everyone, even Danzo, rolled their eyes.

 **If this Yokai were to left unchecked, it would only continue its rampage - leading to greater casualties. This was a monster, one who held no remorse in its action. This was an abomination, one who felt nothing in trampling over innocent lives. There was nothing to think about. All I had to do was to exorcise this Yokai. With that in mind, I closed my eyes and concentrated on gathering power into my palms, channeling reiatsu, the power of the soul, the energy which all onmyoji used for Onmyodo, to fuel my technique.**

 **"Taima Ryuuseifu." I calmly uttered out the name of the Onmyodo art.**

 **"Ho?" The oni let out a sound of interest, its supernatural sense, which every being who were in some way affiliated to the "paranormal" possessed, alerting it to my use of reiatsu.**

 **Calmly opening my eyes, I focused only on my foe, and burst towards it in a single step. The oni only smirked, holding up its club, gladly welcoming me to the duel.**

 **"Guhahaha!"**

 **It swung, each smash of its club colliding with the ground to throw pellets of snowy earth upwards. It took all I had to evade, and attack with my hands with what small openings that lingered. This youkai was indeed... powerful. There was no doubt in mind that this youkai was the strongest I had ever encountered before in my life. But...!**

 **It was not swift enough to evade my attacks - attacks that, as an Onmyodo art, held the power to exorcise it.**

 **THUD!**

"Beat the shit out of him!" Anko cheered, grinning darkly.

 **My fists met flesh. But I did not stop there, I continued attacking, releasing a barrage of punches towards my foe. Even so, even with my fists imbued with reiatsu, my fists felt like they were punching through a wall of steel. That was how strong and thick an oni's hide was. It was then my instincts screamed at me -** ** _something was coming! -_** **and I quickly jumped back. Not a moment sooner, the ground I previously occupied was smashed, creating a small crater at the point of impact.**

 **"Gu... What did you do?!" The oni let out a roar of rage and pain. On the surface, it looked relatively unharmed, only the barest of scratches marring its body. But I knew better.**

Naruto and Kushina cackled, cheering the priestess on.

 **Taima Ryuuseifu was a technique that imbued one's fist with reiatsu, then surgically inserting it into an enemy's body through a point of impact, the current case being my landed punches. And as reiatsu, the energy used for Onmyodo, was akin to poison to youkais, Taima Ryuuseifu could be used to bind or destroy a Yokai from the inside. In other words, Taima Ryuuseifu was a technique that adapted ordinary martial arts for combat against youkai.**

 **The reiatsu I injected into the oni previously was quickly proving to be effective, as proven by the beast's loud roar of pain. But I knew that would not be enough to kill it... This oni had proved time and time again its defense was far stronger than its brethren.**

 **The yokai's eyes, two red orbs of fire, then tunneled ominously onto me. Without a warning, it charged, and in an instant, the giant oni was right at my front, its arm raised up ready to deal a final blow, to smash me into a bloody smear on the earth.**

 ** _Fast_** **.**

 **That was what I thought, as time seemed to compress around me. As my eyes barely tracked the giant's motion, I quickly judged that the oni's attack was too fast for me to evade. In that case...!**

 **"Kekkai Kikyou!"**

 **A spherical dome of purple energy formed in an instant, as wisps of purple light carved shapes of bellflowers in the resulting barrier. Within a second, the oni's club crashed downwards, clashing against my barrier in an attempt to reach me. But my barrier did not yield.**

 **I frowned. We were too evenly matched. I could evade or block all of its attacks - and it could just weather through all of mine. At this rate, this stalemate would continue until either I made a fatal mistake or when the damage it took accumulated until it was too much for its body to bear. It was simply a contest of attrition. And if so, I was sure to lose. After all, the limits of the human body can only stretch so far. Hence, I had to end the battle soon, as quickly as possible. In that case...**

 **"You're better... better than the others, at least, Akatsuki onmyoji. I will give you at least that." The Yokai before me spoke, its eyes glinting in a menacing rage as its club vibrated with a huge force, attempting to cleave through my barrier. "But why do you continue to fight? Knowing that your inevitable fate... is death, just like the others?"**

 **"Who do you fancy yourself as, oni?" I quietly asked back, my voice a mere whisper on the wind. "The new Demon King? Killing, butchering, mindless destruction. I fight because I know that if I don't, you will continue your merciless rampage and slaughter many more innocent lives."**

 **"...So you are one of those, huh? Those who "fight to protect", or some such nonsense? Guhahahah!" It snarled out, condescension obvious in its tone. "What a joke. This is the difference between us... The difference is that I have never once fought for a being outside of myself! The strong lives! And the weak... dies!"**

 **"...I expected nothing else from a vulgar beast such as yourself." I muttered. "Enough talking. Your rampage ends here."**

"Don't look at me like that, Hashirama." Madara snapped, glaring at the grinning Senju. "Just because I don't fight for sunshine's and flowers like you, doesn't mean I don't fight for anyone, I fight for my clan!"

"Hai, hai." Hashirama just grinned.

"They are so like a married couple." Mito whispered to Kushina and Tsunade as the three giggled, ignoring Hashirama and Madara's weirded out looks.

 **I would have preferred not to use this technique. Because not only was it taxing, this technique was only capable of senseless destruction... the destruction that I abhorred. Unfortunately, there seemed to be no other recourse. Only sheer brute force would be enough to pierce through the defensive prowess of this oni. The battle had proved that time and time again.**

 **"...Foolish!" The oni continued its mechanical bashing against my barrier. But that was fine, it only gave me time to prepare my technique. Slowly and carefully manipulating the flow of my reiatsu, I molded it into a shape compatible for my next - and hopefully last - technique. Gracefully moving my hands in a complex motion, I created a magical circle in front of me, and focused my reiatsu into the magical circle. "No matter what you do, it is futile!"**

 **"...Take this."**

 **A faint orb of light gathered before my magical circle, and a howling gale emerged. A brilliant flare of light, an unmerciless flash of aura roared from my magical circle, a missile that sought to consume everything within its trajectory. The attack I unleashed was a beast, starving to bring about utter ruination to everything and anything.**

 **"Akatsuki-ryuu ougi: Dai Konran."**

 **Even as I said that, it was merely a beam of light, a thick laser of pure reiatsu. It held no complexity, no trickery, no intricateness. I failed to see why this technique was called a secret art of the Akatsuki style of Onmyodo... But it was not my place to question it. I closed my eyes as light consumed the world.**

 **When the light let up, it was to the sight of an empty battlefield. My opponent was instantly incinerated, consumed by the overwhelming power that I brought out. It died instantly.**

 **"Ahh... Finally, it's over... I'm so exhausted..."**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **STAB!**

"I will bet anything in this world that she was stabbed by her allies!" Izuna declared, laughing wildly.

"Why the hell would her own allies stab their own future leader in the back?" Tobirama glared at the Uchiha. "Idiot."

"Who you calling an idiot, you white-haired fool?"

"Ho, you wish to challenge me, Uchiha?" Tobirama stood up, prepared to battle the younger Uchiha.

"Tobirama. Enough." Hashirama gave his brother a cold glare, his expression disapproving causing Tobirama to scoff and sit back down.

"Izuna. Silence." Madara's glare was all fire and wrath, and it took Izuna the grand total of three seconds to take a seat.

"Idiots." The two elder brothers mumbled under their breaths.

 **It happened so swiftly, so silently, I did not sense it until the act had happened and pain flared in my chest. Unbelievingly, I looked down and saw a small silver dagger protruding from my chest.**

 **What...? There was another youkai?**

 **I slowly turned my head, and the sight chilled me to my bones, created a pit of indescribable despair within me.**

 **My eyes slowly traced the path of the palm holding the blade's hilt, along the way to the shoulders, then further up to meet the eyes of the man who wielded the dagger. The stabber was the final of my clansmen remaining in the battle... my brother, Akatsuki Daichi. His eyes glared at me with a wrathful animosity, like a light from an unknown star. And all I could utter was...**

 **"...Why?"**

Those with brothers, more so Hashirama and Madara, were annoyed and their chakra showed this as the atmosphere grew heavy, so heavy that every single person in the room except for Naruto who was grinning wildly were breathing heavily.

"Oya, oya, calm down, Madara-chan, Hashi-chan." Tsuchi clapped his hands and the two men lessened their pressure.

"You, boy, you were not breathing heavily." Tobirama realized as he looked towards Naruto who was looked surprised.

"Why would I be?"

Tobirama was stunned silent.

"This child is faced with the Kyubi's chakra daily." Madara told the younger Senju. "You seriously think even our chakra would be a problem for him? There is little in this world that can be overwhelming to a boy that has lived with the chakra of the strongest Tailed Beast daily for over a decade."

Everyone else nodded, understanding.

"Then why was Mito-san and Kushina-san affected by it?" Sakura wondered, looking between the adults.

"That is because I nor Kushina-chan really had much contact with the beast as a result of our seals being different but Naruto-chan was directly in contact with Kyubi since he was a babe and thus has a more seamless bond than either of us did."

"I see."

"Wait, Ma, you were like me?"

"Of course, we were, Naruto-chan!" Kushina grinned. "It is tradition for the Kyubi to be sealed in a member of the Uzumaki Clan because of our incredible chakra."

"Cool…" Naruto whispered as Kushina continued reading.

 **My brother did not deign me with a response. He merely gazed at me with those disdainful eyes, and pulled the blade out from my chest. Like a marionette who had its strings cut, I collapsed to the ground. I struggled to lift my head, and only witnessed the sight of my brother, my murderer turning his back to me, walking away and leaving me to die here. He stopped after a few steps, and uttered a single sentence.**

 **"Your removal was required for me to become the forty fourth head."**

"Ah. Power." Madara realized as he looked towards his fellow shinobi that grew up in the Warring States Era. "How many times have clans changed leadership because of brother being jealous of brother?"

Hashirama hummed in agreement, Tobirama gave a stern nod and Izuna just scoffed in disgust.

 **Ahh... So, this was your motivation... To usurp my position as the heir of the clan...**

 **It was then a feeling previously unknown to me began to well up in me.**

 **After all that I did for them...!**

 **After all my efforts...!**

 **After all my work...!**

"Punch them, beat them, rip them apart!" Naruto cheered with Madara's wild grin backing the golden-haired Uzumaki up.

Hashirama and Sasuke shook their heads at their hot-headed rivals.

 **A great surge of negative emotions began to emerge, and like a torrent, it refused to abate. Clutching my fists, for the first time in my life, I began to curse my life, my family, everything with every ounce of my being. The hatred which I had previously repressed, the hatred for the world that had oppressed me so, began to reach its peak and burst explosively.**

 **I screamed a defiant cry to the world, as blood slowly trickled down from my lips, painting my skin with red. "...Do all of you really want... the position of the head that badly?! You all want the leadership so desperately? You would crush my life... Do none of you feel any shame at all?! I won't forgive you... I won't forgive any of you for this! All of you, cursed Akatsuki onmyojis who would trample over my life for personal gain... Let my blood taint your dreams! Let the Akatsuki clan be cursed! Let its existence brings ruination!"**

 **Panting in the effort it took for me to scream, I clenched my blood-soaked fist and shook it at the back of my brother. "For your sins, I put a curse on you! Curses on you! Akatsuki Daichi! I will make certain you pay for it! I curse your bloodline for all eternity. For many generations to come... Your sons, your daughters, your grandchildren... And when you fall into the deepest depths of Yomi..."**

 **And as my rage grew, I failed to notice that my auburn brown hair began to meld into white, and grey eyes, started to tinge with a mad red. I failed to notice when the ground around me turned black and bubbled ominously. And I failed to notice when a tendril of darkness shot out and stabbed my murderer in a swift lunge. All I could do was curse this unfair world.**

 **"Remember my rage! The rage of this Akatsuki Seira!"**

 **The world then faded to black.**

"Well, good luck to the Akatsuki Clan!" Madara gave a cruel laugh. "They will soon learn the cost of their betrayal. Hopefully."

"I've always wondered what I would do if I was in a position like that." Kiba wondered out loud, humming.

"It is hard to say, unless you find yourself in that position." Kakashi added, often having the same thoughts.

"I know."

"What was that, Naruto?" Kakashi asked his irritated student.

"I would burn them to the ground. I would never forget, never forgive and when the time is right, I will show them Uzumaki Naruto's wrath." Naruto grinned an unsettling smile. "I would ensure their name was forgotten to the sands of time."

"Revenge is never the answer, Naruto." Minato said, unnerved at how vindictive his son's answer was.

Naruto said nothing but it was obvious he disagreed.

Madara and Danzo, on the other hand, were more than a little pleased while Hashirama and Hiruzen were not, at all, pleased.

The other Uzumaki, including Tsunade, nodded in agreement with the youngest of the Uzumaki Clan.

 **The leaders of my clans had forgotten one important fact - the darkness that was sown in the deepest nature of humanity.**

 **I was too perfect. Too perfect in both mind and body. I was too perfect, that in the end, I received curses from my own clansmen - people who, before then, I "believed" with all of my heart to be my family. People who I "believed" would have never betrayed me.**

 **...But I was only lying to myself. I had already knew of the dark and less than flattering remarks my fellow onmyojis muttered about me. But I deluded myself, choosing to hope that one day - I could become the "perfect" leader, and when that happened, all of them would finally accept me.**

 **How foolish I was. How naive I was. How idealistic I was. Perhaps deep down, I was simply a lonely girl who yearned for acceptance, who wanted friends above everything else, who simply wished for normality... A bird who wished to escape the cage of forced expectations.**

 **Once again, I found myself cursing the talents that I was born with, the brilliance that I was lauded and exalted for in my clan.**

 ** _Greatness inspires envy, envy engenders spite, spite spawns hatred... And after that, with hatred, finally comes the deadliest blade of all... The unseen blade, betrayal._**

"Ah. So that's why the quote from before was there." Hiruzen murmured to himself, intrigued in the foreshadowing.

 ** _What is this? Everything was pure black. Everything was utter darkness, like the abyss of the sea. I was immersed, submerged in a river of unfiltered darkness. I can feel it, the sensation of liquid darkness as it runs over me, covering every ounce of my being, driving itself into my very soul. Darkness... not evil. Somehow, that differentiation came to my mind._**

 ** _How long have I remained here, floating in this sunless depth? How long more must I wait, in this ichor of darkness, plunged below in this deluge of black mud?_**

 ** _I traveled down the river, the subterranean darkness without direction or a sense of passing time in what felt like an ethereal and transient dream, waiting for what felt like endless eons to awake once more. It could have been any amount of time, from seconds, to minutes, to hours, to days..._**

 ** _Maybe years? Even a decade was possible..._**

 ** _Time seemed to flow on seamlessly, endlessly marching forward..._**

 **When I woke up once more, it was cold.**

 **"Ahh, its cold."**

 **I lied among the snow, my eyes facing the dark sky that was the heavens, watching blankly as the clouds flitted past without a care.**

 **"Ahh, its... really... cold."**

 **Among the cold wintery background, upon the expanse of endless snow that seemed to stretch on infinitely... I thought to myself, "So this is death..."**

"Nah, you're not dead, you just got the shit kicked out of you." Anko laughed, throwing her head.

"Memories!" Kushina shared, joining in laughter with the younger woman.

Jiraiya joined in cackling, having his own memories of getting defeated so soundly that he felt like he was in a capsule of ice on the edge of death.

Ah. Good old times.

 **Snow gently fluttered down from the heavens, painting the world in white. Under the dark night sky, I was alone in the endless world of cold and white. It was a serene night, one of utmost tranquility. And it was on this night, alone on this world of eternal snow where I would meet my end.**

 **Using the last bits of strength I had left, I gripped the snow around me and held it up to the sky, watching as the snow, colored red with blood, my blood, trickled through the gaps of my fingers like sand in an hourglass...**

 **"Beautiful... red... snow..." I muttered, my thoughts jumbled. I felt hollow, empty, the rage that had invigorated me so had all but evaporated into thin air. Lethargy and weakness plagued my being, and strength slowly sipped out of my body as each second passed. I closed my fingers, as if grabbing an object invisible to all but myself, and wondered, "Why?"**

 **"Why... was I betrayed?" The words spilled forth from my lips, raspy and coarse. "...What... did I do wrong?"**

"You didn't do anything wrong, brat." Anko told her, her eyes hard as she remembered thinking the same when Orochimaru betrayed her. "It was just that you had a family that was no better than a traitorous pack of dogs."

There was hums of agreement throughout the room.

 **"** ** _Remember, Seira... We are white. We, the onmyoji, are the light that protect the people. We are justice. The yokai's are black. They are the darkness that pervade every corner. They are evil."_**

 ** _"Of course, Grandfather."_**

"Kami, every time I hear about this guy, I feel like blowing my own head up!" Madara complained, slouching in his seat from his annoyance at the priestess' grandfather.

 **Those words of my former master and grandfather flitted through my mind at that instant. "...If we were justice... why did they betray me? Isn't betrayal a crime? Does that mean that I - I am an evil, I am black, thus betraying me is justice instead?"**

 **I had always lived my life, true to ideals I believed in, protecting the weak from evil. Yet, at the very end, I was betrayed by my fellow kin. Why... why, why, why... Deep down, I knew the answer to my own question, but I denied it, refusing it to surface to my thoughts, if only to hold on to that last shred of faith I had in humanity.**

"There is no trying to understand bigots and fools, Seira-san." Naruto commented, ignoring the flinch that all the Hokage experienced at the dig at the dig at their villagers.

Anko, Mito and Kushina nodded in completely support.

 **"Ah... its... so... cold..."**

 **I inhaled, and exhaled.**

 **"Ah... it hurts..."**

 **Yet, even the simple motion of breathing became painful for me. My lungs ached from the supreme effort that I needed to put forth to live for even an instant longer. I briefly wondered why I didn't simply give up and let go, but that though was soon washed away by another wave of pain. The world began to blur. I gazed at the dark sky for a while longer, feeling the trickle of blood that spewed profusely from my chest from a wound, inking the snow with its red.**

 **"I wished... I could have truly lived for myself..."**

"If I know anything about reoccurring patterns, this is where blond boy appears." Izuna commented as he motioned towards Naruto who grinned with a thumbs up to the younger brother of Uchiha Madara.

 **The clouds began to slide in and out of focus, and the world started spinning. I blinked. Drowsiness crept over me, urging me to submit to eternal rest. But I refused. I wanted to look at this world, this vast sky for just a little while longer.**

 **"Ha..." I let out a brief gasp of pain. Even my voice seemed distant to me now. Everything would end soon. Yes... soon, everything would disappear. I gazed at the gentle rain of snow, awaiting the ending to my story.**

 **"If this is death, it isn't so bad." I thought to myself, as everything became muted. My strength was leaving me, and even the pain that wrecked my body, warning me of my demise, was leaving me, leaving behind a strange numbness and hollowness within me.**

 **It was fine. It would soon be over. Nothing mattered to me anymore. Any hopes I had for the future, any emotions I once held, even the thoughts of my traitorous clansmen soon turned to ice.**

 ** _Clip, clop._** **The sound of gentle steps on snow resonated through the air.**

"What. Did. I. Say." Izuna pressed, grinning at everyone. "What did I fucking tell you? This is where he appears! HA!" The younger of the Uchiha brothers threw his head back, cackling as if he conquered the world.

"Okay, we get it, stop making a fool of yourself, duckbutt." Tobirama sneered causing Izuna to glare but ultimately silence himself when Madara gave him a warning glare.

Naruto grinned at Sasuke at the similar mocking name causing the Last Uchiha to huff and look away from his best friend and rival.

Kakashi merely shook his head at his quarrelling students, as always.

 **"Ahh, I must be dreaming." Yes, that was the only explanation I could offer to myself. The shock of my coming death must have caused me to hallucinate, to hope for a savior. But that was impossible. For I was in the middle of nowhere, the cold and snow my sole company.**

 ** _Clip, clop._** **Again, that curious echo reverberated through the clearing. And it was getting annoying very quickly, spoiling my final view of the world. How ironic, that even my own delusional creations wouldn't let me die in peace.**

 **Within the deep recesses of darkness my mind had receded to, I wished that that annoying sound would just disappear.**

"If I know anything about Naruto, he will not leave you alone until he makes you turn over a new leaf." Ino giggled as Sakura just tiredly nodded her head, far used to her teammates antics.

 **"Ho?"**

 **I started, surprised at hearing an unknown voice here, in the middle of nowhere. It sounded too realistic, too lifelike to be an illusion. Grunting with effort, I arced my back and looked towards the source of the voice.**

 **...A Yokai. With a glance, I could see the bubbles of youki that simmered beneath the facade of a human which the youkai in front of me took. And that youki took my breath away.**

"Oh, trust me honey, you are _not_ the first." Anko whispered so nobody could here but she forgot that Kushina's hearing was enhanced as a result of holding the Kyubi for so long and when Kushina heard her, she felt a knowing smile curve at her lips.

Minato merely smiled nervously, knowing that smile never meant good things.

 **The sheer, astronomical amount of youki superseded any youkai I had ever met before in my entire life, even the oni which I fought previously. Instinctively, I knew that this youkai was not to be trifled with. Intuitively, I knew this youkai to be a leader, one whom stood at the helm and commandeered a parade of youkais.**

"Got it in one!" Kiba declared, grinning as he and Naruto high-fived while the genin girls rolled their eyes at the two most wild of the genin.

 **And that scared me. After all, I was powerless, weak before him, a Yokai, a creature that was the natural enemy of all onmyoji. Naturally, that included me. My life, or what sliver was left of it anyway, was his toy to play with.**

 **But I could not look away. His gaze connected with mine, curiosity embedded in those blue gems, steadfast and never wavering. It was as if he was examining every facet of my soul, judging my existence and weighing it upon a scale.**

"Don't feel bad, girl, even the best of us can't look away from those eyes." Ino deadpanned, grinning at Hinata. "Don't you think, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata squeaked and gave a hesitant nod.

"Wait Ino, do you like Naruto?" Tenten wondered curiously.

"I don't know." Ino shrugged. "But it is almost impossible to say that his resolved eyes do not draw me in."

Sakura and Tenten reluctantly nodded, knowing exactly what the Heiress of the Yamanaka Clan was talking about.

There was just this strange pull in this eyes that no woman, or even man, could resist.

 **"...Interesting. I didn't think that I would meet anybody out here in the middle of nowhere, much less a fair maiden much like yourself. What is your name?"**

 **"...Seira, Akatsuki Seira." I muttered, carelessly. I normally wouldn't give up my name to random strangers off the road, much less to a youkai that was supposed to be my enemy. But I no longer cared about anything, I simply wished to submerge myself into the never-ending slumber that waited to welcome me into its grasp.**

 **"Hmm, an onmyoji of the Akatsuki clan, huh?"**

 **The world started to blur, but somehow, his words remained as clear as clarion bells, striking through the murkiness that threatened to blot my mind. I felt a tinge of annoyance, as he was interrupting me from the slumber that seemed so alluring.**

 **But I could never have foreseen his next words.**

 **"Kahahah! You seem really interesting. Hey, you. Do you want to live?"**

"And…there comes out the true Uzumaki Naruto personality." Tsunade deadpanned at Kushina who was cackling at her son's other version, glad to see that he was not boring in any alternate reality.

 **"...What?" I gasped, shock at what had just spilled forth from his lips reverberating through my being. His words were akin to fire, burning away the cold and fog that enveloped upon my mind and body. In an instant, my entire life flashed before my eyes, and a revelation struck me.**

 **Did I want to live...? What a ridiculous question! Of course I wanted to live! There was still so much I wanted to do... So much I wanted to accomplish. Deep within my heart, I held an ardent wish... To have truly lived for once. Scrounging up the last of my strength I gasped out, "Of.. of course I want to live!"**

"It is a stupid question." Sasuke mocked his rival.

Naruto just flipped the bird.

"Naruto!"

"Sorry, ma." He apologized, though everyone but his mother could tell that his sincerity in the apology was as real as the devil horns on his head, that is to say – nonexistent.

 **"...Even if it is as a youkai?"**

 **That question stunned me for a moment. Live... not as a human, but as a youkai? A creature that sowed the seeds of fear and terror in mortal men, terrorizing in the night? A... demon?**

 **I wanted to say no, but an invisible force stopped my impetuous response. Looking back at it now, I thanked whatever force that stopped me that day.**

 **Youkais were black. They were darkness. They were evil. That was what I had been taught from young, what had been hammered and nailed into me since birth, what I had been raised with, what I had been indoctrinated to believe. The sole belief that youkais were black, were evil, were darkness. The sole belief that onmyojis were white, were just, were light.**

 ** _But is that really true?_**

 **I was betrayed by those of "justice", and I lied here, in this snowy world of white, alone. My fate was undoubtedly death. And I wanted so badly to smash that "fate" to pieces. But did that single wish justify becoming a youkai... a demon, an apostle of evil?**

 ** _But are youkais really evil?_**

 **A shadow of myself whispered, quested me with those questions. Are youkais really evil?**

 **...And are onmyojis really justice?**

"Who cares about justice and good and evil?" Naruto asked, truly confused. "Just do what ya wanna do and forget the rest!"

By Madara and Kushina's cackle, they completely agreed, though by the four Hokage's disapproving frowns, they did not at all care for his opinion which only made Naruto inner creature of mischief laugh.

 **I didn't know. After all, my entire world, built upon the foundations that were my beliefs had just been shattered a few hours ago.**

 **"You have two choices now, Akatsuki Seira. Embrace the shadows and join my Parade... or die in darkness! Here, and alone, in this never-ending cold!"**

"I didn't realize it until now, but your son is unreasonable." Hiruzen told Minato with a solemn expression on his face. "I have never once seen him see a perspective that was different from his own and if there was one, he would just fight and laugh until everyone agreed with him."

"Don't blame me." Minato deadpanned as he looked at the cackling mother and son.

Jiraiya, on the other hand, just enjoyed the misery of his teacher and student and joined the cackling duo in their laughter.

 **...I didn't want to die. To live was an instinct, a natural urge that all creatures of life held. This was one of the natural law of the world, an undeniable fact of life, an undebatable principle of the universe. A universal law of nature which holds true even throughout time. But to pick the first choice would be a gamble. After all, what was to say that this Yokai before me would not betray and toss me away after my use had run out, just like my fellow clansmen had done?**

"She is reasonable, at least." Danzo said, nodding in approval. "She is acting with a cautious mind which will be only an advantage for her in the future."

The others nodded begrudgingly, not pleased in agreeing that Naruto could potentially betray someone.

 **Suddenly, his face appeared, inches away from my own, staring with an intensity that rivaled a thousand suns. My eyes widened in shock, as I was caught unaware by the sudden motion.**

 **"Let me be clear to you now, Akatsuki Seira. I** ** _want_** **you. I** ** _need_** **you. So entrust your mind, body and soul to me, and join my Parade!"**

"Baka! Be cautious of what you say to an innocent maiden!" Kushina growled, slapping her son on the back of his head.

"Other me, Ma." Naruto groaned, rubbing his head.

"Kushina-san is right, Naruto!" Sakura jumped in, glaring at him. "If you speak to girls like that, they'll get the wrong idea!"

Naruto nodded, though he had no bloody idea what they were talking about.

Jiraiya, on the other hand, was just giggling and taking down notes, or he would have continued to done so if Tsunade did punch him into the wall.

 **"...Wh-wh-what-" I stuttered, amazed and incredulous at what the Yokai before me had just said. I quickly calmed myself, schooling my features into their previous tranquility. I couldn't believe how this man - no, this Yokai could say such things with such a straight face.**

"Trust me, Seira-san, this man has no shame." Sakura and Ino deadpanned, looking at Naruto who still appeared clueless.

 **Taking a deep breath to collect myself, I opened my eyes and asked, "...What exactly is your goal? Are you a demonic tyrant, spreading tidings of evil, or a just lord?"**

 **"Kahahaha! What an interesting question. To your second question, I will say that I am neither evil, nor just. Why? Because those are subjective concepts. Darkness is simply the absence of light. Light is simply the absence of darkness. Even the most vicious of villains saves something. Even the greatest of heroes destroys something. In this world, an absolute evil or an absolute justice does not exist. That is why I will not proclaim myself either good nor evil. I am simply... myself."**

Madara gave Hashirama a victorious grin while Hashirama just scoffed and turned away from the infuriating Uchiha Leader.

"Your brother's being annoying again." Tobirama snapped at Izuna who just smirked and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, at least my brother is not a unicorn riding fool."

Tobirama had nothing to say that as he just scoffed.

 **"And you wish to know my goal? The goal of I, Uzumaki Naruto, Rokudaime Nurarihyon, future lord of all spirits and master of pandemonium? Interesting! Very well! I shall tell you! My goal is simple! To defend this land from any who wish to harms its denizens, and to carve out, with my own two hands, a world where both humans and ayakashi can coexist!" Naruto stood up and roared out his dreams to the heavens, without a single hesitance or uncertainty in his tone. "And to those who dares to impede my way, I shall destroy them with every ounce of my power!"**

"Rokudaime Nurarihyon." Hiruzen murmured, interested. "So, the Nurarihyon is not just a name but it is a title of a demon lord, perhaps."

The Hokage nodded, interested.

"His declarations of conquest and war never get old." Madara looked like a child in a candy store as he grinned wildly.

"You cannot tell that does not affect you even a bit, Sakura." Ino said, looking at Sakura who refused to look her in the eyes but as Ino saw her flushing slightly, the young Yamanaka cackled like she was the queen of the world.

 **...A world where both humans and ayakashi can coexist? Impossible! There is no way such a convenient world can ever be realized!**

 **"...What a foolish dream... There is no way that can come true." Somehow, the thoughts that flitted through my mind found its way through my mouth.**

"A dream is only foolish when it is not fulfilled." Hiruzen declared. "For example, when Hashirama-sensei was a child, many called him a fool for desiring to bring peace to the Land of Fire but he did through the creation of Konoha."

The younger generation hummed in thought, considering.

"And when I become Hokage, you'll all be eating dirt!" Naruto declared, throwing his head back with a long and loud cackle.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes, scoffing.

 **"Indeed, you are right that it is a foolish dream. But what is the point in a goal that is easy to achieve? It is only in completing the greatest of quests can the greatest of satisfaction be found. Furthermore, in the end, the ones who accomplish something are the fools who keep pressing onward, regardless of any criticism. The ones who accomplish nothing are the wise who cease advancing, remaining stagnant and complacent in their position."**

The older generation, even Madara, clapped, impressed with the Rokudaime Nurarihyon.

Naruto was just grinning smugly at Sasuke who was attempting to ignore him completely with all his strength.

 **His dream sounded to me as the height of tomfoolery, the epitome of foolishness.**

 **...But I found myself captivated by his resolve, his unwavering spirit, his sheer determination towards what others would normally call a laughable and foolish goal. I found myself in awe at how he could utter such ridiculous words, words that would be construed as a "child's fantasy" so decisively. And I found myself - believing that if it was him - he could do it. Create such an impossible world, one where humans and yokai's, light and darkness, sun and moon could coexist together.**

 **This Yokai, his resolve, it screamed and thundered of friendship, of love, of glory, of triumph. Like lightning, it struck me and carved itself into my mind, creating an unforgettable impression. It was in that instant which I wished more than anything to see that impossible and contrasting world come into realization.**

"And, anyone falls into the net." Kurenai smirked at the grimace on Anko's face revealing her jealousy of all these women that her interest is gathering.

"You! Stop being so charming!" Tsunade and Kushina snapped, pointing their finger at Naruto who appeared confused with glares.

"Now, now, girls, Naruto-chan is a growing boy and as such, young girls will grow interested in him." Mito ruffled Naruto's hair gently. "After all, what girl would be able to resist such a strapping young man?" She grinned mischievously at the genin girls, even Tenten, who all looked away, flushing

 **His hand reached out, his palm an invitation to join him in his** ** _foolish_** **and** ** _impossible_** **quest. "Join me. What do you say, Akatsuki Seira?"**

 **"...How unfair..." I muttered to myself, trying to still my beating heart. "To say such a thing... To give me such a purpose to strive for... Something I wished for everyday... Really... how... unfair..."**

The younger girls groaned, as if to say 'I get you, girl' in complete unison.

 **I reached out for his hand, my lips curling up into a slight smile. "...Very well... Lord of Pandemonium... I shall accompany you to the helm as Supreme Commander of all ayakashi, and that impossible world...!"**

 **"Supreme Commander? That sounds nice. Very well! Let us follow this impossible path, and carve out a legend together, Seira! Kahahahaha!"**

"Can we talk about how I fucking love his laugh?" Kiba asked, throwing his head back as he mimicked the 'Kahahaha' that Nurarihyon Naruto did.

Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, and even Lee nodded in agreement.

 **How ironic. To think that I, Akatsuki Seira, the prime candidate to take up the mantle of the forty-forth head of the illustrious Akatsuki clan of onmyoji, would become a Yokai herself... But this was a decision which, at that instant, I could not find it in myself to regret. For I had already fallen, fallen, fallen for this man's charisma...**

"Ha!" Madara laughed. "Trust me, girl, it is almost impossible for you not to fall for his charisma – he is Uzumaki Genryusai's grandson after all."

Hashirama and even Tobirama and Izuna agreed.

Uzumaki Genryusai was a man so great and legendary that it was difficult not to be pulled in by his leadership qualities.

The only one who couldn't put the man on a pedestal was Mito and that was only because she grew up seeing her brother pranking the entire village, every day.

 ** _Ahh... So this is the rumored "fear" of the Lord of Pandemonium..._**

"Yes, it is, my dear." Naruto said, acting like a posh noble with an over-exaggerated accent and pushing his imaginary glasses up. "Yes, it is."

"So, that is the third chapter done." Tsuchi told everyone. "After this, we only have one chapter remaining for this universe and then we will move on to another." He told them all, rolling his eyes as groans and whining filled the room. "Well, sorry! But, that universe's events are frozen, it's not my fault!"

"Maa, maa, calm down, Tsuchi-san." Kakashi said with an easygoing eye-smile causing Tsuchi to scoff in annoyance.

"Well, anyhow, before we read the next chapter, let us have a rest and then we'll eat breakfast before continuing on." Tsuchi grinned now. "So, good night everybody!" He declared with a laugh as he disappeared into thin air.

"Well, let's go to bed." Madara declared as everyone filled out, finding their own beds and before long, the room was empty save for the book that resting on the table.

It was now time for rest, for another long day was awaiting them all


End file.
